Un matrimonio conveniente:
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: ellos son mejores amigos. Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país. El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar. El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian perdio uno. UA
1. Chapter 1 el acuerdo

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

capitulo 1:

una morena estaba sentada en un bar con unas cuantas copas encima.

Le acababan de informar que tenia el plazo de dos meses para casarse o la echaban del país, ya que ella era de Inglaterra, y nunca hizo el papelerio.

Eso le pasaba por meterse con la gente equivocada, se metio con leopold blanchard, que hizo lo imposible por derrocarla…y lo estaba por lograr…

Otro trago. Ella no queria volver, su hogar le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

Su madre la abandono a ella y a su padre, luego volvió con otra hija, llamada Zelena, que al parecer tuvo fuera del matrimonio y fue a recuperarla, y en cuanto la perdonaron se volvió a marchar dejando a Zelena allí.

La colorada empezó mal con su hermana, pero al tiempo, descubrieron que eran la poca familia que tenían y se unieron mas.

Pero de repente su padre murió, su hermana se caso…y nada la atrapaba allí.

La morena se metio dentro de un avión y fue a quedarse con su amiga emma.

Ellas y robin se conocían desde los 14 años, ellos eran amigos desde toda la vida, y juntos se anotaron en un programa de intercambio, que de alguna manera, terminaron viviendo en el mismo edificio, haciéndose amigos.

A los 18 ella se fue a storybrooke main, escapando del pasado…

El problema, es que dos años después, emma, de 18, termino en la cárcel por culpa de su novio.

Regina la saco de allí, pero la rubia llorando dijo que estaba embarazada.

Emma era huérfana, lo del intercambio surgió con una de las casas de acogida, robin de alguna u otra forma terminaba viviendo frente.

Regina intento calmarla, pero solo la altero mas, el echo de nunca tener padres la afectaba, el ser joven…queria dar al bebe en adopción.

Regina no podía dejar que suceda, queria que su amiga se arrepintiera, pero al no hacerlo, le prometio cuidar al bebe por ella.

Asi ella termino con Henry. Lo malo fue que un mes después de nacer, emma escapo, dejando una nota a la morena.

"Regina, gracias por todo, seras una buena madre, volveré siendo alguien que se pueda hacer cargo…

Adiós"

Regina comenzó a progresar, se hizo empresaria, empezó a salir con Daniel, teniendo para todo el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

Un año después se comprometió, estaba completamente enamorada de el, hasta robin dijo que la entregaría al altar si queria.

Pero ella prefirió a su jefe, gold, en esos años se convirtió en un padre para ella.

El la entregaba al altar, estaba feliz….

Pero Daniel nunca aparecio. Espero por horas y nunca aparecio….

Mas tarde fue a su casa y pidio disculpas, diciendo que se dio cuenta que no la amaba…

Regina quedo destruida.

Desde allí dejo de ser la persona dulce que era, se volvió fría y solo se concentraba en Henry y en el trabajo.

Robin…robin…

El no tenia padres desde los 16.

Tenia una prima, belle la cual salía con el jefe de su mejor amiga, Regina. De echo ella sugirió a la morena para el trabajo.

Belle era la única familia que tenia, ya que su tio marco, acababa de morir. ese hombre no tenia hijos, pero era rico, y siempre cuido a robin.

Robin intento ser un buen arquitecto, pero acabo en bancarrota.

En el testamento solo figuraba el. El problema, era que su tio le decía que le daba un año para tener un hijo, asi la familia se extendía, y robin no cometia el mismo error que marco, de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Lo que marco no sabe es que, robin a los 25 estuvo por tener un hijo con marian, su novia. Pero el bebe murió y descubrieron que ella no podría tener hijos.

Robin dijo que lo entendia, y que la amaba, pero ella se alejo, y el ya no la ve mas.

Desde ahí tiene parejas de una noche, se volvió un mujeriego y aprovechaba la riqueza de su tio.

Lo malo es que con esta herencia, no le permite sacar dinero, hasta que tenga un bebe…conveniente no?

Regina a los 30 era toda una mujer, exitosa, con un hijo de 10….tenia amigos….

Extrañaba a emma, pero sabia que era lo mejor, no estaba lista para soltar a henry…

Pero un dia la rubia se le aparecio en su casa…

Desde allí vive con Regina. Por un tiempo se lo ocultaron a Henry, pero luego decidieron que el merecia la verdad.

La morena se peleo con emma, pero esta le dijo igual.

Henry odio a Regina por un largo tiempo, pero con ayuda de emma, este la perdono.

Ahora vivian juntas, y Henry tenia dos madres….era complicado, pero justo.

Regina no podía renunciar a ello…

Volviendo al bar:

Esa noche supuesta mente se tenia que encontrar con sus amigos, pero llego mucho antes y comenzó a beber…

Odiaba a leopold, tenia una facilidad en arruinar su vida…

Bebio de nuevo.

"su majestad una reina no debe beber tanto…"bromeo robin sentándose a su lado.

"robin locksley, no tengo ganas de pelear"bufo.

"quieres decirme que te pasa?"  
"leopold!"gimio"

"de nuevo?"robin se puso serio"que hizo?, te toco?"  
oh si!, además de molesto, leopold era un pervertido…y el padre de una de sus amigas…"no…me pidió matrimonio, lo rechace…y…."suspiro"me quiere mandar de nuevo a Inglaterra…"se mordio el labio.

"pero eso no se soluciona con casarse?"

"oh si!, en dos meses tengo una lista de pretendientes!"ironizo"y a ti que te sucede?"  
el rio"me lee muy bien mills…"suspiro"mi tio murió, me dejo una herencia que puedo usar solo si tengo un hijo en el plazo de un año…"el tomo un largo trago tambien"mientras tanto estoy en bancarrota…"  
"que vida la nuestra no?"Regina rio amargamente.

Emma llego"hey!, hoy atrape a un tipo…"se sento y noto sus caras" okay, hoy no les interesa las aventuras de la policia…."los miro" que sucede?"

Ambos le cuentas sus problemas y emma rie" que es gracioso swan?" Regina alza una ceja.

"no lo ven?" ambos parpadean y emma suspira" tu necesitas casarte, tu un hijo….y no tienen con quien…"  
ellos se miran" sugieres que….."  
esta asintió" pero…es mi mejor amigo…"Regina se asusta.

"y?, funcionara Regina, que mejor que esto que un desconocido?, a robin lo conoces…tienes confianza….yo creo que es perfecto…"suspiro agarro la cartera y se levanto" los chicos acaban de llegar, quédense a pensar…"se va a la mesa con los otros.

Robin la mira"estas de acuerdo?"susurra.

"me queda de otra?"se muerde el labio.

El rie"supongo que no…"

"tenemos que discutirlo…pero no aquí…"suspira"vamos a mi casa, Henry ya debe estar durmiendo…"  
ahora el chico tenia 13 años.

Se despiden de killian, mary margaret la maestra de Henry, David, el esposo , tink, mal, John, will, belle y gold.

Emma les guiña un ojo.

Entraron al departamento"y bien?"

Se sientan en el sillón"bueno….donde viviríamos?"suspira el.

"aquí?"  
"y Henry?,y emma?"

"emma se esta mudando, lo que ara que algunas veces Henry se vaya con ella…"suspira" será fácil, seremos amigos, ningún trato de esposos salvo en publico…nos tienen que creer…"  
"bien, alguna regla?"

Ella se mordio el labio" en cuanto este embarazada nos divorciamos" el asintió" el bebe lo cuidaremos entre los dos…."el asintió" solo nos acostaremos intentando crear al bebe. Mientras no lo estemos intentando, yo puedo estar con quien quiero, y tu con quien quieres…porque no sentimos atraccion por el otro"  
"una relación abierta?"

"no es una relación…."ella lo mira" solo mejores amigos…con beneficios…"suspira

"como nos casaremos?"

"una boda pequeña…sin fiesta, tal vez invitando a nuestros amigos para que sea creíble….no es cosa de ninguno hacer una boda secreta…"el asiente" nos casaremos dentro de tres semanas…"  
el traga fuerte pero asiente" primero le diremos a nuestra familia…sino le digo a Zelena, hara un escandalo."

El rie"justo, entonces el casamiento seria como un beneficio?"

"seria como un negocio…"dice seria la morena. Si lo plantaba de otra forma era capas de cancelarlo"un acuerdo, beneficioso para los dos….yo lo necesito, tu lo necesitas….estamos a mano…"  
"y como será nuestra relación?"

"bueno emma y Henry sabran la verdad, por lo que no tenemos que fingir frente a ellos…pero frente a los demás, somos una pareja amorosa, que nos amamos…."suspira" no tienes que aprender nada porque somos amigos…y lo seguiremos siendo…"  
"a si que luego de tener el bebe, nos divorciamos y seguimos como antes?"

Ella asintió"exactamente…"

"estoy de acuerdo…"se quedo pensando"alguna regla?"

"se ordenado"gruñe"no usaremos el baño al mismo tiempo, no dormiremos en la misma cama, y no me besaras a no ser que sea extrictamente necesario.."suspiro"reglas?"  
"entonces me puedo acostar con quien quiera?"

"absolutamente….yo lo are…pero me dices cuando lo aras"Regina le lanza una mirada llena de fuego.

El sonrio"es todo…"  
se despiden.

La morena se tira a la cama…diablos menciono que odiaba a leopold?.

* * *

 **hola! ojala les guste mi nueva historia!**

 **es mi primer UA n.n**

 **bueno, no se mucho sobre deportaciones, asi que si tienen alguna idea agradeceria que me escriban XD.**

 **estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y gracias a los que se molestaron en leer n.n**

 **por favor, sus opiniones me ayudarian mucho n.n**


	2. Chapter 2 el compromiso

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Cap 2:

Regina se levanta temprano, adorando que sea viernes.

Despierta a Henry y prepara el desayuno.

Mientras un Henry zombie entra a la habitación, la morena va a despertar a su amiga" emma!" la zarandea" emma!"  
"mmm"

"emma!, tienes que ir a trabajar!"

"cinco minutos mas…"se da vuelta.

Regina sonríe con maldad, agarra una botella de agua fría y se la tira a su amiga.

"kiaaa!"se levanta de un salto" esta fría Regina!, ya sabes que odio que lo hagas!"gime.

"dios!, eran dos gotas" esta se cruzo de brazos.

"aj…."se levanto y comenzó a ponerse su sudadera" no tienes por qué ser tan grosera" bufa.

Ella rolo los ojos" luego del trabajo tienes que llevar tus cosas a la casa nueva recuerdas?"  
esta suspira" me pasas a buscar?"  
Regina rie" si"  
emma sonríe poniéndose el jean" como despertare en la nueva casa?" suspira.

"llegaras a las 12 de la noche al trabajo" rie mientras la rubia se coloca su chaqueta" vamos a desayunar?"  
"wafles!?"salta la rubia.

"si em, hice wafles…."rieron y salieron.

Henry ya estaba desayunando. Emma pasa por su lado y le acaricia el pelo" que hay chico?"

El sonríe con cereal en la boca" nada ma, llegaras tarde al trabajo…"  
ella suspiro" Graham me tiene compasión" rio.

"eso es porque le gustas…"dice Regina mientras se mete un bocado.

Emma le pisa el pie debajo de la mesa" tu madre se levanto graciosa….gran noche con robin he?" le lanza una mirada picara y esta vez, ella le piso el pie.

"muy gran noche, arreglamos las cosas, me casare en dos semanas…"le contesta alzando una ceja.

Henry se atraganta" que?"

Ambas se miran" Henry, si no me caso con alguien me deportaran del país…y no te podre llevar…"susurra.

"pero….pero….robin…robin locksley!?"  
"el mismo..." suspira" el necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia…"  
Henry parpadea"y….se lo darás tu?"  
Regina se atraganta" supongo que si…" Emma disfrutaba esa escena.

"asi que se casan como si fuera un negocio…no se quieren…"dice el chico.

"no….pero nos divorciaremos después de que este embarazada."

Henry traga saliva "asi que ustedes…..saldran entre ustedes….."dice palido.

"po…podemos salir con otras personas…."Henry palidece" oh Henry se que es complicado…pero si no quieres que mami se vaya, por favor guarda silencio…."

Este asiente y se levanta" ma me llevas?"

Emma asiente" ve a buscar tu mochila" apenas Henry se va emma empuja a la morena" asi que puedes acostarte con quien quieras eh!?"se burlo.

"emma!"

"que!?, tu dijiste eso!" protesto" quieres la noche sola gina?"

Ella bufa" no me digas gina, y no!, aun somos y seguiremos siendo amigos!...yo realmente…no quiero casarme, quiero que sea lo menos pomposo posible para engañar a mi cerebro…"  
"pero si vas a ir de vestido blanco no?"

Ella rola los ojos" el blanco es para vírgenes emma, me vez cara de virgen?"  
"te veo cara de gruñona!" bufa" sin vestido blanco, le cuento a todo el mundo de tu acuerdo"

"no lo arias" Regina la desafia.

"pruébame…"la rubia contrataca.

"bien!, tendre un maldito vestido blanco!" bufo y se levanto" tengo que irme a trabajar, mi jefe no se quiere acostar conmigo…"

"no, pero si con belle…"dijo sonriendo" pronto seras su pariente…"  
Regina apreta los labios y se va.

Tres días después emma crea una fiesta de compromiso.

Regina estaba nerviosa, llevaba un vestido rojo, apretado, unos tacos negros altos, y un blazer negro.

Todo eso le recordaba a Daniel…se repetiría lo mismo pero esta vez ella huiría.

Henry sostenía su mano, pese a haber tenido 1 año cuando todo sucedió, ya era mas grande cuando cada pareja de Regina le pedia casarse y a ella le entraba un ataque de pánico.

Ahora sindey es solo un acosador, Graham el jefe de emma, y el estaba seguro que seguían viéndose de vez en cuando.

Sabia que no se casaria con nadie si no temiera que la alejaran de el.

Y el por dentro estaba feliz. Robin y Regina jugaron al tira y afloja durante muchos años….

Nunca salían, ambos eran trabajadores, pero tenían problemas con ponerse de pareja.

Emma le conto que hace unos 15 años robin y su mama salieron un tiempo. Luego ella conocio a Daniel, y el a marian. Parejas que no funcionaron y les dieron miedo al compromiso.

Su madre queria correr, casarse le daba pavor, le recordaba lo que paso con Daniel….luego de dejarla, meses después se entero que murió.

Pero por otro lado estaba feliz. Robin era su amigo, no queria arruinar las cosas, y el no la plantaria en el altar, confiaba en el, aparte la necesitaba tanto como ella a el.

Eso la tranquilizaba…

Robin se levanto" queria anunciarles que…"le dio la mano a Regina" me quiero casar con Regina…"  
todos se vieron sorprendidos pero luego aplaudieron.

Salvo dos hombres que se quedaron helados.

Ella se levanto nerviosa.

"como sucedió!? Desde cuando salen!?"grito tink.

"bueno….salimos desde hace un tiempo…y no puedo pasar un minuto lejos de esta belleza…"

Se arrodillo y a Regina se le paro el corazón.

Había un anillo?, quien diablos hablo de un anillo!?

"Regina mills, quieres casarte conmigo?" todas las chicas del grupo suspiraron.

"yo….yo…"se coloro hasta la punta de la nariz. Eso se veía tan real que su miedo volvió y salio corriendo.

Robin parpadeo, que diablos hizo mal?

Henry se acerco" esta asustada, pero síguela" el asintió.

Toda la fiesta sucedia en grannys, el restaurante de de abuela de ruby, una buena amiga de todos.

Regina corrió hasta el pasillo y cayo al suelo agarrando su cabeza.

Todo le traía tantos recuerdos….se puso a llorar acurrucada en el suelo.

"Regina?" robin aparece.

Ella lo mira tan débil como nunca antes el la vio" vete…"

El se sienta a su lado" hice algo mal?" susurra.

Ella rie amargamente" claro que no, estuviste perfecto…"se limpio las lagrimas" soy yo tan estúpida para…para….."

Robin comprendió, el la consoló cuando Daniel se fue….y entendió todo" oye…no te libraras de mi tan fácil…"rio" incluso después del divorcio estare contigo…"  
ella asintió y volvió a llorar.

Por lo que robin la abrazo y ella ahogo sus lagrimas allí.

Cuando se recupero, fue al baño a retocarse.

Vuelven a donde todos están muy callados.

"que sucedió?" interrumpe emma.

Robin mira a la morena que asiente" bueno….a mi prometida le dio un ataque de pánico, pero…dijo que si!" esta muestra el anillo en su dedo y todos festejan.

Durante toda la noche fingieron ser una pareja feliz.

Al final de la noche todos gritan" beso, beso!"

Ambos se sonrojaron, no estaban listos aun.

Henry gimio" que es mi madre!"emma le tapo los ojos divertida.

Mary margaret reia mientras amamantaba a su bebe.

´robin le susurro" estas lista?, dijiste nada de besos…"  
"dije nada de besos a menos que sea necesario…"sonríe, lo agarra de la chaqueta, y lo beso de forma pasional.

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando del otro, sin darse cuenta de los gritos a su alrededor….

Solo se besaban, descubrían sus bocas…

Se soltaron por falta de respiración. Se miran a los ojos. Ambos sonríen….tal vez esto de jugar a la casita no sea tan malo…

* * *

 **juaa! que capitulo!**

 **las cosas empiezan a encenderse :3**

 **comenzamos a demostrar el miedo de regina n.n**

 **pronto llegara el turno de robin :3**

 **si les gusta la historia por favor comenten :D me ayudaran mucho n.n**


	3. Chapter 3 intentando convivir

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Cap 3:

Emma ya tenia su departamento, y henry decidio quedarse allí unos dias, por lo que robin se traslado a su departamento.

Todo era muy incomodo" mm, que quieres comer?"  
"tu lasaña!" ella rie y asiente. Saca los ingredientes y se pone a prepararla.

"robin, tienes ganas de pastel de manzana?"  
el rio" me envenenaras reina malvada?"  
ella hizo ojos" si quisiera, estarías muerto ladron…"

en su grupo todos tenían un personaje Disney.

Cuando Henry no podía dormir, y lo tenia que llevar a las reuniones, todos decidieron contar cuentos clásicos, y Henry decía quien era quien.

Fueron buenos momentos.

Madelyn, quedo como maléfica, y a veces pese a ser una de sus mejores amigos, diablos se comportaba como tal.

Rose, quedo como tink, era rubia, y encantadora como un hada. ella fue la que los empujo a salir la primera vez.

Mary margaret, al encantarle los pájaros y los niños, quedo como Blancanieves.

David, quedo como encantador cuando se casaron.

Belle como la bella, porque Henry dijo que su nombre era el mismo, y salía con gold, la bestia.

Gold también era rumplestiltskin, es muy amable con Henry, era su abuelo, ya que el padre en fuga es su hijo.

Will, la sota, y a su novia anastasia, la apodaron la reina roja por su mal humor cada ves que esta con ellos.

Robin es robin Hood, y sus amigos los hombres alegres.

Killian como garfio. Asi lo dijo el pequeño, porque el paso tiempo en la marina.

Sindey, el ex novio de Regina, había quedado como el hombre del espejo.

Ruby, era caperucita roja, ya que vivía con su abuela y amaba el rojo.

Graham, era el cazador.

Ashley una antigua niñera del chico era la cenicienta.

Zelena su tia, por alguna razón, era la bruja mala de oz.

Realmente Henry la adoraba, cada vez que la veía, ella lo consentía…

Pero de que se quejaba, si su propio hijo le decía reina malvada?

Pero no en el mal sentido….

Cora, los pocos años que estuvo presente, le regalo a su hija un libro de cuentos. estaban ligeramente cambiados, y a ella le fascino.

Cuando tuvo a Henry, los busco y se lo regalo. Su hijo dijo que ella era la reina malvada, porque en el libro, tenia sus razones y construía muro a su alrededor, pero que ella fue una persona inocente.

Que tambien era bonita, y tenia una madre mala, y que Regina, si le sacabas la g, significaba reina.

Al parecer Henry cree que desde Daniel, ella se volvió mas fría con los demás, hasta corto su cabello por los hombros, dándole un aspecto mas frio.

Había muchos mas, cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo le designaba un personaje, lo sigue asiendo.

Jefferson, un estúpido con quien salio un tiempo, es el sombrerero loco.

Emma al volver al grupo mucho después, cuando ya no quedaban casi personajes, Henry le puso la salvadora, aun sin saber quien era.

La salvadora era la hija de mary margaret. Y emma no se lo tomo en broma, realmente la cree su madre. De hecho ella fue quien la hizo volver, mary margaret la encontró y la hizo volver, por ella arreglo las cosas con Regina, y ahora tiene a su hijo.

Pero bueno, desde aquello todos bromean con sus personajes, incluso en Halloween mary margaret ofrece una fiesta de disfraces con la condición que todos vayan como en el libro.

Ella tenia un armario lleno de ropa extravagante, por esas fiestas. Incluso se colocaba extensiones….y no podía decir que su hijo no tenia razón, era igual a la reina malvada del libro, Y amaba las manzanas….

Rio, tambien amaba montar, pero dejo de hacerlo desde Daniel…

Regina se puso a cocinar, mientras robin se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por la cintura, susurrándole al oído cualquier estupidez.

El problema es lo que causo, tal fue su sorpresa, que no solo se corto, si no que se enfado.

No porque se haya atrevido….si no, porque le encanto…

"Regina?, estas bien?, déjame ayudarte…."  
ella bufa" aléjate atrevido!, que no somos una pareja real!"

"lo se, lo siento….perdóname, solo te vi y…"  
"y creíste que era buena idea asustarme!?"le reprocha.

El suspira y se va a terminar de cocinar, mientras ella se mete en un baño caliente.

Al meter su entumecido cuerpo suspira….tenia que probar si eso era real….tenia que probar a robin.

Se puso el vestido mas corto y atrevido que encontró, y salio al comedor.

"Regina?, ya esta la comida!" grita robin dándole la espalda.

"o bien, espero en la mesa…"dijo sonriendo pícara mente Regina.

El se dio vuelta para decir algo cuando la ve sentada al borde de la mesa, con vestido azul eléctrico, que dejaba poco a la imaginación…."re….re…."su respiración era entrecortada.

Regina tenia una mirada divertida, queria ver hasta cuando podía llegar su ….amigo.

"que sucede locksley?"dice inocentemente abriendo un poco mas las piernas.

El trago duro" puedes bajarte de la mesa?, tengo que poner la comida"

Ella asiente y se sienta en la silla.

Comen en silencio, pero robin intentaba terminar lo mas rápido, para liberar la presión de su pantalón.

"robin, esta muy rico…"

"todo merito tuyo milady…"sonrio.

A ella le chispeaban los ojos" sabes, no dijiste nada del vestido…"dijo inocentemente.

"hermoso…"susurro.

"mm igual, creo que al ser amigos no te tengo que atraer" sonríe la morena y se levanta.

"claro que no me atraes…"dijo robin rolando los ojos.

"mmj, el paquete en tu pantalon dice otra cosa…"le guiña un ojo y se va a su cuarto.

El hombre se queda parpadeando y mira su pantalón.

Traga duro y levanta rápidamente de la mesa para ir a la ex habitación de emma.

Regina se queda mirando el techo.

Porque había roto con robin la primera vez?...o si!, el encontró a otra mujer de piernas largas…

de hecho empezaron a salir apenas ella llego al país, estuvieron durante casi un año.

Regina sintió cosas que nunca mas sentiría….pero tenia miedo a amar….el queria hacer cosas con las que ella no esta lista…" justo lo que quiero hacer ahora" gimio" que maldita ironia!"ella se negó, y el se fue con otra chica, con la que rompió a la semana.

Un tiempo después ella lo perdono jurando mantenerse siempre como amigos. Y lo lograron!...hasta ahora…

Tink…tink fue la primera novia del rubio. La primera que presento al grupo. A todos les agrado tanto, que aun cuando cortaron, ella se quedo.

Las cosas entre ellos terminaron bien, de hecho, tink estuvo molestando a los dos para que comiencen a salir!...

Ambos tuvieron vidas difíciles….

El solo tenia a belle, y ella solo a zelena. Pero se tenían mutuamente, cuando emma se fue, robin la odio por los dos, pese a conocerla de antes, de ser su mejor amiga, la odio.

El venia todos los días cuando ella tenia que trabajar y se quedaba con Henry. Cuando el fue creciendo, robin dejo de venir tan seguido, pero siempre que venia, le traía regalos exuberantes, que compraba con el dinero de su tio.

Luego de sus malas rupturas, ambos se refugiaron en el trabajo, y en gente al azar.

despues de un largo tiempo Ella dejaba a Henry con mary margaret , belle, o quien estaba disponible, y salía con alguna de sus parejas.

Pero eso no la mejoro, no, la hizo sentir peor, cuando caminaba por la oficina, las chicas susurraban, y los hombres le lanzaban una mirada….

Lo peor fue cuando gold la ascendió, las chicas le hacían todo tipo de maldades, creyendo que lo gano en la cama.

Lo que no sabían es que todo lo que ganaba lo hacia con sudor y trabajo.

Cuando no pudo soportar la situación, le agarro un ataque de pánico, y no pudo ir a trabajar en mucho tiempo…

Belle la remplazo de buena fe, Alli fue cuando ellos se enamoraron.

Regina recordaba todos los malditos días la frase de su madre"el amor es una debilidad…"

Diablos lo era!, amaba a Daniel, y lo que no sabe nadie, es que Daniel la dejo otra mujer, pero que al parecer aun la amaba, y el dia del accidente, la había llamado para ver si podía ir a verla, que estaba de camino.

Ella le grito, lo maldijo, el grito que deje de hablar que estaba manejando, ella continuo….

El choco.

Su vida se derrumbo en el minuto que escucho el chirrido.

Tenia el teléfono en la mano,sin saber que hacer, no escuchaba nada mas del otro lado, hasta que escucho ambulancias, y gente hablando.

Al salir al patio, vio que Daniel choco en la esquina, había sangre, sangre y su cuerpo, con muchos médicos alrededor que decían que no encontraban el pulso. El otro auto apenas salio herido, pero Daniel…salio volando, y murió en el acto. se puso a llorar y al correr al auto vio unas flores y una estatua de un caballo para montar, que decía"te amo, me perdonas?, volvamos a empezar…"

Eso la hizo terminar de morirse por dentro, había perdido a su ultima persona favorita…

Construyo un muro alrededor, no lloro la perdida de Daniel, y aunque intentaron consolarla ella los empujaba.

Se hubiera refugiado en robin, pero este en esos momentos acababa de romper con su novia y perder un bebe.

Asi que se refugio en Henry y el trabajo.

Por un tiempo no estuvo con nadie, pero luego se refugio en los brazos de sindey, hasta que rompieron y comenzó a salir con graham. Luego de romper con el decidio volver a tomarse un tiempo hasta el idiota de jefferson.

Pero por rechazar a los hombres, terminaban haciendo comentarios como" estuviste con Regina?, no te dije que es asombrosa!" o como" es una fácil…."ellos que sabían?, nunca los toco ni los tocaria con un palo….

Asi que simplemente, se refugio en los papeles, y comenzó a avanzar, ya ni los escuchaba, pero ella creció profesionalmente, y esos arpías, se quedaron en lo mismo.

Alguien toco su puerta" Regina?, estas dormida?"

Ella suspira y se levanta" no…"

"puedo pasar?, estas vestida?"

Ella rio con el agregado" estoy vestida robin, pasa.."

El suspiro" bueno yo…quieres ver alguna película?"

Ella sonrio" podemos verla aquí?" palmeo el otro lado de su cama para que su acueste" are pochoclo…"  
el sonrio y se tiro" con chocolate?"  
" y con queso!" se levanto y le guiño un ojo"pon una película, en aquel cajón tengo muchas" le sonrio.

"las ves con emma o Henry?"  
ella sonrio pícara mente" las de adultos sola…"se escapa dejando a robin asombrado.

Se puso a hacer el pochoclo.

Realmente estaba deprimida, pero ella es su propia roca, no puede fallar.

Termina y vuelve a la habitación"cual elegiste?"  
"una de tus porno"dice retándole importancia.

"que que!?"abre los ojos para recordar que no tenia ninguna película de ese tipo"robin!"le tiro una almohada divertida.

El rio y le tiro otra"te lo mereces!, jugaste conmigo primero!"rio y comenzaron a hacerse cosquillas.

no lo hacían desde hace 19 años!

En uno de los forcejeos el la atrapo contra la cama, y se sento sobre ella.

De tal manera que si se movia un centímetro mas a ambos se le despertarían algunas partes…

Regina intenta sacarselo de encima, pero al mover rosa el paquete del hombre.

El jadea y le aprieta aun mas las manos.

Regina se asombra eh intenta hacerle cosquillas para salirse, pero el solo hace movimientos con la pelvis y la mira a los ojos.

Regina palidece"que demonios te sucede!?"le pega un rodillazo, y aprovecha para sentarse bien.

El se ve arrepentido"Regina, lo siento mucho yo…"  
ella se pone seria" déjalo" gruñe" pierdes los papeles muy fácil demonios!"  
"pues no tendría que tener dos!"gruñe" que clase de persona toma un matrimonio como un negocio!?"  
"que clase de persona toma a un hijo como un negocio!?"le remata.

A ambos se le ensombrece la mirada.

El se acomodo en la cama"la película esta puesta, ponle play"

Ella asintió sin muchas ganas y ambos estuvieron nadando en sus pensamientos hasta que termino.

* * *

 **feliz año nuevo!**

 **adoro poner partes de la serie un poco modificadas :3**

 **no me maten por el final x.x**

 **el prox cap sera todo un flashback de emma n.n**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Chapter 4 cuando emma regreso

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. tal vez algun agregado.

Cap 4:

Tres años antes:

Emma era caza recompensas.

En diez años había logrado un buen puesto, pero nunca se quedaba quieta, por lo que era imposible encontrarla…o eso creía ella.

Luego de tener una dura jornada, el dia de su cumpleaños, llego a casa con un cupcake, y le puso una vela encima.

Había abandonado todo años atrás. Incluso a su hijo, y a su amiga…pero nada mas, no se arrepentía. Henry estaría mejor con la morena, ella no tenia nada…no sabia de amor…

Todos los días queria volver, pero que le diría?.

Hey!, pequeño!soy tu verdadera madre, su mejor amiga!, mi novio me abandono y me asuste tanto, que queria darte en adopción!, tu madre me convenció de que no, y ella te adoptaría, para criarte juntas. Apenas firmo los papeles me escape y aquí estoy!.

Ese dia había sido igual que todos.

Un estúpido casado, tuvo una cita con ella. Incluso se tuvo que poner el vestido rojo!, ese que solo usaba para las mejores ocaciones…

Luego de coquetear un rato, y el escapar, ella lo apreso…y aquí estaba.

Apretó los ojos.

Deseo no estar sola…queria volver con todos, pero que podía decir?, era cobarde….tenia miedo de como reaccionarían…

Apago la vela y alguien toco el timbre.

"ya voy!"gimio y abrió la puerta para contener el aliento"mary margaret…."  
esta estaba seria"me dejaras pasar?"

Ella se quedo en shock pero se hizo a un lado.

Se sentaron en el sillón y la rubia trajo dos copas de vino."que haces aquí?"  
"vengo a buscarte…me trajo David"dijo seria tomándose un largo trago"feliz cumpleaños por cierto"dice fríamente.

Demonios!, mary margaret y tink eran las mas esperanzadoras y alegres del grupo!, que diablos paso?...oh si!, diez años…"que?...porque?"

"Porque diez años después?, te busque desde el primer año"miro para otro lado"bonita casa"  
"me mude hace unos días…"susurro esta"porque viniste?, como me encontraste?"

"te busco todo el tiempo emma, nunca deje de hacerlo, desde el primer dia prometí a Regina encontrarte…."suspiro"aunque ahora creo que es demasiado tarde…"hizo una pausa"te encontré porque cuando asumi que tampoco esta vez te encontraría, te vi arrestando a un hombre el la puerta de un restaurante…te segui"

Ella parpadeo"que quieres?"  
"tan mal reaccionas con un viejo amigo?, es tu cumpleaños!, por lo menos yo vengo a saludar!"dice con ironia.

"mary margaret.."  
"no, sabes que?"suspiro"no debí venir, debí rendirme hace tiempo…"se levanto.

"espera!...espera…"susurro.

Esta volvió a sentarse incomoda"que?"

"porque…porque me buscas?...que sucedió este tiempo?"  
ella suspiro y se acomodo"me case con David, robin y marian rompieron porque ella perdió un bebe… belle sale con gold…"  
"gold!?"ella abrió los ojos"gold el…el…"  
"el padre de neal…"ella asintió"quieres saber algo mas?"  
ella mira hacia abajo"como…como están…."

"quien?, Henry?, Regina?"dice con ironia. A emma se le llenan los ojos con lagrimas y asiente. La de pelo corto suspira"cuando te fuiste, Regina siempre creyo que volverías…hasta que encontró la nota."hizo una pausa"cuando lo hizo, no podía entenderlo, se destruyo por dentro. Nos empujo a todos lejos. En el mismo momento a robin le paso lo que le paso…"suspiro"intente ayudarla pero se contruyo una muralla, en la que solo entraba Henry…"miro a otro lado"se comprometió con Daniel, estaba feliz de casarse, pero el la planto en el altar"

"que!?"grito ella"ese estúpido!, como diablos le hizo eso!?"grito.

"emma, no eres la indicada.."le dio una mirada severa y continuo"ella se destruyo mas, y robin allí entro. La ayudaba con Henry, la alegraba…pero luego al irse se volvia fría…"trago saliva"lo peor vino después"suspiro"ella no sabe que yo lo se…"se mordio el labio" confio en ti bien?"

"si…"dijo emma casi sin aliento.

"Daniel la llamo. Ella comenzó a gritarle, a insultarle, pero el estaba en la esquina….el se des concentro y choco…con Regina al teléfono"  
"no…"la rubia contuvo el aliento.

"me lo conto Ashley, la niñera de Henry…"suspiro"Regina no debía estar en casa, tenia que estar trabajando, pero ella volvió temprano, y allí fue cuando Daniel llamo. Al escuchar todo eso se asusto. Comenzó a gritarle al teléfono y llorar. Al salir afuera vio que choco en la esquina"  
la rubia se tapo la boca"dios mio…"sus ojos se volvieron brillosos.

"lo vio a el, a toda la sangre que rodeaba….y flores con una nota en el auto…el murió en el acto"

"el se iba a disculpar…"dijo cerrando los ojos.

"ella nunca se recupero de eso.."suspiro" no creo que se acuerde, pero en el hospital, cuando todos fuimos con ella al entierro. Fue la ultima vez que la vi débil." suspiro" le prometí encontrarte emma, aunque no creo que se acuerde…lo prometí…"se mordió el labio" me lleve a Henry conmigo, pero al otro dia Regina apareció en mi casa con el pelo corto, ropa ajustada y como nueva"cerro los ojos"dijo que estaba perfectamente, y empujo a todos lejos"

"típico de ella"susurro"

"robin la ayudaba con henry y la lo peor fue cuando la visite en la empresa…"al parecer eso le dolia" tenia fama muy mala…no precisamente por tratar mal a la gente…"

Emma entendio"que?"dijo palida como un papel"

"su nueva personalidad era dura. Sensual…y aunque sabíamos que no lo intentaba, todos los hombres caían por ella. Se bien que por un largo tiempo ella no estuvo con nadie, pero cuando rechazo a varios hombres de la empresa comenzaron los rumores" se mordio el labio"no me malinterpretes, no la juzgo, es y era una excelente madre, daba todo de si a Henry…"suspiro"de hecho le dio su libro de cuentos, y Henry se volvió loco con ello"rio"nos puso un personaje a cada uno.."sonrio"pero…nuestra reina no es la misma emma…"

"o dios…"dijo casi en un jadeo"pero….pero…no hubo nadie serio en su vida?"

"dos veces le pidieron matrimonio, los rechazo de la peor forma…le asusta el matrimonio…"se mordió el labio"de todos modos la admiro, ella siempre estuvo presente con Henry, a pesar de su vida…y aunque todos la critiquen no la juzgo, hace mucho estoy segura que dejo de salir con cualquier hombre, lo se porque siempre la observo…"

"eres una espia?"trato de bromear emma.

"no, soy su amiga" se puso seria" ella esta con quien quiere estar y dios no soy ciega!, mi propio padre quiere acostarse con ella" dijo con cara de asco" le ofrece cualquier cosa y hasta no puedo mirarlo a los ojos" suspiro" ella lo rechaza de una manera magnifica…"sonrio" la admiro, realmente…de hecho, si supiera cuantos están detrás de ella.."rio" pero bueno, no se porque te cuento esto"suspiro y se levanto.

"no espera!..."ella se dio vuelta"déjame preparar las maletas…"

Mary margaret sonrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo"por favor no le hagas mas daño…a Henry tampoco, y no te lo lleves lejos….estoy segura que si te lo llevas, la parte viva dentro de ella se apagara…"dice con ojos húmedos"

Emma sonríe débilmente"no lo are…"suspiro"y no puedo creer que mi Regina tenga mas ligue que yo!"rio.

"si bueno, ha pasado un tiempo…"suspiro"vamos?"

Ella asintió.

Mary margaret se subio a la camioneta, y emma saludo a David.

"lo logro.."le sonrio a su esposa"por supuesto que si"la beso.

Ella rio y luego miro a emma"te subes?"

"ire en mi auto"rio.

"nos sigues o te acuerdas el camino?"la de pelo corto bromeo.

"aun me lo acuerdo….creo…"dijo emma y se subio a su escarabajo amarillo. Al parecer ese dia había una fiesta en el bar de la abuela de ruby.

Mary margaret y David entraron al bar antes.

Emma respiro profundo, no queria bajar, el aire del pasado la golpearía….y si Regina la odiaba?, y si no podía perdonarla?, y si Henry la odiaba?...

La de pelo corto le golpeo el vidrio"hey!, bajas?"

Emma la observo un segundo y asintió, saliendo un minuto mas tarde.

Entonces el aire le pego.

Mary margaret le dio la mano y asintió"hablare con ella primero…Henry esta por allí"señalo a un niño jugando con dos de los del grupo.

Emma se quedo quieta en la puerta que aria?.

La morena estaba hablando animada mente con ruby.

"hey!"alguien la abraza.

"mary margaret!"sonríe y la abraza"donde estuviste todo el dia?, llame a tu casa y no estabas…"  
esta trago saliva"pues…pues yo…se que esto no te va a gustar…pero lo hice por tu bien y… y…"  
"que sucede!?"rio la morena.

Se aparto dejando ver a una rubia caminando hacia ella.

Iba con un vestido rojo, el pelo mas largo, y sin anteojos…pero diablos la reconoció…

Se quedo sin aliento y la copa de vino que tenia se cayo al suelo, haciendo que todos le den atención.

la amiga sigue la mirada de regina"que diablos miran!?"dice ruby gritando haciendo que todos vuelvan a sus asuntos, para luego ponerse a recoger la copa.

"hola…"emma ya estaba allí mirando al aun estaba en shock.

Emma la observo, mary margaret tenia razón, estaba distinta, su chica dulce había quedado muy atrás….

Iba con un vestido azul, un poco arriba de las rodillas, que dejaba lucir toda su figura, el pelo mucho mas corto, y un lápiz labial rojo imponente….

Regina trago saliva, no podía hablar.

Ruby se interpuso"que haces aquí?"gruño.

"ruby!"grito mary margaret.

"no me digas que tu la trajiste!?"le grito sin importarte que ambas mujeres estén en el medio.

"lo hice!"gruño esta"este lió adolescente tiene que acabar"gruño.

Allí Regina tomo palabra"lió adolescente?"dijo con ironía sin apartar la mirada de la rubia"ella fue la única adolescente"gruño.

"Regina yo…déjame explicarte…"

"no!, sabes?..."suspiro conteniendo la ira"rompiste nuestro acuerdo!, me dejaste sola!, no estuviste cuando te necesitaba!"grito demasiado fuerte mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

"Regina…estaba asustada!"  
"y yo que!?"lloro mas"no estaba lista emma!, acepte porque crei que te arrepentirías!, pero me dejaste sola!"lloro y ruby la acogió"por dios!, apenas tenia veinte años!"

"Regina…."a ella tambien le cayeron lagrimas y mary margaret le paso un brazo.

"no…"esta se oculto en ruby un sollozo. Hace muchos años que no lloraba en publico, pero todo salio en ese momento, no podía parar.

"que sucede?"llega robin con Henry a su lado, para luego ver a emma.

"robin.."esta miro al piso.

La mirada dulce del hombre cambio a una dura"emma"gruño"Regina estas bien?"bajo al niño que miro a su madre y a la desconocida.

Ruby la solto y la dejo en los brazos de el"no…"

Aunque todos odiaban esa escena, se alegraban que la morena suelte todo lo que contuvo desde tanto tiempo, necesitaba que alguien sea su roca.

"Regina…por favor déjame explicarte…"imploro esta.

"mama?"Henry la miro"porque estas triste?"dijo mirándola con sus ojos hermosos.

Regina levanto la vista y se seco las lagrimas.

Se puso a la altura de Henry"nada cariño, cosas del pasado" le sonrio.

"no quiero que estes triste…"hizo puchero.

"o cariño..."otra lagrima se le salio por la mejilla y lo abrazo. Miro a emma que veía toda la escena sonriendo débilmente"ve a jugar con ruby si?"

El asintió y tomo la mano de la morena.

Se paro volviendo a tener un temple frió, al parecer Henry la reconforto"a que volviste swan?"  
a emma se le rompió el corazón, solo le decía swan cuando estaba muy enojada, y eso sucedió pocas veces…"

"no…lo se…"susurro, porque realmente no lo sabia.

Regina miro sus manos y luego a emma"te…te…"toma aire mientras robin la reconfortaba"te lo llevaras?"

Emma negó con la cabeza"eres su madre…"susurro mirando al suelo.

A Regina se le cayo una lagrima y sonrio débilmente"a que viniste?"repitió.

"no..no lo se!"emma grito"no lo se Regina…."

Esta suspiro"solo…permanece alejada de mi"gruño y tomo su cartera para ir a buscar a Henry.

Robin le dio una mirada para luego marcharse.

"bien hecho emma"la de pelo pixie sonrió.

Esta la miro incrédula"estas loca?, eso fue un completo desastre!"grito esta.

"no, por fin lograste romper el muro de ella"sonrió"no lloraba en publico desde hace 9 años…"sonrio débilmente"y que creías?, que te recibiría con un abrazo?"

Emma suspiro"no lo se…mejor me ire…"

La cara de mary margaret cambio"si te vuelves a ir nunca seras perdonada!"le grito"por dios emma!, la lastimaste mucho!, y todos lo presenciamos!, nadie te perdonaría de la noche a la mañana!"

"tu si…"  
"aun no te perdone"le lanzo una mirada.

"y porque te importa que me quede?"

"poruqe la lastimaras mas y será mi culpa"dijo seria"si no tienes donde quedarte puedes venir a mi casa"

Ella suspiro"alquilare una habitación aquí"

La otra asintió y se marcho. Emma suspiro y se sento en una mesa.

La abuelita se acerco"menudo espectáculo montaron.." la riño.

"lo siento abuelita…"

"yo no soy la que te tiene que perdonar" le dio una mirada y se alejo.

Regina se acerco a su hijo y le dijo que recoja sus cosas"robin…"  
"si?"

"me llevas a casa?, no traje mi auto"suspiro.

El asintió pero killian se adelanto"yo la llevo"le sonrio"lleva a tu prima que esta un poco pasada de copas"rio.

El alzo una ceja,su prima borracha?, tenia que ver eso!

Se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a la casa Henry se fue a dormir.

Regina se había dormido en el auto y killian la cargo hasta la habitación.

No podía resistirse, ella era increíblemente sexy….

Le dio un beso en la boca….luego uno en el cuello…"ki…killian?"se despertó débilmente.

"sh….disfruta…"  
ella parpadeo, realmente no quería seguir haciendo eso pero…diablos lo necesitaba.

Lo beso, y con un giro ella termino arriba. Le arranco la camisa…diablos que pectorales….

"Regina amor…realmente te vez muy sexy, pero segura que quieres hacerlo?"

"si queda entre nosotros…"  
"no dire nada.."la beso….

* * *

 **díganme** **si quieren mas capítulos flshback n,n**

 **no me maten por lo de regina y killian XD, no es mi culpa, tienen demasiada quimica!**

 **ok no XD  
en el prox veremos a zelena!**

 **feliz año nuevo!**


	5. Chapter 5 vestido de novia

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tal vez algun agregado.

Cap 5:

Presente:

Faltaban tres días para la boda. Ese dia llegaba Zelena, gracias a dios no tenia problemas de dinero, porque le aviso cinco días antes.

Regina rezaba para que no venga, si de todos modos es falso…

Pero su hermana luego de gritar de enfado, paso a emoción, y dijo que archie, su esposo estaba yendo a comprar un pasaje.

Con robin las cosas se calmaron, y Henry decidio volver a la casa.

Ambos estaban de camino a buscar a Zelena.

Emma insistió en acompañarlos.

Todos estaban en su mercedes porque la morena se negó a ir en el escarabajo de la rubia.

"mama por cuanto se quedara la tia?"

"no lo se cariño, preguntale cuando la veas."

"estoy emocionada!"grito emma"adoro a verde"rio.

Regina fruncio el ceño y la empujo"no le digas asi a mi hermana!"

"mama hazle caso, esta en M.E.Q activo"ambos rieron.

Regina parpadeo "M.E.Q activo?, que diablos es eso?"

"mm, una cosas de nosotros…"emma contenia la risa.

"Henry"gruño.

"que?"se hizo el inocente.

"dime"gruño ella.

"que te digo que?"se hizo el tonto.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS me dices o no solo no te dejare ir a lo de emma, no podras

Ver a violet y no tendras ni tu teléfono ni ningún estúpido juego!"lo amenazo.

Emma conducia, y se dio vuelta"Henry.."  
"cállate swan"dice Regina clavándole la mirada a su hijo.

"lo siento mama, hice lo que pude…"dijo mirando a emma"significa modo evil queen activo…."

Emma fruncio el ceño mirando de nuevo hacia delante"traidor…"

Regina levanto una ceja"modo evil queen activo?"recalculo"me encanta!"ambos se miran sorprendidos.

"realmente?"Henry pregunta cuidadosamente.

"si..."rio"pero no lo usen solo en mi"

"pero…tu eres evil queen, perdería la lógica mama"dice Henry.

Esta bufo"lo se….lo usan mucho?"dice alzando una ceja.

Ambos se dan una mirada"mm no…"dice emma sudando.

"casi nunca…."  
"porque tu eres un angel gina….nunca estas en modo evil queen…"dice emma mordiéndose el labio para no reir.

Pero Regina lo hizo"los mataria si no estuviera de excelente humor…"

Estuvieron callados el resto del camino.

Ya en el aeropuerto…

"mama! Cuando llega la tia?"gime el

"ya llegara, su vuelo se debe haber retrasado" dice exasperada la morena.

"Henry ve a comprarte algo para beber" emma le da el dinero.

El se va.

"Regina!"alguien grita a sus espaldas.

Ella se da vuelta asustada para ver a su hermana correr a ella.

Rie y se levanta rápidamente para recibir el abrazo"Zelena!"

La colorada utiliza toda su fuerza en el abrazo dejando sin aliento a su hermana.

"me alegra tanto verte!"grita.

"lo se cariño"se separa tomando aliento"a mi tambien…"rien.

"me alegra tanto que mi hermana pequeña se case!"Zelena pego un salto.

"oye"esta fruncio el ceño"eso que quiere decir?"

"bueno cariño, quiere decir que eres demasiado coqueta, pero huyes del matrimonio…"era su hermana, sabia porque huia,pero no estaba de acuerdo.

"no soy coqueta!"esta cruza los brazos.

"si lo eres…"susurra divertida emma.

Zelena la ve"pero si es mi rubia favorita!"la abraza tambien a ella. al soltarla emma casi cae al suelo"donde esta mi sobrino?" frunce el ceño.

"tia!"viene corriendo con una coca cola que le encaja a emma.

Ambos se abrazan pero esta vez es Zelena quien sale sin aliento"mi mujer estaba emocionada de llegar"rie archie al llegar con las maletas y el bebe en brazos.

"archie!"Regina lo abraza"pero si es mi sobrina favorita!"agarra a la bebe"que hermosa esta bex!"la mecía.

"lo se…creo que fue ayer cuando la tuve.."sonríe.

Archie saluda a los demás"como andas mi escritor?"le bromea a henry.

"muy bien, y tu pepe grillo?"ambos rien.

Zelena hace cara de fastidio"no entiendo porque mi marido tiene que ser un grillo!"se cruza de brazos.

"porque pepe aconsejaba, y el es psicólogo…"dijo como muy lógico Henry.

"y eso le da lógica…"Zelena rola los ojos.

En el momento que le dijeron que emma era su madre, su hermana y archie tuvieron que pasar una temporada con ellos, en la cual archie era su psicólogo, y logro que perdonara a la morena.

"bueno vamos?, si no los dejo"bromeo emma

"que es mi auto!"gruño Regina"conduciré yo"

"ohh! No confias en mi?"hizo puchero.

"no…"  
rieron y se encaminaron a la casa.

Todos estaban charlando animadamente cuando se escucha el ruido de la puerta.

"hola"dice robin al llegar con tres cajas de pizza.

"por dios!, no te veía desde que tenías 16 años!"lo abrazo la colorada.

"hola Zelena, un gusto verte"rio.

"no puedo creer que te cases con mi hermanita" suspiro.

"yo tampoco…"bromeo el.

Mientras robin y emma ponían la mesa, Zelena charlaba con su hermanita.

"Zelena, estoy feliz que estes aquí!"la morena la abraza"pero, tendras que dormir en el cuarto de emma…todavía tengo la cuna de Henry, pero tendría que ponerla en mi cuarto….y el cuarto de emma es chico…"  
"no importa, entramos archie y yo?"

"perfectamente…"  
"entonces esta bien"sonrio"no quiero dejar a bexi allí….no quiero interrumpir tu noche…"le guiño un ojo.

"Zelena!"la reprendio y rieron"no hay problema…de verdad…"

La colorada asintió y luego fueron a comer.

Luego de eso, robin y Henry fueron a jugar videojuegos, y archie estaba demasiado cansado, asi que se fue a dormir.

Las tres mujeres y la bebe dormida se quedaron.

"y bien?...donde esta tu vestido!?"dice emocionada su hermana.

Regina se atraganto"ve….vestido?"abrió los ojos.

"no…"Zelena puso cara seria"no tienes un vestido blanco!?"le grito.

Ella parpadeo nerviosa"se…se me paso…yo…yo…"  
"como diablos puedes estar tan distraída como para olvidarte!?"

"pues…pues tengo cosas en mi vida mas importantes Zelena!"grita ella.

Emma rola los ojos y se levanta.

Sale de la casa dejando a las otras desconcertadas.

Entra con una gran bolsa"emma!, elegiste mi ves…."no logro terminar, porque la rubia lo saco de la bolsa y ella quedo boquiabierta.

"woaw, realmente remedias el hecho de que te fuiste diez años…"bromeo Zelena impactada.

"lo se"esta sonrio.

Regina no dejaba de mirarlo.

Tenia escote corazón, era ajustado hasta por abajo del busto, y luego suelto, sin tener demasiado volumen. Llegaba hasta casi los pies, y algunos bordados dorados.

"tu…lo compraste por mi…"se le humedecieron los ojos y se levanta despacio para tocar ese vestido.

"si…sabia que lo olvidarías y te conozco"dijo simplemente la rubia dejando que Regina tome el vestido.

"es hermoso…"le salían lagrimas"muchas gracias emma…"

"que esperas!?, pruébatelo!"grito la colorada.

Ella rio entre lagrimas y fue a colocárselo.

Se miro al espejo.

La parte del busto era como un corcel, con muchos bordados dorados, ese vestido le marcaba perfectamente sus curvas, y la hacia angelical.

Se limpio las lagrimas y salio.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron asombradas, y la bebe despertó llorando.

Zelena la agarro sin dejar de mirar a su hermana" lo vez cariño?, ves a tu tia?...esta hermosa verdad?" dice ella tambien con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella rie entre lagrimas y emma la abraza" que se siente?"  
"demasiado real…"susurra esta llorando" no quiero que sea real…"  
emma la miro"no tengas miedo cariño, el te ama…"  
ella la miro"no es cierto…es un arreglo emma, solo un arreglo" intento detener sus lagrimas.

"pero tu no quieres eso" le sonrio emma

Ella mira al piso"que tanto hablan?"dice Zelena.

"nada, le decía que esta hermosa"sonrio emma"vea cambiarte, no queremos que se arruine"le sonrio.

Regina cerro la puerta de su habitación y se largo a llorar.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **aparecio zelena!?** **quien adora su relacion fuera de pantalla!?**

 **n.n regina es una despistada!, olvidarse su propio vestido...**

 **bien que existe nuestra salvadora ;)**

 **bueno, la bebe, bex es un,...tributo a rebecca mader?, jaja no tenia ganas de pensar un nombre y se lo robe XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	6. Chapter 6 hogar familiar

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 6:

a la mañana siguiente:

emma durmió en el sillón. Puso alguna tonta excusa, pero realmente era para que no le quede alternativa a robin de dormir con Regina.

Ambos pusieron almohadas entre ellos y durmieron realmente nerviosos.

Henry se acababa de ir al colegio, y robin al trabajo.

Archie salio, dejando a las chicas de nuevo solas.

"quien quiere mis exquisitos huevos revueltos?" dice emma.

"mmm con café negro?" dice cansada Regina.

"como guste" rio esta.

"para mi un te verde" sonrio su hermana.

Se fue a la cocina dejando a las hermanas solas.

"donde fue archie?"dijo bostezando la morena. Le puso tan de los nervios que alguien duerma con ella, que no sea ni su hermana ni Henry ni emma que no pudo dormir.

"a buscar una casa"

Regina estaba tan dormida que solo asintió" ah" emma puso la taza frente a ella y le dio un gran sorbo.

Lo que la despertó y de repente analizo lo que le dijo su hermana" espera que!?"

Las otras dos mujeres la estaban observando esperando su reacción.

Ambas rieron" te lo dije" dijo emma estirando su mano.

La colorada puso diez dólares" yo apostaba que tardaría menos" bufo.

"que acaba de suceder?" dijo confundida la morena.

"apostamos cuando reaccionarias, ella gano" dijo molesta su hermana.

"eso lo entendí" dijo frunciendo el ceño la morena" digo, porque archie esta buscando departamento?"  
ella suspiro" estamos pensando mudarnos aquí" sonrio.

Regina quedo con la boca abierta y con un brillo en los ojos" de verdad?"  
"muy enserio" sonrio.

"porque?"

"porque….eres mi única familia Regina"dijo sonriendo débilmente Zelena" y archie puede conseguir un trabajo aquí fácilmente, bexi estaría mucho mejor aquí…."suspiro" y allí realmente nada nos detiene"

"y….y sus amigos?" dijo la morena parpadeando.

"ninguno que pueda atraparnos allí" suspiro" glinda viene para este lado de vez en cuando asi que no es problema, y august dijo que siempre había lugar en su casa, el resto no importan realmente" hizo una pausa" aquí tambien esta la familia de archie…"

Ella abrió los ojos"lo esta?"  
ella asintió sonriendo"lo esta….bueno no aquí,el de aquí, nacio en nueva york, pero esta mucho mas cerca…."sonrio.

"asi que esta resuelto…"

Zelena asintió. Ella era una modelo de gran categoría, podría conseguir trabajo fácilmente" muy resuelto….porque aunque no me lo digas…algo ocultas cariño…algún problema que no quieres que sepa"le reprende la mayor" cuanto funciono cuando adolescentes?" alzo una ceja.

Emma trago saliva y Regina agacho la cabeza" asi que es por eso?"

"no, es porque me encanta aquí, y esa maldita casa me trae demasiados recuerdos" esta suspira" y quiero cuidarte….por todos los años que no pude….asi que cuando estes lista, puedes contarme" le sonrio y se levanto para irse a la habitación.

"Zelena…"llama la pequeña.

"si?"

Esta se levanta y la abraza dejando caer algunas lagrimas" te amo…"

"yo tambien cariño…"esta la acoge y va a ver a su hija.

Cuando volvió Regina ya volvió a poner su mascara, y dejar los sentimientos a un lado.

* * *

 **:3**

 **lo se, cap corto, pero muy bonito!**

 **tuvo mucha pelusa :3**

 **en el prox es la despedida de soltera XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	7. Chapter 7 despedida de soltera

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 7:

Regina días antes contrato a una organizadora privada. charly. era una morocha con ojos verdes.

Casi se muere de un infarto cuando le dice que la boda tenia que ser unos días después, pero le ofrecia montones de dinero, asi que acepto.

Por ello Regina dijo que lo haga como le parecía, lo único decía era que odiaba el pescado, que robin odiaba los cítricos, y que todo tenia que estar en rojo y dorado. Sobre la tarta, dijo que ambos amaban el chocolate.

Despues de ello se despreocupo….diablos!, la boda era la dia siguiente…

Henry volvió del colegio. La morena estaba preparando la cena "cariño como te fue en la escuela?"  
"bien, les conté a mis amigos que te casaras….pueden ir?"

Ella parpadeo" em….si, supongo…"sonríe falsamente.

"ohhh, y grace dijo que si tendras una despedida de soltera…."

Emma justo entro a la habitación" o claro que si!" dijo ella divertida, agarrando un yogurt.

"no me gustan esas cosas emma!, y que no es real!"susurro consternada.

"para el resto si, y tiene que haber una despedida"

"pero me conocen, saben que…"

"y me conocen a mi"le guiña un ojo" estate lista a las 7 30 cariño, nosotros seguimos con la comida, o no Henry?"  
el se quedo pensando" robin tambien tendrá su despedida?"

"si, hable con killian, lo secuestraran" rio" aunque en las películas no termina bien…"susurra.

El nombre killian hizo a la reina revolverse el estomago, asi que se fue a preparar.

Se baño, y al salir, fue al cuarto a cambiarse.

"donde vas?" pregunta robin.

"a mi despedida" suspira

"no quieres verdad?"  
"no…."rieron.

"a mi me secuestraran…"dice divertido.

"como lo sabes?"dice confundida.

"will con copas de mas, es fácil de sacar información…."rieron.

Robin se fue a bañar mientras la morena elegia que ponerse.

Si iba a divertirse porque no ser atrevida?

Agarro un vestido, que apenas sobrepasaba el muslo, era bastante ajustado, de color rojo, y con un escote generoso.

Unos tacos negros tan altos que a algunas les daba vértigo, y un tapado, larguísimo, que cerrado tapaba todo, de color negro.

Se lo cerro, y nadie sabia que traía puesto.

Salio, y estaba archie, con Zelena muy acaramelados.

"iras a la despedida de robin?"dice ella sentándose cerca.

"no, no me gustan esas cosas" dice el"  
"cariño ve!, yo voy a la despedida de Regina, ve tu allí" le sonrio.

"pero…y rebecca?"

"se quedara con Henry" la morena mira a su hijo.

"que!?"grito el" yo no puedo ir?" dice lastimosamente.

"cariño….no!, lo organiza killian, quien sabe lo que pasara" rola los ojos" tu apenas tienes 13 años"

"pero mama…"  
"No, te quedas a cuidar a tu prima" se levanta y su hijo la sigue.

"mama!"van donde emma y este la mira" mama!"suplica.

Esta parpadea y mira a su amiga" que quiere?"  
"ir a la despedida de robin" gruñe esta.

Emma palidece" no iras, punto" se da vuelta.

"que!?, tu eres la divertida mama!" se queja" porque dices que no?"  
"porque conozco a killian, y si digo que si, tu madre me mata…"rien y emma termina la comida.

Todos cenan, y se quedan charlando.

Henry se encerró en su cuarto enfadado, pero le dejaron a la bebe.

No entraba nadie mas en el sillón y Regina tuvo que sentarse sobre robin.

Mientras todos hablan ellos se miraban. parecian una pareja tan real…."mm robin…."ella tomo aire" estas asustado?"

"por mañana?...no, tu eres la mejor esposa que podría tener" le bromea" y tu…"

Ella mira a sus manos" supongo…."

Robin comprende y la abraza.

Regina normalmente diría que no es apropiado, que no debe hacerlo.

El no sabe si es por la gente, o si es por que estaba débil, pero ella no se movio, de echo se apretó mas a el.

Dejo una lagrima caer, cuando tocan el timbre.

Regina se la limpia rapidamente" tu secuestro o las chicas?" dice divertida.

Escucharon gritos" bueno milady" el se levanta" me van a secuestrar…."

Ella rie y hace cara de preocupada" o no!, volveras para la boda!?"  
el rie" claro que si, no me la perderia por nada del mundo!" dos hombres lo agarran y lo van arrastrando el finge asustarse" no se si volveré en una sola pieza!"le grita y desaparecen.

Archie los había seguido.

Minutos mas tarde llegan las chicas, que alquilaron una limusina, y las tres mujeres suben allí.

Estaban,mal, tink, mary margaret,belle, ruby, y ellas tres.

Cuando salieron, entraron a un pub, donde había chicos haciendo bailes sexis, chicas, donde se bailaba, y había bebidas.

Todas comienzan a gritar como unas locas y Regina parpadea" que demonios hacemos aquí!?"se pone histérica.

"es tu despedida!, donde creías que te llevábamos!?"grita como puede emma.

"a tomar algo!?"contesta a los gritos la morena, la música estaba muy fuerte.

Todas comienzan a reir" oye, puedes tomar algo….mientras miras el espectáculo…"ruby se va a sentar a la mesa riendo.

Todas la siguen, inclusive Regina que es empujada por su hermana.

Están en una de las primeras mesas, por lo que tenían a todos los hombres exhibiéndose delante.

La reina se tapa la cara.

El camarero se acerca" algún especial?"

Emma asiente" es su despedida de soltera!"grita y todas aplauden.

El rie" muy bien, le dire a los chicos" guiña un ojo" algo para beber?"

Todas pidieron margaritas.

El chico le susurro a algo a uno cerca del escenario, y va a buscar las bebidas.

Las chicas se ponen a bailar y arrastran a la morena.

"emma!, no quiero estar aquí!"gime.

"no seas agua fiesta, un rato y nos vamos" le hace puchero" y sacate la campera que hace calor!"se pone a saltar.

Ella suspira y se la desabrocha, valiendo la mirada de todos en ese lugar.

"woaw…"dice Zelena.

"woaw?, estoy mal?"dice asustada.

"estas hermosa!, nunca te vi….con tan poca ropa…"emma abrió los ojos y la llevo a bailar.

Despues de un buen rato, y con varias copas encima, Regina era el centro de atención, no paraba de bailar, soltarse, y coquetear con quien se le ponía delante.

Otro chico en ropa interior se le acerco" hola guapa…me dijeron que era tu despedida"

Ella rie" es cierto…..depende de como lo mires…"dijo borracha.

El la llevo mas al centro" cuéntame mientras te bailo quieres?"

Ella asintió sin importarle que el chico se refregaba, subía y baja con ella." bueno, me caso con mi mejor amigo…"  
"dicen que esos matrimonios son los que duraran mas" la agarra de la cintura.

"si bueno, nos separaremos cuando este embarazada" rie estúpidamente.

"woaw, tienen todo decidido….porque se casan?"  
ella rie mas" me deportaran….."suspira

El rie y busca su boca.

Ella la abre y comienzan a besarse de manera intensa.

El prácticamente la desnuda,….y bueno, el ya casi lo estaba.

emma los ve y decide que fue suficiente" Regina…"la arrastra.

Esta gime y se despide melosamente de el" que!?"  
"te estas por casar!"

Ella parpadea" y?"

"y que, aunque su matrimonio sea abierto dime que diran los demás de ti?"  
ella suspira.

Se sientan de nuevo mientras el resto baila.

Ella toma otra mararita y se asienta en el hombro de la rubia" Emmy" dice como una niña" no te odio…"  
ella rie"yo tampoco te odio reggie, pero estas pasada de copas…"  
"eso no es cierto!"se levanta de un salto, para chocar con una espalda fuerte.

Se da vuelta" Regina?" dice el parpadeando.

"robin!"se le cuelga y lo besa.

Emma no puede creer lo que ve, mañana la cargara demasiado…"woaw…..estas bien….?"  
"perfectamente" lo vuelve a besar" no puedo besar a mi casi esposo?"

El la mira confundido y arquea la ceja mirando a emma.

"esta borracha robin" esta rola los ojos" que tal tu secuestro?"

"bien, me ataron, me llevaron prostitutas, me tiraron al agua, y terminamos aquí" suspiro" al parecer no somos los únicos que se nos ocurrio…"  
ella rie" al parecer no…"mira a la mujer de pecho.

Regina estaba acurrucada contra el con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

Porque tenia que ser tan perfecta?, tan besable…"ya es bastante tarde, la llevare a casa" el suspiro.

Emma quiso negarse pero asintió" donde están los chicos?" el los señalo" les avisare, toma, este es su tapado" Se fue.

Robin cargo a Regina en el auto. El prácticamente no había bebido, asi que podía manejar.

Cuando la sento, noto lo corto del vestido.

Dios santo, que esta mujer lo hacia apropósito!?

Rápidamente la cubrió con su campera.

"robin" esta susurro.

"si?"

"eres muy hermoso" esta susurro acomodándose junto a la ventana.

El sonrio y entro al auto" tu lo eres mucho mas su majestad" rio.

"no es cierto ladron…."ella comenzó a dormirse.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

Tenia que hablar con ella. No podía seguir las reglas. No ya no mas, el nunca dejo de amar a Regina, pero era un estúpido imprudente que solo pensaba con su segunda cabeza.

Esas reglas….por dios!, el no queria acostarse con otras mujeres, y el solo hecho de imaginarla con otro hombre….

La necesitaba, 100 porciento.

El se fue a vivir con ella, porque su casa estaba hipotecada, necesitaba la maldita herencia!.

Pero no pensaban dormir en la misma cama, claro que no, el dormiría en el cuarto contiguo.

Paro el auto. Habían llegado.

Cargo a Regina hacia arriba.

Al entrar, la coloco suavemente en la cama.

Tenia que dejarla asi?, tenia que cambiarla?.

El le saco los tacos…..pero no queria que se le arruine el vestido por su culpa….

Vio esos perfectos pies y suspiro. la dio vuelta y le bajo la cremallera.

Le saco el vestido, y le coloco en el camisón de satén.

Abrió las mantas, y la acurruco allí.

Ella abrió los ojos" robin?"  
"milady…."

"que hago aquí?"

"estas borracha" el suspiro y luego sonrio" crei que podias aguantar mejor el alcohol…"

Ella rio "puedo hacerlo, pero mañana me caso ,decidí no hacerlo" sonrio.

El rio" duérmete"

"quédate" ella susurro.

"no cariño, ire a lo de will, ´por alguna razón no te puedo ver horas antes del matrimonio" ella asintió." Regina?"

Esta lo miro adormilada" si?"

"si todo esto estaría en otra situación…no lo hiciéramos como un negocio…..te casarías conmigo?"  
ella parpadeo" como….de verdad?"

"como de verdad…."el sonrio.

Ella se quedo mirando la nada" tienes papas fritas?"

El rio y se levanto. Sabia que no le contestaría, pero lo intentaría….diablos!, eso no se lo preguntaría a una Regina completamente despierta nunca…"no, ahora duérmete…"

Salio de la habitación.

* * *

 **hey! proximo recuerdo de zelena y regina de niñas :3**

 **problema!**

 **no se que le pasa a fanfiction, pero si comentan no lo puedo leer.**

 **si quieren pueden mandarme mensajes directamente a mi n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	8. Chapter 8 recuerdo de niñez

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 8:

21 años antes:

Hace dos años cora mills se había ido de su caso con Henry por el dinero.

Le robo una gran cantidad y se fue. Se escapo con su amante, dejando a su hija y a su marido atrás.

A quien engañaba?, ella solo pensaba en si misma,no era buena madre.

Lo único que ella queria para esa chiquilla, era el éxito.

Pero esta nunca le obedecía!.

Desistió y se fue.

Había roto con su amante hace ya mucho tiempo, por lo que volvió al país.

Se le había acabado el dinero, pero sabia que si volvia a su casa no la recibirían.

Necesitaba una escusa….necesitaba ganarse su…."perdón"

Entonces lo recordo y sonrio plenamente.

Se encamino a un orfanato.

Busco a una niña. Cuando le dijeron donde estaba sonrio plenamente.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la chica colorada.

Esta tenia el pelo despeinado, ropa sucia y al parecer estaba de mal humor.

Pero aun asi, era igual a ella….era una mills.

Se sento a su lado"hola…"

La otra la miro recelosa"si quieres adoptar a un niño por allí están los jóvenes"dijo con desgano.

"tu nunca viviste con una familia?"

"si, pero cuando mi madre murió mi padre me dijo que era adoptada, se canso de mi y me trajo aquí"rolo los ojos"tu quien eres?"gruño.

Cora trago saliva, su hija tenia carácter…."tu madre…"  
Zelena suavizo la mirada"mi….mi madre?"

Cora asintió"vengo a llevarte a casa"le sonrio.

El rostro de la joven se ilumino"de …verdad?"

"lamento dejarte cariño….era joven he imprudente…."eso no era cierto, tenia veinte cinco años, pero como el padre de la niña era pobre, y ella estaba buscando la fortuna, decidio darse a ella misma su mejor oportunidad.

"yo…yo…sueño con esto todas las noches"sollozo"de verdad me llevaras?"

Cora asintió con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo"de verdad te llevare….ve a recoger tus cosas"le sonrio.

Zelena corrió a dentro.

"niña estúpida"dice cora levantándose con cara de pocos amigos.

Si realmente no queria el dinero no estaría haciendo todo eso….

Pero su plan era sencillo.

Fingía ser la esposa honoraria, la mejor madre, por un largo tiempo, mientras robaba el dinero poco a poco para que no sospechen nada. Dejaría la cuenta vacia…

Sonrio malignamente.

Luego huiría Y dejaría a su hija allí. Esa sucia colorada….Hizo cara de asco.

"estoy lista"sonrio con su pequeña mochila cargada.

Ella bufo y la llevo al auto, Ya había firmado los papeles.

Ambas estaban calladas, y quedaban unas tres horas para llegar a su hogar.

"y….que te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?"

Zelena parpadeo. Nunca se puso a pensar en ello…..

Luego recordo a todas las jóvenes que veía en la televisión…."me gustaría ser modelo"sonrio de par en par.

Cora contuvo la risa. esa niña sucia queria ser modelo!?, suerte con eso…."seguro lo seras"dijo fingidamente.

"gracias"sonrio la niña para mirar al camino"a donde vamos?"

"a mi hogar…"sonrio"no estuve allí en mucho tiempo"

"vives sola?"

"no, tengo…."no sabia si decirle de Regina, asi que lo omitio"un esposo…al que abandone. No sabia si lo amaba, pero ahora estoy segura"sonrio falsamente.

La colorada tambien sonrio"me alegra que encuentres el amor…"

Cora suspiro, odiaba el silencio"y…..cuanto tienes?, 11?,12?"dijo sin apartar la vista del camino.

Zelena parpadeo"tengo 15…..tu deberías saberlo"dijo confundida.

"claro…"rio nerviosa. Esa edad debe tener Regina, pero no podían culparla por olvidar detalles como hace cuanto abandono a Zelena!

Se quedaron en un hotel.

Cora quería ganar la confianza de su hija, para que al otro dia cuando la lleve a la casa este de su lado.

Hablaron de cosas triviales sobre que la película favorita de la niña era el mago de oz, que amaba el color verde, las manzanas verdes…

Cosas asi.

Cora odiaba todo aquello.

Ella adoraba Alicia en el país de las maravillas, amaba el rojo, y las manzanas rojas….de donde había sacado a esa niña?

Se le quedo mirando.

La adolescente estaba bien compuesta, como ella a su edad.

Tenia un colorado intenso, unas caderas y pechos firmes….si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que se vea mejor…

"Zelena?"  
"si?"

"quieres…..un dia de chicas?"dice.

Ella alza una ceja"no es lo que estamos teniendo?"dijo confusa.

"no, algo como, compras, spa, peluquería…."  
los ojos de la niña brillaron"claro!"

Prepararon el auto y salieron.

Primero fueron a por ropa.

La niña de verdad amaba el verde!.

A cora no le importaba gastar el ultimo dinero en la niña, si de todos modos la usaba para conseguir mas….Justo no?

Zelena se eligió un vestido ajustado verde oscuro, unas chaquetas negras, una camisa verde, una remera verde, dos calzas negras, un jean negro, y por ultimo un sombrero negro.

Cora estaba sorprendida tenia un buen estilo….tal vez la juzgo mal,tal vez en su antigua casa era toda una dama….

"a donde vamos ahora?"

"al spa…"sonrieron.

Le dieron masajes, cremas,y Zelena termino con una piel hermosamente suave y tensa.

Luego siguió la peluquería.

De su colorado sucio, salio uno brillante. Su hija tenia un hermoso pelo…

Luego volvieron al hotel.

"gracias….mama" dijo sonrojada y cayo a la cama.

Cora suspiro y tambien durmió.

Al otro dia se encaminaron a la casa.

Cora golpeo la puerta un poco nerviosa.

Alguien la abrió.

"Henry"dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

El la mira con cara de disgusto"que demonios haces aquí?"  
"vengo a pedi perdón….te amo Henry, lamento no darme cuenta antes…"intento ser lo mas sincera posible.

El rio y le cerro la puerta. Cora la había trabado con el pie"Henry….vamos cariño, tienes a otra persona en tu vida?"susurro melosa mente.

"no claro que no!, yo estuve ocupado cuidando a la hija que abandonaste!"

"pues ahora estoy aquí,en mi mejor comportamiento…. Vamos Henry…."lo acaricia.

Diablos, el amaba a esa mujer….

Ve venir a una chica colorada"mama?, como van las cosas?"

El hombre parpadea"mama?"

"si Henry,ella me cambio, quiero ser una buena madre…"

El fruncio el ceño"cuantos años tienes cariño?"

"15"

El la mira con cara de enojo"un año después nos casamos cora!, no se te ocurrio decirme que tenias una hija!?"

"pues no!, era joven, estúpida, y creia que no podía ser madre" suspiro. Parte de ello era cierto…." Perdóname Henry, cambiare, por Zelena…por ti…."

Antes de que el conteste se escucho un grito de adentro"quien es papa!?"

Zelena parpadea. Su…su madre tenia otra hija?...no…tenia que ser solo de ese hombre…..verdad?

"ven cariño…"el dijo para adentro.

A los minutos se acerca una niña con el pelo negro largo, un vestido lila, y unos ojos café"mama…?"dijo asustada"volviste!"no sabia si colgarse de su madre o queria escapar.

Zelena parpadeo con lagrimas en los ojos. Cora tuvo otra hija que si conservo…..

La mayor miraba a la colorada para ver su reacción"lo hice"suspiro"Regina cariño, esta es Zelena…tu…hermana…"

Esta parpadea"pero es mayor que yo…"  
"lo se, la tuve antes que a ti y la di en adopción…"

Regina frunció el ceño"eres una horrible madre"

"Regina!"la reprendió Henry.

Esta miro al piso avergonzada.

El hombre suspiro"vamos a hablar adentro cora….regina, ve a mostrarle el cuarto de invitados a zelena…"

Regina asintió sonriendo y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba"sígueme!"dijo esta gritando.

Zelena no tenia tiempo para esto, odiaba a esa niña.

Subio con desgano"ya me trajiste, ahora vete"gruño.

Regina parpadeo"pero eres mi hermana!, quiero pasar tiempo contigo!"

La otra le dio la espalda"yo no, vete renacuajo!"

Regina no le hizo caso y se sento"cual es tu color preferido?"

Zelena bufo y comenzó a sacar su ropa"el verde"  
"fruta?"

"manzana verde"

"la mia roja!"dijo sonriendo"película?"

"el mago de oz"dijo rolando los ojos.

"cuantos años tienes?"

"15"

"yo 12"

"no me interesa"gruñe

"woaw!, que ropa mas bonita!, me la prestas!?"  
Zelena hace cara de pocos amigos"claro que no, es mia y a ti te quedara como un payaso, vete!"le grita.

"pero…."Zelena la empuja a la salida y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Al darse vuelta estaba muy enfadada.

Ve un velador y no aguanta mas.

Lo agarra y lo tira al piso con fuerza comenzando a gritar.

Abajo:

"porque haz vuelto cora?, quieres mas dinero?"gruño.

"quiero una familia, con Zelena incluida."

"ella es aceptada en esta casa, tu no"gruñe.

"vamos Henry…"ella se levanta y lo acaricia"te extrañe…"le robo un beso" no me extrañaste?"

"cora!"este gruñe.

"vamos Henry,….vamos, prometo ser una buena esposa…"le guiña un ojo.

Este se rindió, amaba a cora"esta bien pero te juro cora que si esto es otro engaño, terminaras en bancarrota"se levanta enfadado" duerme en la otra habitación de invitados, a y cora….te harás un análisis de sangre con Zelena, eres capas de traer a cualquiera"se fue.

Todos cenaron en sus cuartos.

Durante varias semanas cora intento ganar su perdón. Actuaba como cualquier madre y ama de casa amorosa. Los análisis llegaron y Henry tuvo que admitir que de verdad era su hija.

Y Regina, aunque no quería, la termino de amaba a su madre, aparte de todo la amaba, y tenia tan solo 12 años!...ella la necesitaba….

Luego de un largo tiempo, Henry tambien la perdono, y cora paso a la gran habitación.

Podía dejar las cosas asi, pero no…..empezó a sacar una cantidad de dinero cada dia, asi hasta que se cumplio un año y unos meses.

Henry estaba casi en bancarrota, y no tardaría en saberlo, por lo que cuando todos fueron a dar un paseo, inclusive Zelena que empezaba a adaptarse, ella hizo las maletas y escapo.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta la casa era un caos.

Zelena comenzó a gritar y a romper todo, Regina se encerró en su habitación, y Henry llamo a quien pudo para impedir la transición, y recuperar su dinero.

El hombre mayor lo logro, recupero casi todo su dinero, y decidio no dejar a cora entrar a su vida mas.

Cuando lo soluciono fue a ver a las niñas.

"Regina?, puedo pasar?"

La niña estaba acurrucada en su cama llorando"papi…."  
"hey cariño…..que sucede?"

Ella comenzó a llorar"porque mama no me quiere?, porque se fue de nuevo?,hicimos algo?"

El suspiro" claro que no Regina, no vuelvas a decirlo" contesto serio" tu madre es una mala persona, lamento no haberlo visto antes….te amo, nunca te dejare, y ella se lo pierde, estamos mejor asi verdad?"  
Regina asintió sin creerlo"pero…y Zelena?"  
"ella se quedara, es tu hermana y no tiene la culpa"

Reigna comenzó a sollozar" pero me odiaba antes!, me odiara mas…."  
"no te preocupes, dejara de odiarte, nadie se resiste a ti" le sonrio y se fue con Zelena.

Al entrar vio su cuarto destrozado y a ella llorando en la cama"vete, tu no eres nadie!"le grita.

El suspiro"desde ahora soy tu tutor…."  
Zelena lo mira"mi tutor?...no…no me devolveras al orfanato?"

"claro que no Zelena….cora nos lastimo a todos, no te aria algo asi nunca!"

Ella se seco las lagrimas" de verdad?"

El asintió y le acomodo el pelo" espero que seas feliz aquí…"  
"Henry…."

"si?"  
"porque se fue?...porque me trajo?" sollozo.

El hombre trago saliva, sabia que la niña tenia 16 años, pero no creía que estuviera lista…"cariño, ella te utilizo….te trajo para que nosotros le creamos y asi poder sacar dinero desde adentro…"Zelena se largo a llorar mas fuerte"lo siento, te dejare sola…"

Regina tenia 13 años y medio, pronto 14, pero su hermana de 16 siempre la usaba para recargar su enojo.

La odiaba, y ella no sabia porque, solo sabia que su hermana le guardaba rencor, y si no fuera por Henry, la trataría peor.

Ella acababa de cumplir 14, y se peleo con Zelena.

"aléjate de mi!, eres una niña insoportable!"le grito esta.

Regina ya era una adolescente y empezaba a cobrar carácter"deja de usarme para descargar tu enojo Zelena!, no tengo la culpa de nada!"  
"oohh el pollito reacciona he!?"se burlo"mira piojosa, ami nadie me viene a contestar, bien!?, y tienes la culpa de todo lo que paso, es tu maldita culpa!"

Regina comenzó a sollozar"pero no te conozco mas que desde hace un año!, que diablos te hice!?"  
"todo!, por tu culpa cora me dio en adopción, a ti te mantuvo!"sollozo"a mi me dio y a ti te mantuvo….por tu culpa creci en una familia sin amor, por tu culpa se aburrieron de mi y me devolvieron al orfanato, por tu culpa mi mama me trajo, y luego se fue!"  
Regina parpadeo" asi que es eso….."susurro"lo siento Zelena, pero en eso no tengo nada que ver, la única culpa que alguien tiene es cora, es una horrible madre, persona y cualquier cosa"gruño"deberías odiarla a ella, mi padre podría devolverte pero se quedo contigo, porque te aprecia, y porque se lo rogué, asi que madura Zelena!, eres mayor que yo y actuas como una idiota!"cierra la puerta con un portazo y corre afuera.

Se sienta en la vereda y comienza a llorar.

"hey…."  
ella mira hacia arriba, una rubia estaba parada allí.

"hey…."  
"que te sucede?"se sienta a su lado.

"me pelee con mi hermana"suspiro"y tu?"

"yo no tengo hermanos, ni padres….estoy de intercambio con un amigo"sonrio"los chicos de aquí están en mi familia de acogida"sonrio.

"oh….mi nombre es Regina mills, y el tuyo?"  
"emma swan"le tiende la mano. Un chico rubio con ojos azules se acerca"y el es robin locksley"

El chico le sonrie y le tiene la mano"un placer conocerla milady"le guiña un ojo y le besa la mano.

"cuantos años tienes?"  
"14 y ustedes?"  
"ella tiene 12, y yo tengo 15"sonrio.

Regina se coloro, le gustaba ese chico…."oye!, tengo un plan para que tu y tu hermana se amiguen!"

Ella rio"cual emma?"  
"nos invitas a tu casa, y le hablamos de lo maravilloso que es tenerte, y blablablá…."

Ella suspira"no creo que funcione…"  
"somos muy persuasivos, verdad robin?"lo mira

"claro que si, y esta rubia de aquí, tiene el talento de saber cuando mientes y cuando dices la verdad"le sonrio a su amiga.

Ambos se abrazan"ustedes salen?"pregunta la morena.

Ambos se despegan rápidamente"claro que no!"dice la rubia.

"crecimos juntos!, somos hermanos!"grita el.

Ella rie"bien, vamos a mi casa"le sonríe.

Al entrar ella le avisa a su padre que trajo unos amigos a comer.

Se la pasa hablando con ellos y los conoce mas.

Zelena baja a comer"quienes son estos renacuaja?"gruñe ella.

Regina suspira y la mira"mis amigos, y te agradecería que no me hables si me vas a llamar asi"la ignoro.

Zelena suspiro y fue a la cocina.

Emma la siguió"hola….zelena verdad?"

Ella suspiro y asintió"tu?"  
"emma"le dio la mano"escuche hablar de ti, Regina en verdad te aprecia"le sonríe.

La colorada la miro"lo hace?"  
"si, eres su modelo a seguir, te admira"le sonríe.

Zelena parpadeo"de verdad?"  
la rubia asintió"pero dice que la odias…"  
Zelena se da vuelta para servirse agua" tiene razón, la odio"

"pues no se debe, es una gran hermana, si la perdieras te darias cuenta que la amas"suspiro y se fue.

Regina siguió jugando y estando con ellos todo el tiempo que se quedaron allí.

Luego se pasaron direcciones y teléfonos.

Bueno de robin, porque emma iba de acogida en acogida y era un poco difícil de contactar.

Asi que quedaron en contacto.

Zelena la seguía tratando con hostilidad, y comenzó a salir con Walsh, asi que le encantaba hacerle maldades junto a el.

Un dia Regina iba bajando las escaleras y Zelena le puso el pie.

Lo que no esperaba, era que la morena rodara por la escalera, cayendo al piso, sangrara.

"o por dios!, Regina!"grito Zelena y bajo corriendo.

Ese dia estaba con Walsh"dios santo"el susurro.

"ayúdame idiota!"le grito pero el no se movio.

La colorada no sabia que hacer"vete, walsh vete!, no te quiero volver a ver"dijo entre sollozos.

Henry estaba trabajando. Zelena temblorosa marco al hospital.

"hola?"  
"hola!, mi hermana acaba de caer por las escaleras!, esta muy lastimada!, ayuda"llora.

"como cayo?"  
Zelena llora mas"fue sin querer….le…le puse el pie"solloza.

Luego ella le da la dirección y corta.

Zelena mira a su hermana y recuerda las palabras de emma, y tenia razon, amaba a su hermana, no queria que le pasara nada.

Intenta contener la hemorragia, se rompe parte de la remera, y se la pone en la falda.

Le limpia la sangre de la cara, y hace presion en la herida de la cabeza.

Escucho que si te dormías cuando te golpeabas la cabeza, podrias no despertar.

Regina abrió los ojos"Zelena?"susurro.

"calla cariño, estoy aquí, lo siento si?, prometo ser una buena hermana"dice entre lagrimas"te amo, no te vayas, no te vayas….."  
la morena asiente sonriendo he intenta cerrar los ojos.

"no, Regina no, mírame, si?, háblame, no te duermas…."

"Me perdonas?"dice esta susurrando

Ella solloza"cariño, tu debes perdonarme a mi, estaba tan enpecida en odiarte que olvide cuanto te queria…"  
"es verdad?, me quieres?"susurra intentando permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

"claro que si idiota!"dice sonriendo débilmente"te adoro si?, eres la persona que mas quiero en el mundo entero, y lamento ser tan estúpida como para lastimarte…."  
escuchan la sirena"que es eso?"  
Zelena se limpia las lagrimas"estarás bien cariño, muy bien lo prometo, te amo"sonrio.

Los médicos entraron y se la llevaron.

Ella subio con ellos.

Una enfermera la miro"quieres llamar a tus padres?"  
"a su padre"dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Recordaba el numero de la oficina Henry de memoria.

La enfermera hacia prácticamente lo que ella hizo. Luego la miro"hiciste un gran trabajo"le sonrio"si no hubieras llamado tan pronto ella podría estar muerta…"  
Zelena comenzó a llorar"yo la lastime, soy una pésima hermana!"

"o no cariño, los accidentes pasan, y estoy segura que tu no querías lastimarla"

Ella niega la resto del camino, la mujer intentaba que Regina no se duerma.

Apenas llegaron salieron y la llevaron a urgencias.

Zelena la llevo como pudo.

Otra enfermera, que tenia el teléfono, le pregunto si tenia a alguien a quien llamar, y ella dio el numero de Henry.

En el apuro, no noto que tenia la ropa llena de sangre, la remera rota, y el delineador todo corrido.

Henry llego corriendo"que sucedió!?"

Zelena lo abrazo entre lagrimas"yo…yo….no queria….pero…."

El hombre trago fuerte"que hiciste Zelena?"  
"le puse el pie mientras bajaba la escalera…fue…mi culpa"gimio.

El se enfurecio"por supuesto que es tu culpa!, te dije que dejes de atacar contra mi hija y asi terminamos!"gruño"donde esta?"

Ella entre lagrimas señala una habitación.

El corrió allí. Estuvieron tres días allí. Cuando curaron el corte de la cabeza solo faltaba esperar.

Henry se disculpo con Zelena, y ella le dijo que tenia todo el derecho.

Pasaron mucho tiempo allí. La colorada no se queria mover, pero Henry la mando a buscar mudas de ropa para todos.

Asi que agarro una remera roja, mas un pantalón azul oscuro para su hermana, ella se metio en un vestido verde, y agarro un poco de ropa tambien para Henry.

Se baño, se lavo la cara, y cuando estaba mejor, se hizo una colita alta y se dirigió al hospital.

Henry estaba sonriendo" despertó!" la abrazo." esta pidiendo por ti"le dio una palma y Zelena entro.

"Regina?"  
"Zelena.."susurro sonriendo.

"como estas?"  
"bien, tendré que tomar remedios un tiempo, pero no tengo ningún hueso roto" le sonrió débilmente.

"lo siento yo….."

"esta bien, lo importante es que ahora estamos bien…"

Zelena sonrió y la abrazo" siempre la tuviste, pero era pésima" rieron" te quiero Regina, siempre te protegeré…."la abrazo y le beso la frente mientras esta se quedo dormida.

* * *

 **no son muy tiernas!?  
please, son una hermanas geniales :3**

 **el proximo es la boda n.n**

 **ahh el problema ya se soluciono y pude ver sus mensajes n.n**

 **gracias lince12, saray, y AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 por sus bonitos mensajes n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	9. Chapter 9 boda

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 9:

Henry salto en la cama de su madre" mama!, mama despierta!"  
esta gruño y se tapo mas" Regina!"otra persona la zarandea.

"mmm!"se da vuelta.

"te dije que anoche se emborracho" escucho que otra dijo.

"no puedo creerlo…ella sabe tomar!"

"si bueno…"

"Mama se puso borracha?" su hijo pregunto incrédulo.

"si, y luego se abalanzo a robin" rio. Esa era swan, definitivamente.

"ya despierta a tu madre Henry!"rie la otra….su hermana.

"mama!"ella gruñe y vuelve a dormir.

Emma guiña un ojo a Zelena y aparta a Henry" Regina!, robin te esta por besar si no despiertas!"le grito al lado de la oreja.

La morena se sobresalto y se levanto de una vez. Todos rieron."que?..no no no!, me desperté porque…"  
"ahorrate las escusas" rio la colorada" el desayuno esta listo, vamos!"

"pero…"  
"hoy es tu boda mujer!, levántate y reacciona!"  
emma la tironeo.

La morena fue a desayunar en pijama.

"y bien?, mama quienes son tus damas de honor?"

Ella parpadeo, lo había olvidado.."bueno, le pregunte a belle, pero no asistirá porque tiene que viajar, tink tampoco quiere, ni ruby…ni mal, mary margaret acepto y…"miro a las otras dos mujeres de la sala"chicas?"

Ambas parpadearon"que!?, a ultimo momento?"grito su hermana"crei que me tendrías mas en cuenta!"refunfunio"ni hablar"  
"ponerme un horroroso vestido a ultimo momento?, no gracias"rolo los ojos.

Regina parpadeo"porque todos asumen que es horrible!"se queja y se levanta.

"porque…..a donde vas?"

"a traer los vestidos"gruño.

Los recogio y los llevo.

Ambas se quedaron con la boca vestidos azul eléctrico, ajustados hasta debajo del busto, con un cinto negro, luego suelto, todo recubierto con encaje azul, realmente hermosos.

"dije que no?, me confundi, hoy me levante mal"dijo nerviosa la rubia.

"te perdono por decirme a ultimo momento"prácticamente le arrancaron el vestido de sus manos.

Ella rio. Alguien toco el timbre.

"debe ser mary margaret, le dije que podía venir a prepararse aquí y yo le daba el vestido"sonríe y va a abrir la puerta.

"hola!hoy te casas!"la de pelo corto salta de entusiasmo.

"lo se"ella rie"pasa"

Archie y Henry se quedaron un rato charlando.

"muy bien, me voy a bañar, y luego me comienzo a preparar…"se anota mentalmente la morena.

"bien, apurate"le sonríe la rubia"are tu bolso para tu luna de miel"le dice inocentemente.

Esta palidece"lu…luna de miel?"

"em…si?"

Regina traga saliva y asiente entrando a la ducha.

Apenas se va todas las mujeres rien"bien, vamos a preparar su bolso…"dice pícaramente la rubia.

Todas empienzan a revolver sus cajones.

"woaw!, no sabia que mi hermana era tan atrevida!"sostiene en alto unas bragas de encaje muy finas de color rojo"definitivamente va"rien.

"este corpiño debe ser el conjunto"tira mary magaret.

"que bien que tengan suerte, Regina no tiene ni un vestido atrevido!"gimio la rubia"ponemos la ropa que compramos?"sus ojos brillan de malicia.

"obviamente!"la colorada rola los ojos.

Pusieron una falda corta y ajustada negra, una blusa morada con toda la espalda abierta y mucho escote, una calza negra, una remera roja, un vestido azul eléctrico muy ajustado y corto.

Una blusa y una falda que rescataron del vestuario de la morena, y mas bragas finas.

"miren este pijama!"dice con malicia mary margaret.

Sostenia en alto un camisón apenas mas largo de los muslos, de encaje rojo, con bordes negros y muy escotado.

"definitivamente dentro!"dicen las otras.

"no pongamos mas, tiene suficiente ropa, es su luna de miel, de hecho esta de mas"dice la colorada.

"em….tiene tres conjuntos sexis y 10 de ropa interior"cuenta la rubia.

"mejor no?"dice divertida la de pelo corto.

Emma asiente y cierra el bolso justo cuando Regina sale con la bata.

"bien…."suspiro"supongo me pondré el vestido"  
las tres la asesinan con la mirada.

"se empieza por el peinado!"le grita la rubia.

"em….el pelo suelto?"se gana las miradas de nuevo"bien!, soy toda de ustedes"dice derrotada.

Las tres se sonríen"esperábamos que dijeras eso…"

Zelena se abalanzo a su pelo.

Le hizo un recojido y le coloco unas perlas en el pelo.

Emma la maquillo sutilmente.

"ahora…tienes ropa interior?"Regina asiente divertida"bien, el vestido!"

Se lo colocan."bien, yo me hacia cargo de esta parte"mary margaret se acerca"algo nuevo"le da unos tacos blancos relucientes.

"son hermosos"susurra"no tenias que…"

"oh cállate!"la morena tomo nota mental en devolvérselos cuando se divorcie"algo prestado…"le da unos aros de diamantes"realmente son de tu hermana…"sonríe.

"Zelena…"dijo con los ojos llorosos.

"no llores!, tu maquillaje no es impermeable!"la reto la rubia y regina asinto riendo.

"algo viejo"le dio una pulcera"era de mi madre…pero te quedara mejor"le sonrio"y algo azul, cortesía de emma"le sonrio.

Era una flor hermosa para el pelo.

Zelena la coloco"lista…"

Se miro al espejo he intento no llorar, la ultima vez que se estuvo por casar, ni siquiera estuvo en un vestido de novia, iban a hacer algo simple…..

"mama?"su hijo golpeo la puerta"woaw….estas hermosa…"  
ella sonríe orgullosa"gracias Henry…"  
emma sabia a que venia"vamos a prepararnos?"las otras asienten y salen.

"mama…quien te entregara al altar?"

Ella suspiro"se lo pedi a gold….es lo mas cercano a un padre que tengo"sonrio.

"si bueno…"el miro a sus manos"me preguntaba si….si podía entregarte?"

Ella parpadeo"tu?...en…tregarme?"

"si, el que entrega a la novia suele ser el padre, como un simbolismo de que entrega su pequeña, que esta de acuerdo o solo para que pase los últimos momentos con su familia de origen…. soy un hijo muy protector, y yo…."dijo nervioso.  
"o Henry!"lo abrazo he intento no llorar"si tu abuelo esta bien con ello…."  
Henry era consiente de que gold era el padre de neal, y de hecho tenían una muy buena relación"le pregunte antes y dijo que si estabas de acuerdo no le importaría…"  
"Porque quieres?"susurro"es falso Henry…"  
"si bueno…creo que es lo mas cerca que estaras del altar"bromeo"y aun tengo la esperanza de que te quedes con robin…"  
ella rio"supongo…y no pongas muchas esperanzas hijo, no queiro decepcionarte…"el asintió"por cierto, el traje te queda hermoso…a done vas guapo?"bromeo.

"al casamiento de la mujer mas bella"se abrazaron.

"si soy la mas bella emma se pondrá celosa"bromeo.

"o no ,ella lo sabe…"rien y salen al comedor.

Ella saluda a archie"perfectamente bien Regina?"el pregunta.

Ella rie"si crees que me voy a desmayar, o irme corriendo no lo are archie, no estas como psicologo hoy"el asintió.

Las mujeres salieron"muy bien…vamos?"Zelena sonríe.

A la morena le dio una punzada en el estomago"vayan en mi auto, ire con emma"sonríe débilmente.

Todos asienten y bajan.

Las otras dos bajan en silencio.

Cuando están en el auto emma la mira"muy bien?, como estas?"

Regina se pone a llorar"no…no puedo emma…vamonos por favor…"

La rubia parpadea"prefieres dejar todo lo de aquí, tu hijo, tu vida, a mi, y próximamente a tu hermana por miedo!?...esa no es la Regina que conoci"  
"si bueno, esa se fue contigo emma"dijo fríamente.

La otra mira a sus manos"lo se"susurro"pero no puedes hacerle esto a robin…hey, no es real recuerdas?"  
"pues se siente real!"grita"no quiero que robin se vaya, es la única persona que aun no lo ha hecho!"

Para emma eso fue un golpe bajo"lo se…"susurra con dolor"pero no lo ara gina….aunque no lo veas….el te ama…"  
ella palidece"claro que no!, el aun ama a marian emma!"

Esta rolo los ojos"claro….pero te ama, como amigo, como hermano…te ama, y nunca te dejara…es tu roca"le sonrio.

Ella sollozo"el se ira….cuando están mas cerca se terminan yendo"Regina se acurruco en el asiento con lagrimas en los ojos.

"no es cierto!, por favor, si esto es por tu madre o yo…"  
"No emma….no hay nadie que no me fallo"miro hacia otro lado"mi madre me abandono, Zelena me odio, mi padre murió, tu te fuiste, Daniel me dejo y luego murió….henry….el me odio…."lloro mas fuerte.

Emma la atrajo a un abrazo"pero….pero y el resto de nuestros amigos?, no estuvieron contigo?"

Ella negó entre lagrimas"cuando en la oficina empezaron a decir cosas de mi todos me dieron la espalda…..incluso mary margaret. Luego ellos volvieron a acercarse, pero eso no hace que no duela menos…"

Emma la abraza y deja que su amiga llore"te prometo que nadie mas se va a ir cariño, te amo y ni pienso salir, Henry tambien te ama, incluso Zelena….todos te aman, y eso incluye a robin, que no te dejo, ni nunca lo ara"le sonrio"pase lo que pase entre ustedes"

Regina asintió y se limpio las lagrimas"gracias Emmy"dijo dulcemente.  
"no hay de que gina"le dio una sonrisa reconfortante"ahora, a arreglar ese maquillaje"bufo"no queremos que seas el fantasma de la novia"bromeo y la morena rio.

Ella estaba nerviosa. Se aferro al brazo de su hijo que le sonrio tranquilizadoramente.

Será falso pero aun le afectaba.

Esa iglesia….todos allí….casi podía ver al padre de Daniel al final de la fila.

Se paralizo, la música sono y ella se quedo parada"mama?"

Esta lo miro asustada"no….no puedo…"le temblaban las piernas.

"vamos mama…no quiero que te vayas…"le susurro.

Eso fue suficiente para que empieze a caminar.

Caminaba despacio y nerviosa, pero se clamo al verlo allí parado.

Robin lo noto y corrió donde ella estaba para tomar el otro brazo.

Regina abrió los ojos pero luego sonrió

Robin le susurro algo al oído a Henry y el se fue a sentar"nerviosa?"

Regina rolo los ojos"no sabes cuanto"rio débilmente.

Allí estaban sus damas de honor y del lado de robin esta killian, will y John. Después de hacer la ceremonia pasaban al salón. Charly se había superado, todo estaba hermoso, había buena comida…La morena anoto mentalmente recomendarla en la empresa cuando hagan fiestas.

Luego ella tiro el ramo y cortaron el pastel de para sus adentros, Regina mills era una fanatica del chocolate.

Cuando todo estaba por acabar emma y Zelena la llevan a un lado"y bien?"  
"y bien?"ella repitió confundida.

"vete a tu luna de miel mujer!"gruño emma.

"oh…"parpadeo.

"tengo tu bolso y tu auto listos…"le sonrio emma.

"si pero aun…"

"nos encargamos de los invitados, ahora vete!la reprende su hermana.

Ella asiente.

La colorada se va a buscar a robin"luna de miel!?, emma!" la reprendio.

"oh vamos!, no puedes quejarte!"le dio una tarjeta"hotel, y habitación, tienes pagada una semana, no te quiero ver hasta entonces"  
"Pero…henry…"

"el se queda conmigo"su hermana se acerco de nuevo.

"tu?, puede ir con emma…"  
"ya ya!, me descubriste, quiero una escusa para quedarme con mi sobrino"rio.

Regina asintió y apenas vino robin salieron.

El conducia esta vez. Apenas se fueron todos los autos comenzaron a seguirlos y a tocar la bocina.

Ella no podía negar que no le calentaba el corazón…

Pero luego miro a robin…en que diablos se había metido!?

* * *

 **un poco de pelusa n.n**

 **bien! se casaron!:**

 **el proximo es un flashback pero luego empieza el lemon :3**

 **no se si en todos lados es asi, pero en mi pais cuando alguien se casa todos lo siguen con los autos y gritan y tocan bocina.**

 **es realmente lindo n.n**

 **adoro sus mensajitos, asi que sigan dejandolos :3**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	10. Chapter 10 cuando ella logro perdonarla

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 10:

3 años antes:

Había pasado una semana que emma llego allí.

Realmente le importaba un comino perder días en su trabajo, pero Regina la había estado evitando, asi que confiando que seguía viviendo en el 108, ella fue decidida.

Reigna abrió la puerta"swan"escupio mordazmente.

Ella estaba nerviosa, pero sabia que no había otra manera"podemos hablar Regina?"

Esta gruño"bien"la dejo pasar.

Se sientan en la mesa, Henry estaba en la escuela.

"que quiere señorita swan?"la mata con la mirada.

Esta traga saliva"quiero…hablar contigo y…."  
"te perdone y saltemos por el prado!?"ironizo.

"no yo…"esta suspiro"fuiste valiente al criar a Henry sola….lo siento…"  
Regina apretó los dientes"valiente!?, valiente al criar a mi hijo emma!?"le grito enojada"claro que fui valiente, pero no necesito un cumplido de una cobarde!" se levanto de un salto.

Emma no sabia que hacer pero…"bien, queria hacerlo bien, pero…."se torno decidida" Regina, quiero estar dentro de la vida de mi hijo" dijo fríamente.

La mirada de Regina se torno asustada y volvio a sentarse. A emma se le partio el corazón.

"porque!?, porque me odias?"susurro.

La rubia se vio sorprendida"odiarte?, Regina te adoro!, lo siento si?, era joven tonta, y luego demasiado asustada…yo solo…"

"te lo llevaras!"grito"no puedes llevártelo!, lo amo emma, no he amado a nada en mucho tiempo!"las lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso"no puedes llevártelo!"sigue repitiendo cada vez con mas dificultad para respirar.

"o por dios Regina"emma se levanta asustada. Ver a su amiga en un ataque de pánico la asusto.

Intenta tocarla pero esta la aparta.

Emma corre a la cocina y le sirve un vaso de de tomarlo ella se tranquilizo.

"estas mejor?"emma susurro y la otra asintió con recelo"bien, Regina…lo que iba a decir, es que no me lo llevare…"

Esta parpadeo"no?"

"no, tu eres su madre, yo solo….quiero estar en su vida ocmo una tia divertida"sonrio debilmente"si quieres no le diremos quien soy hasta que estes lista"le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

Regina recalculo sus opciones"no, no entraras en su vida, no le aras lo que me hiciste a mi!"le grito.

"Pero…"  
"No emma, no lo lastimaras cuando decidas irte"gruño.

Antes que pueda agregar algo alguien entra."mama!"

Regina palidece y mira a su hijo que viene de la mano de belle"Henry…"  
"Mama, hoy en la escuela mary margaret nos enseño a construir una casa de pajaros, y en la casa de gold, belle y yo hicimos una torta!, mira te traje un pedazo"sonrio plenamente.

A Regina se le lleno el corazón y le comenzó a temblar el labio.

"el no lo queria comer todo para traerte a ti"dijo orgullosa la mujer para ver a emma"emma?"susurro.

"hola…"dijo tímidamente.

Henry la vio"te conozco, estabas en la fiesta verdad?"dijo simpáticamente"soy Henry"le da la mano.

A emma se le nubla la vista con lagrimas y le da la mano"soy emma"le sonríe débilmente para luego mirar a Regina que estaba igual que ella.

Belle capto las miradas y cuando Henry fue a dejar la mochila ella hablo"si quieren puedo llevarlo a dar una vuelta…para que hablen?"

"eso seria de mucha ayu…."Regina interrumpio a la rubia.

"gracias belle, pero la señorita swan ya se esta por retirar, o no?"la asesina con la mirada.

Esta agacha la mirada"lo estoy…"sonríe y estaba por salir cuando belle le sonríe

"traje el auto, quieres ir a algún lado y ponernos al dia?"Emma asintió.

Al otro dia en grannis.

Emma entra y ve a Henry sentado. Regina no estaba a la vista asi que se acerca.

"hey chico"le sonríe.

"hola emma"dice triste.

"que sucede?"dijo preocupada.

"nada, solo….mi mama no ira al acto escolar….por tercera vez"suspira"últimamente creo que no me quiere…"  
ella abrió los ojos"porque dices eso!?"casi salta de la silla, pero Henry no lo noto.

"porque esta todo el ida trabajando y siempre me manda con mary margaret o belle…"

Emma conprendio"hey, uqe este ocupada no quiere decir que no te quiera"le sonrio.

Ruby se acerco a pedir la orden"chocolate caliente con canela Henry?"le dice sonriente.

Este asiente.

La de mechas coloradas se estaba por ir cuando ve a emma"emma?"gruñe.

Esta da una sonrisa timida"me das lo mismo que el?"

Ruby apreta los dientes"claro"se da media vuelta y se va.

Emma le sonrie a Henry para seguir a la chica"ruby…"  
esta se da vuelta"que quieres emma?, llevarte a Henry?"  
"porque todo el mundo cree eso!?"gruñe"claro que no, el ama a Regina aunque este disgustado"suspiro"quiero el perdón y estar en us vida…"  
"si bueno, es un poco tarde"esta rolo los ojos.

"ya ruby!, tengo bastante con el odio de Regina!, por favor basta!"

Esta suspiro"bien…pero no se te ocurra lastimar a Regina…"  
"no lo are" le sonrio" y porque esta solo?"  
"Regina esta trabajando" ruby suspira" ninguna de las chicas lo podía cuidar asi que el se queda en grannis hasta que lo pueda recoger" emma asiente y vuelve.

Luego de tomar sus chocolates emma lo lleva a una plaza de juegos.

"y bien?, cuéntame algo de tu madre…"  
"bueno... ella hace publicidades, pero se le da mas ser alcaldesa…"  
"ser alcaldesa?"abrió los ojos.

"si, un dia el alcalde enfermo y decidieron que necesitaban a alguien que lo remplace un tiempo, y la eligieron….fue impresionarte!"sonrio.

Ella suspiro"eso es bueno chico…"  
"y tu que eres de mi mama?"  
ella parpadeo"soy….su amiga...de hace mucho tiempo"sonríe.

"oh…de la que tia Zelena habla?, la que le ayudo a entender que amaba a mi madre?"

Ella rio"la misma…"

"porque te fuiste?"emma no llego a responder porque una mujer viene corriendo.

"Henry!, dios mio!"lo abrazo"crei que te paso algo!, si te dejo en grannys no puedes irte asi como asi!"

El sonrio"esta bien mama, estaba con tu amiga"

La morena nota a la rubia que le sonreía débilmente, y gruñe"Henry, no te acerques mas a ella"gruñe"y usted señorita swan, manténgase alejado de mi hijo"lo agarra y se lo lleva.

Pero emma la agarra"Regina!, estare en la vida de mi hijo, cueste lo que cueste…"  
Regina le dio una mirada fría y solto su agarre"dejo de serlo en el momento que nos dejaste swan"se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Henry al veía a escondidas, se peleaba cada vez mas con Regina, y emma trataba de ayudarlo, aunque no lo crean, ella estaba del lado de la morena. Intentaba ayudarla, pero la otra se resistia.

Regina hizo que graham la meta presa por estar"ebria", Por lo que ella agarro una sierra eléctrica, y corto unas ramas del manzano favorito de la mujer.

Esta salio enfurecida. Se hicieron un par de maldades mas, hasta que se cansaron.

Regina luego de haber puesto una traba en el auto de emma para que no pueda arrancar, la llamo para que la vaya a ver.

Habían pasado 6 semanas, y Regina decidio hacer la tregua.

Y allí estaban.

Regina sentada en el sillón como una reina, y emma en frente tratando de no intimidarse.

"muy bien señorita swan, hablaremos claro"gruño"basta de trucos, que diablos viniste a hacer aquí?"  
"primero que todo, Henry tenia razón, fuiste alcaldesa,aunque fuera solo por un tiempo tienes terriblemente demasiados contactos"gruño.

Ella sonrio"eso es un cumplido…"  
"es un cumplido que puedas ser tan perra?"bufo"realmente Regina, eres mucho mas perra que cuando me fui"  
"si bueno, algunas cosas pasaron en mi vida sabes?"dice fríamente"pero cierto, no estabas"dice con ironia.

Emma traga saliva"sabes?, cuando te volviste mi tutor?, cuando tenia 16?...fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida…tenia familia"suspiro.

Flashback:

Regina mills acababa de enterrar a su padre. El les dejo a ella y a Zelena todo su dinero y propiedades, y la morena cuando seis meses mas tarde cumplio 18 le dejo todo a Zelena, menos una pequeña cantidad de dinero y se fue a vivir a storybrooke, el lugar donde vivía robin.

Emma vivía escapando de el sistema. Cuando escapaba se escondia en la casa de robin, pero ahora los de allí lo descubrieron, por l oque no era seguro.

De hecho estaba en una casa de acogida.

Las pocas veces que lograron encontrarse, Regina vio la tristeza en sus ojos, emma era muy infeliz.

Asi que decidida se acerco a pedir ser su tutora. Tenia la edad suficiente, y el dinero, asi que con largos tramites, decidieron que emma viviría con Regina hasta que cumpla los 18 y pueda elegir.

Alquilaron un pequeño departamento, que estaba en frente de un chico llamado neal.

Ellos se enamoraron, de hecho, cuando no tenían dinero para pagar la renta y la morena no queria pedir ayuda a su hermana, emma y el salieron a robar. Por supuesto ella no lo sabia, y acepto todo.

Pero cuando neal hizo un robo por si solo, cerca de los 18 de la rubia, se metio en problemas.

Con esos relojes importados los venderían, y se irían a vivir juntos. Pero el no podía ir a buscarlo ya que lo tenían identificado, asi que fue emma.

Pero neal aviso, y ella quedo detenia, y el chico no tuvo nada de culpa

Eso destruyo a la rubia, pero descubrir que estaba embarazada….la mato.

Regina empezó a trabajar con gold, y reunio dinero suficiente como para sacarla.

Pero neal había escapado, y cuando emma lo encontró, dijo que lo perdonaba, pero que se quede con ella y el bebe. El se rio en su cara y huyo.

Gold intento apoyarla, ya que su hijo abandono la casa y empezó a robar porque lo odiaba…

Pero emma se refugio en su misma

Fin del flashback.

"si…"susurro"y luego lo conociste"

"si, pero recuerdas cual era nuestra casa de ensueño?, la que decíamos que algún dia compraríamos?"le sonríe.

Regina cierra los ojos"la 108"  
"la compraste Regina…eso es signo de que en el fondo no me odias…"le sonrio"fui cobarde bien?, me arrepentí de dejarte desde el momento en que cruze la puerta"suspiro"pero no estaba preparada para ser madre…estaba asustada, en cambio tu sabias arreglártelas, y adorabas a los niños….y con tu repertorio estaba segura que no lo abandonarías…"ironizo"solo queria que sea feliz…que seas feliz….no…no sabia que te traería tanto dolor"se le humedecieron los ojos"pero estaba asustada de volver, de que pasaría…y entonces mary margaret llego y me ayudo….. ahora no me pienso ir …nunca mas"Le sonríe débilmente.

Regina comienza a llorar emma corre a abrazarla, esta vez sin ser apartada.

Escuchan la puerta abrirse"y entonces gracia dijo…"era Henry contándole una historia a alguien.

Ruby aparecio, al parecer Regina olvido recogerlo de grannis, pero la de mechas rojas lo entendío y lo trajo antes que el se diera cuenta.

"Regina"sonríe débilmente esta

A Regina se le para el corazón cuando noto que se lo olvido, pero ruby le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

"mama"sonríe y luego frunce el ceño"emma?, ya no se odian?"

Regina mira a emma"no…ya no nos odiamos"

A ruby se le ilumina la mirada"eso es bueno, Henry ve a dejar tu mochila"  
el estaba por correr cuando"en realidad…"Regina se para limpiándose las lagrimas"Henry, como suena que vayas a pasar el resto del dia con emma?"

Este sonríe"de verdad!?"

Regina suspira y mira a emma"de verdad…"

* * *

 **hey! cuanto lo siento para los que lo leyeron antes.**

 **lo publique sin querer XD, asi que no, no escribo tan mal, solo que escribo rapido y me da fiaca corregir.**

 **pero bueno, el 11 ya lo publique antes sin querer u.u**

 **igual lo publicare a continuacion. el 12 de todos modos esta sin terminar XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	11. Chapter 11 juegos de poder

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 11:

Llegan al hotel. le dan la llave de la habitación, y ellos suben.

Al entrar se quedan de piedra" matare a emma"gruño Regina.

Robin comenzo a reir"nos la jugaron su majestad…"ella le da un golpe amistoso y se sientan una la cama.

Había una sola cama, y nada mas, todo estaba de rojo, incluso las sabanas.

"no puedo creer que tengamos que pasar una semana en este tipo de hotel"se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a reir de los nervios.

El le palmeo la espalda"muy bien esposa, usted intente solucionar esto, ire a ducharme"

Cuando se estaba levantando ella rio"el cuarto te ha encendido ladron?"dijo juguetona mente.

"no sabes cuanto"el alza una ceja.

Ella le desvía la mirada y robin entra al baño con un monton de ropa.

Intento llamar a recepción, pero dijeron que no había mas habitaciones libres, y que ya estaba todo pagado.

Si volvían antes a casa abría preguntas, asi que estaban atrapados allí.

Vio que aun estaba en el vestido de novia, por lo que decide revisar la ropa para ponerse algo mas comodo.

Enciende la música.

Era una música suave, cosa que la tranquilizo.

Abrió su bolso.

Trago duro y saco todo el contenido"emma!"gruño apretando los dientes con la cara roja.

Todo eran conjuntos cortos y provocadores.

Noto que la rubia encontró el conjunto que compro cuando salía con graham, pero que nunca uso porque le dio pena.

Definitivamente no usaría eso, no frente a robin…por dios,la sola idea la hacia ponerse tan roja como sus manzanas.

Guardo todo de nuevo decidiendo que al otro dia compraría algo, y agarro el bolso de robin. No creyo que le importaría.

El tenia ropa bastante normal, por lo que agarro una remera verde bastante holgada, y se saco el vestido.

Lo colgó y se puso la remera.

Se metio en las sabanas ya que era tarde y prendio la televisión.

Apenas apretó el botón lo apago roja como una manzana. Porque diablos había eso en la televisión!

Gimio y se tapo hasta la cabeza.

"viste un fantasma?"dice divertido robin al salir de la ducha con solo una toalla

"no, prendi la televisión"rio"al parecer no es uno de esos hoteles, pero si una de esas habitaciones"gruño"emma pidió específicamente esta!"

"pues le debo una"murmuro y se tiro a la cama"y bien?"

"y bien?"

"no hay televisión, nada interesante…que aremos?"

Ella rio"que sugieres?"

El se acostó a su lado"no creo que te guste"dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se coloro hasta las orejas"robin..sobre eso…yo, no quiero hacerlo"susurro.

El parpadeo y se enfado"esta bien Regina, se que te desagrada la idea!; pero te haz acostado con tipos peores!, y es nuestro trato recuerdas!?"gruño

Ella se agarra la cabeza"claro que lo se!, tu tendras a tu hijo pero sin tocarme"gruño.

"no entiendo"dijo confundido.

Ella suspiro"no me desagradas robin"gimio, claro que no, lo deseaba, y eso le asustaba"pero no quiero arruinar la amistad y que te vayas….como todos"susurro"estoy sugiriendo la inseminación artificial"

El traga saliva"si eso es lo que quieres….no me opondré"

Ella le dio una sonrisa y se levanto"voy al baño"se estaba desarmando el peinado por lo que subio los brazos.

Al estar dada vuelta le daba a robin una gran vista"tienes mi camisa"dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se dio vuelta con el pelo ya por los hombros, estaba avergonzada"yo…lo siento pero las chicas…"  
el se levanto y la beso. Ella parpadeo, iba empujarlo, pero el problema es que le temblaban las piernas y le encantaba. El robo sus labios, era un beso pasional y demasiado calido. Cuando el solto sus labios para poder respirar ella casi se desmaya, no creía poder vivir sin ellos nunca mas.

Busco los de robin y continuo el beso.

El le levanto la remera y la seguía besando. Ella paso sus manos por su cintura y le desato la toalla.

Ella se apreta mas contra el."por dios"gimio adelantando su pelvis.

El beso su cuello, y d hecho lo mordio pero entonces el jadeo.

De repente detiene todo.

Ella tarda en comprender que el no estaba sobre ella"que…que sucede robin?"dijo con la vos agitada.

El suspiro y se volvió a colocar la toalla"acabas de decir que la idea de tener sexo conmigo es horrible, asi que no lo aremos"dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Regina chispeaban, y asustarían a cualquiera"acabas de dejar de hacerlo por algo que simplemente no dije!?"gruño.

"milady…"el se acerco y bajo su mano hasta las bragas de ella que comenzó a masajear"dijiste que no querias arruinar nuestra amistad…y como no sientes nada por mi, y el bebe lo tendremos por inseminación artificial…"Regina había acompañado su masajeo con movimientos pélvicos que la hacían gemir levemente"no tenemos que hacer esto, tu no quieres, yo tampoco"saca la mano.

Regina sacaba fuego en muchos sentidos, pero el mas importante, robin lockesley fue el primer hombre en negarle un maldito orgasmo!" quieres jugar robin?"se acerca juguetona y mete su mano por la toalla para masajear su aun parado paquete"jugaremos, y aprenderás que nadie en el mundo deja a medias a Regina mills…."saca su mano haciendo jadear a robin.

En que diablos se acababa de meter!?

"Regina…"

Ella le sonrio"pero ya que tenemos ese acuerdo….espero que no te moleste que duerma como siempre lo hago"se hace la inocente mientras se saca el corpiño y se baja las bragas.

Robin trago duro, diablos, con Regina era capas de quemarse, y no le importaría, tenia una figura perfecta y la siguió con la mirada hasta la cama.

Desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo se acurruco en las mantas.

El gimio y metio en la cama aun con la toalla.

"buenas noches"dijo con voz ronca y apago la luz.

"buenas noches"si el podía ver la cara de malicia de la mujer….digna de una reina malvada…

Mas a la noche robin se despertó por unos gemidos.

El parpadeo cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama y paro todos sus sentidos.

"si,,,si si!"escucho un grito mientras la cama saltaba sin poca sutileza.

O dios mio, Regina se estaba masturbando a su lado!...

En que diablos se acababa de meter?...mantener su postura será mas complicado de lo que creyo!, donde diablos quedo la chica tímida que el conocio!?.

Pero lo peor fue cuando…"si robin!por favor!"gimio.

El brazo golpeaba todo el tiempo al hombre, y el pobre no pudo mas que reprimir un gemido intentando parecer que no despertó.

Luego de un grito final la cama se quedo quieta.

El suspiro de alivio un rato después y palpeo su zona viril.

Tenia que ir a deshacerse de eso rápidamente…

Salio fugitiva mente al baño. El creyo que la otra estaba dormida asi que no reprimio algunos gemidos.

Pero al volver no podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia la morena.

* * *

 **ok XD  
es demasiado candente lo se XD**

 **es que amo los juegos de poder entre ellos n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	12. Chapter 12 un caos en el hogar

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 12:

Regina decidio no comprar mas ropa, estaba dispuesta a torturar a robin.

Habían pasado tres días.

La morena intento probar otra cosa. Se puso el camisón corto.

Marco al teléfono.

Robin llego cuando ella corto"con quien hablabas?"  
"con el medico que nos ara el tratamiento"le sonrio.

El parpadeo"sigues con eso?"  
"absolutamente, y el martes tenemos cita con el juez"vio la cara de robin"robin, porque diablos me case?"rolo los ojos.

"ohh…..y para que tenemos que ver al juez?"

"no lo se, hará preguntas, y luego nos dara una visita sorpresa para ver si vivimos juntos"suspiro"pero supongo que una vez este hecho yo no sere deportada"sus ojos brillaban

Robin corrió a abrazarla"estoy feliz por ti Regina"le susurro al oído.

Ella trago saliva, robin no sabia lo que le provocaba….

Se separan y el traga saliva"Regina….desde hace cuanto llevas ese camisón?"  
ella se olvido de su juego y se sonrojo"lo siento yo…"

El la beso"tu ganas….tu ganas, no puedo resistirme mas…"gimio y cayeron a la cama.

Ella jadeaba, queria eso, tanto….pero no podía, si se acostaban tendría que admitir sus sentimientos, y no"robin…"

El dejo de besarla y la miro"si?"

"No puedo…lo siento.."se levanto"volvamos a casa"no se atrevía a mirarlo.

El parpadeo"pero si hace un momento estabas coqueteando conmigo!"  
ella se sonrojo"lo siento…lo siento de verdad, no puedo" se sonrojo y se dio vuelta para preparar su maleta.

Dejo perplejo al hombre que luego la siguió haciendo la suya.

Zelena:

Habían pasado tres días desde que su hermana se fue, y ella acababa de aparcar el auto, llena de bolsas del supermercado.

Archie agarro un par para subir a la casa de Regina.

"Henry, cariño puedes agarrar esas bolsas?, tengo que despertar a la niña"este le sonrio y siguió a su tio.

Estaba sacando a su hija del asiento para niños cuando"hola Zelena…"

Se dio vuelta asustada."cora"gruño.

Ella dio una sonrisa cínica"querida, ya ni saludas como corresponde a tu madre?"alzo una ceja.

"ese titulo te queda grande"esta ironizo"a que vienes?, no te dare un centavo"gruño.

Ella orlo los ojos"tengo un nuevo marido lo bastante rico como para pagar mis caprichos querida, no ,vengo a reconciliarme con mis hijas….aunque no lo creas estoy arrepentida"  
ella rio"claro que si cora, como la ultima vez verdad?"se puso seria"a que vienes?"

Ella suspiro"al casamiento de mi hija"dijo inocentemente"aunque….me lleve la sorpresa de que no he sido invitada…"  
"sorpresa?"rie la joven"sorpresa seria que te invitara"gruño"y si quieres ir a la boda…..llegas tres días tarde"se dio vuelta para agarrar a su bebe.

"bonita…..rebecca verdad?"dijo seria.

Ella la apretó fuertemente mirando a cora"no es de tu incumbencia"

"ya ni puedo conocer a mis nietos?"esta ironizo" Henry el chico…."suspiro"Por lo menos esta niña si es de mi sangre…"le acaricia la mejilla pero la colorada la aparte.

"como diablos puedes decir eso!?, no sabes por toda la mierda que paso Regina"grito"y en parte es tu culpa"escupio.

"ya…"suspiro"estoy orgullosa de ustedes, seque es difícil de creer, pero ella es una exitosa comerciante, casada con un arquitecto, con un hijo inteligente, tu una famosa modelo con una hermosa bebe"suspiro"era joven y no tenia corazón….siento mucho que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta"  
Zelena trago saliva. Le sonaba demasiado sincero, pero no caería"que vienes a hacer cora?"gruñe.

Esta suspira"vengo a contarte el motivo por el que Regina se caso con robin"dijo seria.

Esta parpadea y rie"porque se caso?, porque se caso!?, porque lo ama!; porque por fin encontró la felicidad!"le grita y la empuja.

"no Zelena…"suspiro.

La colorada le pego una cachetada. La mayor comenzó a respirar pesadamente"vienes después de años y comienzas a juzgarnos!?"grita. estaba por seguir cuando ve a su madre palida"cora?"  
"yo….lo siento"susurro para desmayarse.

Esta palidece.

Archie venia"porque tardas tanto?"

Ella lo mira y susurra"mi…mi madre…."la señalo.

El parpadeo. Nunca la había conocido"Zelena?"esta no reaccionaba"llevémosla adentro"susurro y intento alzar a la mayor.

Regina.

Estaban en el auto en silencio.

"robin…lo…siento"susurro.

El suspiro"lo dijiste ya unas 9 veces Regina.."  
"solo…solo…."miro a la ventana"no puedo"  
"esta bien….lo mejor es atenernos a nuestro plan principal, nada de coqueteo, ni sexo, ni nada. Si lo queremos lo buscamos en otras personas…"gruño"y tenemos un hijo sin tener que siquiera tocarnos"

Ella aprieta los ojos"si…"susurra.

El suspira"Regina explícame como diablos puedes ser tantas personas a lavez!"grita.

Ella parpadea"que?"

"puedes coquetearme como una tremenda perra para luego parecer la mujer mas inocente y angelical del mundo"gruño y la miro"explícame como eso sigue sin parecerme hipócrita?"  
ella se coloro"no lo se….supongo que soy complicada"mira afuera.

El gime"lo peor es que eso me atrae mas a ti"susurra intentando que ella no lo escuche pero fallo.

Ella se colo aun mas y lo mira"y como quedamos?"  
el rie"amigos?, estuve toda mi vida contigo Regina…no me voy a ir solo porque coquetees un poco y luego te nieges"rie.

Ella sonríe"gracias…"  
"no hay de que"rie para luego poner una cara perversa"pero como castigo vas a tener que escuchar la canción…es para ti"

ella intuyo de cual se trataba"que?...no no…robin no!"rie.

El le comienza a hacer cosquillas"Por favor, esta escrita para ti!"  
"robin!"hace puchero..

"oh no caere esta vez…"la pone.

"noo!"ella gime. Comenzó a sonar la canción que se hartaron de escuchar en su adolescencia.

Con la que la torturo toda su vida. Y saben que?, nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba.

Hoy odio a todo el mundo

Eres tan bueno para mi

Lo se Pero no puedo cambiar

Intente decírtelo

Pero tu me miras como si tal vez,

Fuera un angel por dentro…

Inocente y dulce

Ayer llore.

Debio haber sido un alivio ver

Mi lado mas suave

No puedo entender, como puedes estar tan confundido

Yo no te envidio…

Soy un poquito de todo.

Todo envuelto en una!

Soy una perra, soy una amante,

Soy una niña, soy una madre

Soy una pecadora, soy una santa

No me siento avergonzada!

Soy tu infierno soy tu sueño

No soy nada en el medio

Sabes que no me quieres de otra manera.

Ella mira a robin que cantaba gritando y riendo y se une.

Asi que tómame como soy!(lo mira y rien juntos)

Esto puede significar…

Que tendras que ser un hombre mas fuerte.

Ten por seguro que

Cuando yo empiece a ponerte nervioso

Y me voy a los extremos…

Mañana cambiare

Y el "hoy" no significa nada!

Soy una perra, soy una amante.

Soy una niña, soy una madre.

Soy una pecadora soy una santa!

No me siento avergonzada!

Soy tu infierno soy tu sueño

No soy nada en el medio.

Sabes que no me quieres de otra manera

Ella cantaba gritando y bailando hasta quedarse afónica.

El rio y la imitaba mientras conducia.

Justo cunado crees, que me comprendes.

La estación ya esta cambiando…(le guiña un ojo)

Creo que es genial, que hagas lo que haces.

Y no…intentes salvarme…

Soy una perra, soy una amante

Soy una niña, soy una madre.

Soy una pecadora soy una santa

Y no me siento avergonzada!

Soy tu infierno soy tu sueño

No soy nada intermedio…

Sabes que no me quieres de otra manera…

Ella rio y luego de su ataque baja la música.

"ya?"rio.

"bien…de todas formas llegamos"rieron.

Ellos subieron riendo

Cuando ella abre la puerta la recibe un plato que se rompió y ve todo un caos…..

Unos minutos antes….

Zelena y archie llevaron arriba a cora.

La dejaron en el sillón y Zelena fue a por agua.

"woaw….quien es?"Henry aparece.

Zelena mira a su marido nerviosa asi que este habla"porque no vamos a tu cuarto a charlar y dejamos a tu tia con la mujer?"

"Pero…"  
el hombre lo empuja.

Al llegar archie se sienta en una silla"y bien?, quiero saber como estas Henry"le sonríe.

El parpadea"como estoy?...bien supongo"parpadea confuso.

"no, como estas respecto a lo de robin…."

El traga saliva y suspira"no lo se, es complicado….adoro a robin, siempre fue como un padre para mi, pero….yo queria que mi madre se case por amor"mira al piso.

"que…"el psicólogo parpadeo.

"quiero decir, entiendo que lo hizo para no alejarse de mi, y por la estúpida herencia pero…"  
"Henry…de que estas hablando?"dice el hombre serio"

"no lo sabes?"el niño palidece…

Zelena:

Esta despertó a su madre. Cuando había recobrado sus fuerzas la interrogo"que diablos acaba de suceder!?"  
ella suspira"tengo cáncer…"suspira y Zelena palidece.

La bebe comienza a llorar.

Emma entra"vengo a buscar al chico, donde esta?"

"esta…"

"estas bien?"la noto palida.

Zelena asintió tragando saliva"yo…"señalo a la mujer del sillón.

"no puede ser….tu eres cora!?"emma gruñe y camina directo a ella"como diablos…eres…eres….te odio!"salta.

La otra rie amargamente"solo vine por el perdón emma…tu debes saber de eso"dijo mordas mente y la otra palidece.

Emma se de vuelta enfadada.

Zelena de repente pega un salto"una rata!"

Emma tambien salta derribando un cuadro.

"dios mio…"la mayor vuelve a desmayarse.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron histéricas.

Derribaron una mesa, rompieron un plato, y emma derribo una cortina sobre cora.

De repente escuchan en ruido de la puerta y se paralizan.

Se dan vuelta pensando que la rata estaba allí, y emma arroja un plato que se rompió contra la pared.

La pareja que venia riendo se paralizo…

* * *

 **hey! que tal? la cancion es de meredith brooks (bitch)**

 **ojala lo hayan disfrutado .n.n**

 **que quilombo crearon XD**

 **ok ok..**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	13. Chapter 13 pensamientos sobre enfermedad

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 13:

"que diablos pasa aquí!?"grita muy cabreada.

"es su culpa!"gritan ambas señalándose.

Pero Zelena ve a la rata, pega un salto, empuja a emma que tropieza y en un intento por mantenerse en pie agarra la cortina del sillón para destapar a cora.

"cora!?"grita Regina.

"no no no no!" viene gritando Henry desde el pasillo para alzar la vista y ver a su madre"l o siento mama!, yo no sabia….crei..crei que ellos sabían" dijo tan nervioso que no noto el desastre a su alrededor.  
"que…."  
archie venia atrás de el con cara de pocos amigos"Regina, tenemos que hablar…."

Esta parpadea y ve la mirada de culpa en el rostro de su hijo"yo….pero"mira a su alrededor y suspira"robin, agarra a la bendita rata, emma, Zelena, limpien este desastre!"les grito y luego hizo una pausa" luego me diras que demonios hace ella en mi sillón" camina enojada a la habitación de Henry.

"siéntate"gruñe.

"porque me siento como en el despacho del director?" ironiza.

"Regina, tienes que explicarme ahora porque te casaste con robin"gruñe.

Ella palidece"po…porque me case con robin?"susurra"yo…yo….lo…quiero, por eso"parpadea.

"Henry tenia asumido que sabia, hablo de una herencia….de un arreglo….asi que deja de fingir"dijo duramente.

Ella suspira y se agarra la cabeza"asi que era eso…"susurra y lo mira"leopold me odia archie, queria que me case, o acueste con el…no lo se!"gimio" pero no acepte, y el enfadado….mando una orden de deportación no se con que pretexto…"suspiro" el tio de robin murió y….le dejaba una herencia que solo podía cobrar si tiene un hijo"susurra avergonzada. sentia un profundo cariño con el psicólogo, era como otro hermano.

"oh por dios Regina!" su mirada se suavizo.

"entonces….yo…yo no puedo volver a inglaterra archie"sus ojos se humedecieron" no quiero, ni debo, tengo una familia, amigos, trabajo aquí!...no podía dejarlo" susurra" y robin esta en bancarrota, su negocio esta debajo de todo y necesita la herencia….es…un negocio" susurro.

Archie apretó los ojos" Regina por dios!, sabes en lo que te puedes meter si…"

"si descubren mi falso matrimonio!?, que vaya a la cárcel!?"rola los ojos" lo se!, pero era mi única opción, yo….yo… no puedo dejar a henry" sus ojos se humedecieron" por favor no le digas a zelena…"  
el suspiro" no puedo Regina!, sabes como se puso cuando supo que te ibas a casar con robin?...dijo que ella sabia que iban a terminar juntos, que el siempre estuvo y nunca te defraudo….y que era un gran paso para tu miedo al matrimonio" la morena comenzó a llorar y el la abrazo" lo amas?"

Ella suspiro"yo…yo….no lo se!...el…es mi amigo y…y si…"  
"si admites tus sentimientos el no se ira Regina…"susurra.

Ella niega entre lagrimas" esto es falso demonios!"

"Pero tus sentimientos no, ni los de el…"

Ella se seca las lagrimas"no archie…tu no entiendes…cuanto mas me acerco a una persona, esta termina dejándome…"susurra entre pánico.

"bueno pero….ustedes tendrán que…"  
ella negó" inseminacion" suspira.

El asiente comprendiendo "volvamos con los demás"le tiende la mano.

Ella la agarra y lo mira"le diras?"

"soy un psicólogo…no revelo las cosas de mis pacientes" sonríe débilmente.

Ella arquea una ceja"y desde cuando soy tu paciente?"

"desde que quieres que le guarde un secreto a mi esposa"

Ella suspira" vamos…"

Pero el la para" sabes que le podrias hacer un juicio por acoso verdad?" susurra.

Ella suspira"es el padre de una de mis mejores amigas….no aria eso…"

El asiente y van al comedor, donde estaba una cora despierta, todo mas ordenado, y una rata en una jaula.

Ella envía a Henry con emma y se quedan Zelena y ella con cora.

Se sienta molesta" Zelena, que diablos hace aquí?" gruñe.

Ella suspira" ella me abordo en el estacionamiento y luego de luchar se desmayo…asi que la tuve que traer aquí" susurro.

Regina apretó los dientes" que quieres?"  
"primero….felicidades, pero robin no es un tipo de confianza" gruñe cora.

Regina alza una ceja" disculpa!?"  
"te quiere por tu dinero Regina…"

"Por favor!, el no es tu, madre!" gruñe y zelena intenta calmarla.

"por eso intento advertirte!, crees que yo era asi antes de casarme!?"grito" claro que no, las circunstancias me llevaron a eso, y el te quiere por tu dinero…"

Regina iba a pegarle una cachetada pero Zelena la atajo" Zelena suéltame!" grita intentanto ir contra cora.

"no Regina!, la odio tanto como tu!, pero esta enferma…"  
ella parpadea"que?"  
"tengo cáncer"dice simplemente la mayor.

Regina palidece y vuelve a sentarse.

"can…cer?"susurra.

"si…"

Traga duro"quieres que te paguemos algún tratamiento o que?" dijo duramente.

"no,de eso se encarga mi nuevo marido…..quiero el perdón"

Regina rie amargamente" discúlpame si no te lo puedo dar asi simplemente madre!, pero me hiciste demasiado daño"bufo.

Esta suspiro" lo se…"sonrio débilmente" no parare hasta que lo gane….pero quiero que ambas sepan que…..era estúpida, era joven y ambiciosa…crei que todo era el dinero hasta que me vi sin un centavo…."suspiro y se levanto" lamento mucho todo lo que les cause….pero ambas han salido adelante…"sonrio débilmente" estoy orgullosa" se va.

A Regina le comienza a temblar el labio" Regina?" susurra la colorada.

Ella mira a su hermana que tenia los ojos llorosos como ella" eso es todo" gruño" llamare a graham para que la investigue…"se levanto y fue a llamarlo.

Entonces el lo confirmo.

Todo lo que dijo era cierto, estaba casada con un hombre mas rico que ellas, y estaba enferma.

Ella corrió al baño.

Cerro la puerta y se tiro al suelo a continuacion…

Comenzó a llorar. Era real, la persona que la dio a luz estaba muriendo….

Como debía sentirse con ello!?.

* * *

 **:o**

 **cora enferma!?, pobre reggie u.u**

 **archie sabe!**

 **ok, ok, en el proximo van al juez a solicitar la visa! n.n**

 **o algo asi investigue XD**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	14. Chapter 14 una visita al juez

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 14:

Robin y Regina estaban fuera de la oficina del juez. Hace menos de dos días se entero que la persona que mas la lastimo estaba muriendo, y descubrió que no quería que muera…

"Regina?"el la saco de su mundo" estas bien?, desde la visita de cora haz estado deprimida" dijo preocupado.

"que?"parpadeo" oh…si" suspiro, el era su mejor amigo, siempre le dijo todo, porque no ahora?"tiene cáncer…esta muriendo" dijo sin tacto. tenia que hacerse a la idea.

"Regina yo…."el palideció" lo siento mucho…"  
ella lo miro incrédula" porque?, esa mujer solo causo sufrimiento en mi vida"escupió.

"pero aun así la amas…aun así sabias que estaba allí…en algún lado"el suspiro.

Sus ojos se humedecieron"no debería sentir dolor!...yo…solo…"las lagrimas cayeron y el la atrajo a un abrazo"robin…"  
"que?, soy tu amigo cierto?"le da una sonrisa débil"siempre fui una roca para ti….no dejare que estas circunstancias extrañas lo arruinen"

Ella se acurruco en su pecho para dejar las lagrimas salir"robin…lo siento, siento meterte en todo esto…"susurro.

El sonrio"tu también me ayudaras recuerdas?"  
ella se limpio las lagrimas y asintió.

De repente todo a su alrededor desapareció. Se miraron….

Ella se acerco y le robo un beso.

Por dios esos labios!...

Pero entonces"señor y señora locksley…."alguien carraspeo y ellos se soltaron avergonzados"el juez ya los puede atender"  
ellos se levantan de un salto y entran a la oficina.

"Regina…..cuando vi tu nombre no creí que eras tu!"el hombre rió con sarcasmo"casada…."gruño.

"sindey…"ella dijo simplemente y se sentó.

Maldito leopold!...claro que había pensado en todo…y como diablos olvido el trabajo de su ex novio….

Por dios, seria un largo día.

"robin…cuanto tiempo!, la ultima vez que nos vimos, juraste no tener ninguna relación con Regina" sindey apretó los dientes.

El suspiro"y no la tenia…"  
"pero fue hace menos de un año, y mírate!, casado con ella" gruño"como creerte?"

Regina se agarro la cabeza"lo creas o no, no te engañaba sindey" suspiro"lo nuestro surgió tiempo después…me di cuenta que el amor de mi vida siempre estuvo a mi lado"lo miro sonriendo falsamente"además piensa en positivo, si no te hubiera rechazado no estarías casado con la re…..con ingrid" hizo otra falsa sonrisa al contenerse de decir la reina de la nieve.

El la imito"que pequeño es el mundo verdad?"rió.

"tan pequeño….pero espero que sepas olvidar el pasado y concentrarte en tu trabajo…"robin presiono sutilmente.

El hombre dio una falsa sonrisa" perfectamente" suspiro" bien, debo decir…que estamos en una situación delicada, recibiste una denuncia hace poco menos de un mes y ahora estas casada…."  
Regina traga duro"pero puedo tener la visa verdad?"

El suspiro"si todo esta perfectamente y se demuestra que son una pareja….si, la tendrás"  
el le apretó la mano y ella respiro"bien, empieza"

El asintió"son unas preguntas del protocolo"suspiro y agarro unos papeles"hace cuanto se conocen?"

Ella sonríe" cuanto cariño? espera yo tenia 14…"

"16 años"completo el riendo"hey, nunca se te dieron muy bien las matemáticas…"

Ella rolo los ojos"muy bien…"el anota algo"hace cuanto están saliendo?"

"mmm" sabían que tendrían que tener cuidado con esa pregunta, porque hace como un año ella salía con el hombre de delante" poco menos de un año" dijo el salvandola.

"si, unos mm…..10 meses?"lo miro como si en verdad el otro supiera la respuesta.

El asintió. Sindey forzó una sonrisa"bien, porque la decisión de casarse?"

"bueno, queremos un hijo, Henry ya esta grande, y el nunca logro experimentarlo…"dijo Regina sin mirarlo porque podía notar su dolor"y al descubrir este amor….un dia el me lo propuso" sonrió, por lo menos eso era verdad"luego lo hicimos oficial, y nos casamos…"  
"todo eso ocurrió antes o después de la denuncia?"

Robin contesta esta"antes, quiero decir, empezamos en secreto, para descubrirnos unos a otros…pero luego emma se entero, y Henry" sonrió ante su mentira" así que la rubia dijo que porque no pensamos en casarnos y tener el bebe que queríamos…"

Sindey sintió anotando"puedo llamar a su amiga para confirmar?"

Regina abre los ojos"ahora?"

El asiente"veraz, muchas parejas dicen cosas, para luego hacerlos cómplices, pero si todo es verdad, no les molestara que la llame ahora y lo confirme no?"

Regina trago saliva. Sabia que emma seguiría la corriente, pero tal vez el hacia alguna pregunta trampa.

Aprovecho el saberse su numero de memoria" o, si claro, espere que busco el numero"suspiro como alguien que no sabia como manejar un teléfono" dios, donde lo puso Henry?"

"mm, creo que allí mi amor" robin siguió la corriente.

"no…mm"

Entro a mensajes y rápidamente aprovecho que estaba en silencio.

Robin lo entretuvo" así que…me entere que tu y la reina están esperando?"sonrió.

El asintió"si….esta de 4 meses"

Regina escribió rápido- hace diez meses comenzamos a salir Henry y tu se enteraron luego, y nos dijiste que teníamos que casarnos para tener un bebe…llamada juez"lo mando para luego borrarlo por si las moscas" lo encontré!" sonrió" lo dicto?"

El asintió y agarro su teléfono"adelante" Regina lo dicta y el llama.

"hola?" contesta una voz de mujer.

"eres emma?"el lo sabia, la conoció el tiempo que salio con la mujer, pero tenia que seguir el protocolo.

"si…"ella acababa de leer el mensaje que al parecer escribió con rapidez" usted es…"

"sindey glass, el juez que esta tratando lo de la visa de su amiga…"  
ella sabia quien era ese hombre. Trago saliva, las cosas deben estar tensas allí"oh!, sindey!...si si, algo me comento….para que llamas?"

"parte del protocolo es averiguar si es cierto, así que are unas preguntas y tu tendrás que contestar"

Ella trato de recordar el mensaje que su amiga mando"mm, claro"  
"bien, hace cuanto se conocieron ellos?"la pareja sonrió, en esa emma no fallaría.  
ella rio"fácil!, hace 16 años, también yo la conocí…"  
"oh, bien, hace cuanto salen?"

Ella parpadeo, hace cuanto dijo…"mmm, 10, o 11 meses" trato de sonar casual.

"aja….y usted sabia de su relación desde el principio?"

Ella parpadeo. Estaba por contestar que si pero recordó el mensaje" no, me entere luego de Henry, y los incite a casarse porque ambos querían tener un hijo…"esperaba haber ayudado.

Sindey sonrió a la vez que robin y Regina se apretaron fuerte las manos de los nervios.

"muy bien, muchas gracias emma"corto.

"y?"Regina dijo intentando que no se note su nerviosismo.

"y confirmo todo" suspiro" felicidades…"  
ella abrió los ojos" terminamos?"

El suspiro"si, aremos una visita a su vivienda, ya sabes…para corroborar que viven juntos, como una pareja y eso….pero yo diría que….bienvenida al país señora locksley"el sonrió sinceramente.

Regina suspiro"y cuando nos visitara?"  
"es sorpresa….espero que entienda"

Ella asiente sonriendo"claro….nos vemos luego"sonrió felizmente.

Ambos estaban felices de que haya funcionado, tan felices que apenas salieron el la agarro de la cintura y la beso" felicidades" murmuro.

Ella rio y se sonrojo" vamos…"  
ambos se fueron olvidando que no cerraron la puerta y sindey logro verlo.

El hombre suspiro" definitivamente son un matrimonio…"y miro la foto de su amada esposa.

* * *

 **este capitulo esta totalmente basado en una serie y en mi imaginación XD**

 **disculpen si me equivoco, pero no tengo idea de como se consigue una visa... :3**

 **bueno! sindey es el ex de ella XD, ok ok**

 **ojala les hay gustado!**

 **spoiler!**

 **prox, regina tiene cólicos!(dolores menstruales)**

 **bueno, un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	15. capitulo 15 colicos

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 15:

Había pasado una semana de aquello, Zelena y archie habían vuelto a Inglaterra para organizar la mudanza. Y ellos,habían ido a hacer el primer intento para quedar embarazada.

Aunque no lo diría, ella estaba muy ilusionada. Nunca sintió la sensación de tener un hijo en su vientre, y amaba a Henry, pero era demasiado grande.

Creía que había funcionado, su periodo le tenia que llegar hace una semana.

Entro a la casa con una caja de sushi"vamos Henry, llama a robin para comer"le sonrió a su hijo.

"bien, mama…mañana me voy a dormir a lo de…un amigo"se estaba por ir corriendo pero regina lo detuvo con una ceja alzada.

"que amigo?"cuestiono en su modo mama oso  
"eh….eh…"comenzó a sudar"Albert….."

Ella rio"no tienes ningún amigo llamado Albert, si me mentiras podrías por lo menos pensar en tu mentira"frunció el ceño.

"lo siento…pero si te digo te enojaras"susurro.

"pruébame"sonrio.

"ire a dormir a la casa de paige"la morena abrió los ojos.

"de ninguna manera!"grito.

"mama!, te lo dije!"gruño"pero…pero estará su padre….y…"  
"No Henry!, no iras"fruncio el ceño justo cuando venia robin.

"que sucede?"se apoyo en la espalda del chico.

"quiero ir a dormir a la casa de mi AMIGA paige, pero mama no me deja"gruñe.

El ve la cara de pánico de la mujer y comienza a reir"Regina?, que tiene de malo?"

"estará su padre"aclara de nuevo Henry rogando porque lo dejen.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero se cruzo de brazos"no"

"Regina…"robin divertido la miro"es lo suficiente mayor…"  
"tiene 14!"grita.

"tengo 14!"refuta el chico.

Ella frunce el ceño"no, y ni se te ocurra llamar a emma para pedir ayuda"gruñe"se preocupa mas por ser la madre divertida que se olvida de los limites"

"pero…mama!"se queja.

"no"

"Regina.."robin intenta ayudar.

"no!, no y no!"se va a la cocina pero los dos hombres la siguen.

"mama, te daré el numero de su padre, limpiare la casa un mes oo….no lo se!"suspiro.

"no henry"agarro los platos, vasos y cubiertos para ir a la mesa y los otros la volvieron a seguir.

"Regina, te dará el numero de su padre!, debes dejarlo, no todos los padres dejan a sus hijas ni cerca de un muchacho…deben estar vigilados"aclara robin viendo la cara de Regina.

"es cierto…."sonrió y miro a Henry"bien!, puedes ir, pero dame ahora el numero del padre, y espero que me escribas apenas llegues"alzo una ceja a lo que el asintió emocionado

"gracias mama!, eres la mejor!"la abrazo y ella rio.

"mejor que emma?"

El rie"no se lo digas"

Ella asiente y le guiña un ojo mientras anota el numero.

"ire a llamarla!"grita.

"Henry!, la…cena"suspira y se apoya contra la mesa"últimamente habla mucho de…PAIGE"frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

Robin la imito"celosa su majestad?"

"yo?, celosa?"rio irónicamente"por favor!..."

El rio"sabes…esta en la edad que tienes que soltar un poco, es un adolescente…y paige es su primer amor…"  
ella hace puchero"lo se….pero….pero…."suspira y se sienta para servirse vino"no se cuando crecio tanto…"

El sonrio y se sento"creció cuando debía Regina…es normal que te pongas asi, es tu pequeño príncipe"uso lo que ella siempre decía"el bebe al que criaste, el que te amo y te amara…."  
ella suspira"no quiero que salga con…paige"suspira.

El rie"lo se…pero debes dejarlo"  
ella se mordio el labio y lo miro"tu no te pongas siempre de su lado!"

"yo me pongo del lado del que tiene razón…"

"yo nunca me equivoco ladron"alza una ceja con los ojos chispeantes.

"que nadie te lo diga no quiere decir que no lo haces…"susurra sensualmente en su oído.

Ella rie y lo mira"tengo razón!, solos en una habitación?, oíste del embarazo adolescente?"

El rola los ojos y se aparta"no puedes volver a eso…"suspiro. Ese discurso lo dio mas de mil veces.

"es verdad!, cada dia hay mas jóvenes embarazadas!, no quiero eso para mi hijo!"frunce el ceño.

"por dios Regina!, tu lo educaste, estoy seguro que tiene bastante cerebro para que…"cambio su respuesta por una para molestarla"para que si tienen relaciones usen protección…"

La morena agranda los ojos y se levanta de un salto"no!, el no…"

El rie"tranquila reina"rie"no lo ara, te lo prometo…si quieres hablare con el…siempre estuve a tu lado recuerdas?, también lo vi crecer…creo que se sentirá cómodo"

Ella suspira"puede que sea una buena opción"

El la abraza"deja de ser celosa, el te ama"queria decir que no era el único, pero se contuvo.

Ella lo mira sonriendo"supongo que si…"

Se quedan frente a frente unos minutos. Sus rostros se acercaban cuando….

"empezaron a salir?"Henry interrumpe a lo que ellos se separan rojos de la vergüenza.

"claro que no!"grita ella.

"pero sus rostros estaban muy cerca"alza una ceja.

Ella iba a contestar pero robin se adelanto.

"vamos a comer Henry"

"pero…"

"a comer!"ella interrumpe.

La cena fue tranquila, pero la morena comenzó a sentir unas molestias.

Robin lo noto y dijo que el lavaba los platos, por lo que ella se fue a recostar a su cuarto.

De repente el dolor se hizo mucho mas fuerte y se tomo unas pastillas para caer dormida.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando despertó.

Sentía algo húmedo por lo que prendió la luz.

Toda su esperanza se fue al traste cuando no noto.

Su periodo había llegado.

Aguantando las lagrimas cambio las sabanas y luego fue a cambiarse al baño.

Al terminar se sento en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

No estaba embarazada.

"Regina?"una voz ronca golpeo la puerta.

Intento secarse las lagrimas"que sucede?"  
"estas bien?"

Reprimió un sollozo"perfectamente…"  
escucho un suspiro"voy a entrar.

Abrió los ojos"espera..que?"

No le dio tiempo a levantarse que lo vio entrar. Se arrodillo frente a ella"que sucede?"

Sus ojos se humedecieron"nada….me llevas a la cama?"susurro y el asintió.

Apenas se levanto le agarro un fuerte dolor en los ovarios.

Ella gimio y el la cargo hasta la cama en forma nupcial.

Apenas se recostó su dolor aumento.

"hey…que tienes?"dijo el preocupado.

Ella gimio mientras lagrimas salían"simples malditos cólicos…"  
el arqueo una ceja"cólicos?"

Ella suspiro. El no sabia que eran"mi periodo volvió…"vio la cara de el"robin! Hay ciertos días al mes que la mujer…."el asiente avergonzado, había entendido.

"oh…"entonces noto porque la encontró llorando y suspiro"lo siento….lo volveremos a intentar otra vez"le acaricio el pelo mientras ella buscaba una posición cómoda para que duela menos.

"lo se"susurro.

"pudo hacer algo?"dijo preocupado.

Ella suspiro"vete a la cama"

"No, enserio, quiero aliviar tu dolor"la miro sinceramente.

Ella rio amargamente"robin, tengo que sufrir esto todos los meses, se llevarlo"suspiro.

"no me importa, yo no vivo esto todos los meses, y quiero que te sientas mas aliviada"frunció el ceño"déjame que se ayude a aliviarlo…"

Ella asiente y noto que hasta tenia un poco de fiebre"hay unas pastillas en el cajón izquierdo del baño"susurro"me aliviara.

El asintió y cuando volvió las traía, junto a un te.

Ella sonrio"gracias…"lo tomo y luego se volvió a acomodar.

El se levanto"duérmete…"

Ella suspiro"puedes llamar luego y decirle a gold que no puedo ir?"

El asintió"lo are, ahora duerme"le besa la frente.

Ella le agarra la mano"te puedes quedar?"susurro.

El sonrio y asinto.

Apago la luz y se metio junto a ella, haciendo cucharita y masajeando suavemente su estomago para aliviarla.

Ella se durmió facilmente con una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó mas aliviada.

Se desperezo y miro el reloj"10 y media!?"grito cuando una mano la tranquiliza y se da vuelta para ver a robin"robin!...por que…"  
"lleve a Henry al colegio y hable con gold, no tenias razón para despertar"dice sonriendo"te sientes mejor?"

Ella aun notaba un pequeño dolor, pero estaba mucho mejor"si…"  
el sonrio"no te muevas de aquí, te are el desayuno…"  
ella rio"robin, se subsistir, he tenido cólicos mas de mil veces he incluso logre dormir al pequeño Henry, levantar lo darle de comer, cargarlo…"

"lo se, pero esta vez estoy aquí, y te mereces un dia de descanso" le sonrio" se que puedes vivir con ello, pero quiero que estés mucho mejor, por lo que déjame atenderte"

Ella sabia que no valía de nada luchar contra el por lo que se acomodo en las mantas y asintió para quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **no es mas chulo!?**

 **:3**

 **en el siguiente veremos hookqueen... muajajajajajaaa**

 **ok no.**

 **mujeres ustedes entienden :P**

 **bueno! feliz dia de los enamorados!**

 **yo voy a seguir mirando once y comiendo chatarras X.X**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	16. Chapter 16 celos y amantes

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

cap 16:

Habían pasado dos semanas y ellos habían hecho el segundo intento.

La morena estaba en el trabajo cuando emma la llamo.

"Regina mills, quien habla?"contesta como siempre.

"como que quien habla!, tu super mejor amiga, la que no vez hace como un mes!, la que se tiene que enterar por su hijo que ya hiciste dos intentos de embarazo!?"

Rio"hola emma….estoy en el trabajo…."

"si si, lo se!, llame a robin primero, y luego a gold. Podemos hablar diez minutos…"

Regina reprimió rolar los ojos y se asomo a la ventana de su jefe para verlo sonreír. Rie"emma, lo convenciste dejándolo pasar mas tiempo de caridad con su nieto?"dijo conociendo a su amiga.

Silencio"puede…..hoy tu y yo estamos libres…"Regina rió"no te rías!, esto nos beneficia a todos….te pasare a buscar luego del trabajo"  
"Pero yo…"

"adiós"

La morena rolo los ojos dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y comenzando a diseñar la publicidad de un nuevo celular.

Llego la hora de retirarse.

No se había dado cuenta que paso el tiempo, por lo que ella seguía allí cuando emma llego y se quedo en el marco de la puerta"acabaste?"dijo asustándola.

"emm!"rio"lo siento, no me di cuenta que es tan tarde"se levanto y agarro su abrigo"y Henry?"  
"en la oficina de su abuelo"sonríe"vana ir a pasar el día apenas termine"

La morena asintió y salieron.

Primero fueron a la abuelita y ruby las saludo.

"vaya!, hace años que no las veo"ironiza"como anda el matrimonio?"

"bien, tenemos prisa ruby, dos cafés, sabes como, prometo que volveremos a charlar luego"emma apresuro.

Apenas la chica se aleja Regina alza una ceja"tenemos prisa?"

"em…si."dijo como si fuera obvio.

La joven camarera trago las bebidas y las mujeres se fueron rápido a la casa de la morena.

"muy bien emma, para que diablos tanto apuro?"frunce el ceño.

"ya te hiciste el test?"

Ella parpdeo. Su amiga tenia razón, hace unos días hizo el segundo intento pero no se fijo los resultados"no…"  
emma sonrió"me lo imagine…suerte siempre llevo uno como si fuera aspirina"bromeo y saco uno de su cartera.

Regina alzo una ceja y lo recibió dudosa"no preguntare porque…"se lo va a hacer…

Ambas se quedan en silencio el tiempo que tenían que esperar"ya debe estar…"susurra la rubia.

Regina asiente y se levanta. Negativo. Suspiro derrotada"negativo…"

Emma suspira"lo siento reggie….robin donde esta?"

"no lo se, me dijo que pasaría la noche fuera"dijo como si tal cosa.

"eso me suena a…..noche de chicas!?"intento levantar su animo"vamos reggie, salgamos a bailar, o por lo menos a tomar algo…"  
ella rio"bien!, vamos al bar de will esta bien?"

La otra asiente con entusiasmo y marchan allí.

Habían bailado, y bebido demasiado, así que estaban por demás alegres.

"y entonces graham me quiso besar y…"la rubia rió"le pegue…."  
"si bueno, un dia vino a mi casa y me beso….terminamos en la cama"rio Regina"de todos modos, porque no le das una oportunidad?, no veo a ningún otro por allí"rio.

Esta tomo otro trago"pues lo verías si dejara de tener tanto miedo"refunfuña.

Esta parpadea"espera que?, TE GUSTA ALGUIEN?"

Ella rie y asiente"reggie, eres poco observadora…mas de medio mundo se dio cuenta que me gusta killian…"  
esta palidece"killian?, como….killian jones?"se atraganto.

"si…me gusta desde creo casi desde que llegue"suspiro"pero tiene esto de que…neal fue su mejor amigo"gruñe"dice que seria como traicionarlo, o que el va a volver…."suspira"le dije que si volviera no correría a sus brazos. No se a lo que le teme…"  
Regina estaba en shock"así que te gusta killian…y el gusta de ti?"

"si….lastima que la vida no sea tan simple, además dijo que había otra mujer….al parecer casada"bufa"y yo aquí, libre esperando, pero no, el va tras una casada…"  
Regina parpadea. Bueno, eso era demasiada información nueva…"bueno, espera a que entre en razón…."sonríe"además nadie puede resistirse demasiado a esos pechos"le guiña un ojo.

Emma rio y bebió otro chupito"oye ese no es robin?"

Regina se da vuelta a ver donde señalaba su amiga.

Robin estaba coqueteando con una mujer unas mesas mas allá.

"lo es"dijo secamente.

Emma parpadeo"porque te molesta?, no tenían un matrimonio abierto?"

Esta apretó los dientes"si bueno, pero o es cuestión de hacerme quedar mal enfrente de todos!, es el bar de un amigo diablos"gruño.

"creo que estas celosa…"bromeo la rubia.

Pero Regina estaba demasiado pasada de copas y enojada, se acomodo su vestido azul eléctrico, y camino como una diosa a la mesa de robin.

Estaban apunto de besarse cuando ella se aclara la garganta.

La chica mira y palidece"Regina?"

Esta sonríe como un autentico demonio"marian….que sorpresa"aprieta los dientes.

"Regina?"robin parpadea confundido.

"marian, podrías salir de aquí y dejarme con mi ESPOSO"dijo sin dejar de mirar a robin.

Esta parpadeo"claro yo…"  
"ahora!"marian se levanto y se fue.

Regina intenta disimular y se sienta arriba de robin. Lo mira fijo"Regina?, que diablos…"  
ella le pega una cachetada para luego besarle.

Lo soltó cuando se aseguro que marian ya no estaba en el bar"con marian robin!?, realmente?"gruño.

"discúlpame!?, quedamos que podíamos estar con quien queramos"gruñe.

Ella sale de encima suyo y se sienta a su lado.

"oh!,por lo que salir con la mujer con la que me engañaste la primera vez, la que te dejo como una perra sin sentimientos, es la mejor idea?"se burla.

El se enfada"no tienes derecho a reclamar mis elecciones!"grito.

Ella agarra y toma un trago de la bebida que la otra mujer dejo"no, no tengo, pero sabes que?, si nunca la dejaste….porque diablos no hiciste todo esto con ella!, o con alguna otra puta!"grita.

"porque quería ayudarte!, y porque no creo que marian querría tener hijos, no después de…"Regina rió amargamente.

"no robin, esa mujer es una arpía, no te das cuenta!?, no digo que no fue doloroso que pierda a su bebe…pero cuando comenzó a salir contigo fue por dinero, luego no quería estar contigo porque consiguió a alguien mas rico!, y ahora cobraras una gran herencia, por supuesto que aceptaría!"

El le pega una cachetada y se levanta enfadado"no vuelvas a hablar así de marian me escuchaste!?"

Ella se levanta desafiante. Lo presiona contra la pared seductora mente.

"porque?, acaso la amas?, dime robin, la amas!?"grita.

El gruñe"acaso te importa?"

Ella enfurece"sabes que?, que te maten robin locksley, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. No estoy embaraza, así que estas a tiempo de irte con tu preciosa marian!"se da vuelta pero el le agarra la mano.

La tironea y se dan un beso lleno de pasión"que tal si si me voy con ella?"gruñe entre el beso.

Ella se suelta"me importa poco donde pongas tu polla locksley, solo no lo hagas en un lugar donde hay miles de nuestros conocidos, vaya a saber lo que pensaran"gruñe.

El la mira con recelo"creí que no te importaba lo que piense nadie de ti?"

"no me importa, pero me preocupa lo que piensen del marido infiel"se burla"quiero decir, vamos robin, la primera vez no pudiste guardar tu polla y esperarme, y fuiste con marian, ahora tampoco quiero hacerlo y fuiste con marian…."se acerca seductora mente a su oído"admítelo locksley, marian es solo las sobras, no puedes tenerme y la utilizas…"ríe"que feo…. locksley, utilizar a putas porque no llegas a tener a la reina…"ve su cara de furia y se va moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

Va a donde emma"emma, ve a casa"agarra la cartera decidida.

"regina?, donde vas?, que fue eso?"dijo alertada.

"una pequeña lección, recoge a Henry, es tu día con el"saluda y se va dejando a su amiga confundida.

Llega a su destino. Toca la puerta insistentemente.

Sabia la hora que era, pero robin la dejo caliente y enfadada….

Un hombre somnoliento abre la puerta"Regina?, que haces aquí?"

Ella no responde. Lo empuja cerrando la puerta detrás de si, para darle un beso apasionado.

"que…"

Lo besa"llévame arriba killian"susurra.

Y el quien era para desobedecer?. La levanto haciendo que esta se cuelgue, y la llevo a su cuarto…

Rápidamente ambos quedan sin ropa, y el la tira a la cama.

"ki…llian"gime. Este se coloca rápidamente un condón, y luego besa el recorrido de su cuello hasta sus muslos. Comienza a morder alrededor.

"killian!, diablos…"gruñe.

El lame su zona como si fuera un helado, haciendo a la morena venir.

"por favor, por favor killian"susurra.

El no dice nada. Solo se posiciona en su entrada y penetra.

Están en un largo vaivén hasta que ambos llegan al climax.

Luego lo repiten dos veces mas, para luego separarse cansados.

Se quedan tirados uno al lado del otro callados y re calculando lo que paso.

"Regina…"

Ella suspira"cállate y duerme"

El suspira. No podía discutir contra su reina. La besa y se duermen.

A la mañana siguiente ella se desperesa. Se levanta y se encuentra desnuda.

No se arrepentía, killian siempre fue un buen amante y amigo, pero tenia que hacer que recapacite, si emma siquiera se enteraba….

Se encuentra sola. Antes de alarmarse killian llega con una bandeja.

"buen día su majestad…creí que estaría cansada y traje el desayuno…"

Ella sonríe y toma lo que trajo"gracias…"  
"me explicaras?"

Ella suspira. El se lo merecía. A menos las cosas parcialmente explicadas"robin y yo nos casamos por un acuerdo. básicamente yo me quedaba en el país,y a cambio le daba un hijo a el para que cobre una herencia."suspira al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo" nos casamos diciendo que nos podíamos acostar con otras personas, y yo tendría al bebe por inseminación, y seguíamos siendo amigos"se acurruca en las mantas"pero lo vi con marian….con marian!"todos pensaban lo mismo de ella menos robin.

Killian suspiro"si robin se entera me matara…."

Regina se acostó.y lo miro"no importa, no se volverá a repetir"  
el hace puchero y se pone a horcadas sobre ella"segura?"la besa.

Ella rie y lo saca de encima"segura"se sienta de nuevo"que sientes por mi?"suspiro.

"que…siento por ti?"ella asintió"no lo se yo…."

"bien, te digo lo que sientes por mi"Regina sonrió"soy una de las pocas personas con las que tienes sexo tan bueno. No hay problema porque somos buenos amigos, nos entendemos, ambos somos provocativos…."rio"pero no nos queremos"lo mira"tu amas a emma killian…"

Este se colora"y tu a robin…"ambos se miran desafiantes."tu lo amas pero tienes miedo"alza una ceja triunfador.

" killian! tienes a una maldita endiabladamente sexy rubia muerta por ti pirata"Lo burla"y tu muerto por ella. Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y ve a pro ella!, el idiota de neal la lastimo, el no va a volver. Si lo hace solo ganara el desprecio de todos"suspiro"vamos pirata"se sentó sobre el y lo beso"la amas mas de lo que yo lo hago….se que es difícil, pero acepta tus sentimientos y deja de sentirte culpable. Pasaron unos 14 años!, si vuelve, llego tarde"gruño"nadie te juzgara. Todos saben que la amas"lo mira con cariño"no la hagas esperar mas, porque tiene a un policía tras ella,y a la larga lo buscara"se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

El le agarra la mano y se miran fijamente"lo are si lo haces tu. Si tu admites que amas a robin. Que estas resentida por lo del pasado, pero lo amas con locura"alza una ceja"pero tienes miedo…."

Ella lo suelta gruñendo"ESTO NO ES SOBRE MI!"se termina de vestir"si estoy resentida!, lo perdone, pero me dolió…y si tengo miedo!"lagrimas salen de sus ojos"a quien le entregue mi corazón, solo lo aplasto sin piedad…no quiero que la única persona que tiene mi completa confianza me lastime"susurra.

Killian ya estaba vestido y la abrazo"estoy seguro que te cuidara cariño, pero si no lo hace le daré su merecido"la mira con cariño"permítete amar, estoy segura que no te defraudara…."

Ella mira sus manos"adiós killian"se dan un beso"por favor ve por emma…"

"por favor ve a por robin…"

Se miran sonriendo y se separan.

Ella regresa a la casa para ir a dormir un rato mas.

* * *

 **hookqueen :3**

 **ya ya!, lo siento pero los adoro a esos dos XD**

 **tranquilícense** **!, es una historia outlawqueen verdad?(rola los ojos)**

 **pero bueno, eso no me impide divertirme en el medio...**

 **muajajaaaaa**

 **ok no XD  
siguiente cap, pelusa outlawqueen :D**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	17. chapter 17 amigos?

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 17:

Regina se despertó temprano. Se hizo una taza de café y con su bata de seda salio al balcón.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo, solo sabia que el sol ya estaba brillando.

Pero no quería irse, se sentía tan pacifico….

"milady, interrumpo?"

Ella se sobresalta y ve a robin para luego reír"claro que no, siéntate"le sonrió.

"traje jugo, por si quieres"se sentó.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio absoluto, hasta que ella habla"porque me elegiste robin?"susurra"podrías haber tenido a cualquier otra mejor mujer para madre de tu bebe"susurro.

El suspiro"te quería ayudar, y estas equivocada, eres la mejor madre para mi bebe que conozco"le sonríe.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se acurruca en el"lo siento…"

El suspiro"esta bien….supongo que ambos estábamos un poco bebidos de mas "ríen"de todos modos estuvo mal llevarla a donde van nuestros amigos…lo siento"

Ella sonríe débilmente"yo también, no debí gritar así…"  
"tenias razón"suspiro"pero bueno….para que sepas algo…..estaba.."y estoy, pensó" muy enamorado de ti Regina….lamento lastimarte tanto, lamento no poder esperarte, lamento engañarte, y lamento haber pensado mas con mi segunda cabeza que con mi sentido común"susurra.

Ella sonríe débilmente"esta bien, supongo que marian y Daniel tenían que llegar a nuestras vidas, y tu a pesar de todo, nunca te apartaste"le da una mirada cariñosa.

"porque me apartaría?,eres una mujer maravillosa…"  
Regina acaricia con su nariz el cuello de el, y lo abraza"tu eres un hombre maravilloso…"

El suspira"sabes?, si pudiera viajar al pasado, volvería a esa época y le daría una patada a mi yo joven"ríen"no tenia que lastimarte"suspiro"y te dedicaría la canción when l was your man"  
ella arquea una ceja"cual?"

El ríe y agarra su celular poniéndola.

 _La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande,_

 _nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual,_

 _cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti,_

 _todo lo que hace es destrozarme,_

 _porque mi corazón se rompe un poco_

 _cuando oígo tu nombre._

 _Todo suena como: oh (de pena)_

 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,_

 _que debería haberte comprado flores,_

 _y sujetado tu mano._

 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_

 _cuando tuve la oportunidad,_

 _llevarte a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todo lo que querías era bailar._

 _Ahora mi nena está bailando,_

 _pero está bailando con otro hombre._

 _Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis hábitos egoístas,_

 _causaron que una chica fuerte y buena como tú,_

 _se fuera de mi vida._

 _Ahora, nunca, nunca llegaré a limpiar el desastre que causé,_

 _y me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos._

 _Todo suena como: oh._

 _Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,_

 _que debería haberte comprado flores,_

 _y sujetado tu mano._

 _Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,_

 _cuando tuve la oportunidad,_

 _llevarte a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todo lo que querías era bailar._

 _Ahora mi nena está bailando,_

 _pero está bailando con otro hombre._

 _Aunque duela,_

 _seré yo el primero en decir que estaba equivocado,_

 _sé que probablemente sea con mucho demasiado tarde,_

 _como para intentarlo y disculparme por mis errores,_

 _pero solo quiero que sepas que:_

 _espero que él te compre flores,_

 _espero que él te sujete la mano._

 _Que te dé todas sus horas,_

 _cuando tenga la oportunidad,_

 _te lleve a todas las fiestas,_

 _porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encantaba bailar._

 _Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho,_

 _cuando yo era tu hombre._

 _Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho,_

 _cuando yo era tu hombre._

Ella suspira"bueno…aun puedes darme flores"bromea se quedan en silencio mirando los edificios"robin…por que es tan importante la herencia?"susurro.

El alzo una ceja"creo que ya te lo dije…"

"si, pero que paso….no eres alguien que se preocupa por el dinero si puedes seguir adelante"

El suspiro"alguien pidió que construya un gran salón"gruño"recubierto de oro y todo…yo se lo delegue a mi ex socio keith, creyendo que podía hacerse cargo"gruñe"al final, el nos estafa a ambos. Se llevo el dinero y el tiempo de ambos, y el dueño del salón me hizo un juicio, quitándome lo poco que me quedo"gruño"mi ex socio desapareció…"

Regina abre los ojos"no…"

El suspiro"si...la carrera de mis sueños se cae a pedazos Regina, necesitaba eso para remontarlo. Cada vez que tardo mas, pierdo mas personal, mas dinero, y mas tiempo"se agarra la cabeza"solo quedan los mas cercanos que ni siquiera puedo pagarles…se quedan, pero ellos tienen familias a las que alimentar"

Ella parpadeo"puedo…puedo ayudarte…"

El rió" no puedes, tienes 10 millones?"  
esta abre los ojos"no…"

El ríe"supongo que tengo que ver como resulta todo…"  
ella suspira y vuelven a quedar en silencio. Miran un terreno vació que se veía a lo lejos"recuerdo que querías construir un edificio allí"sonríe"uno con un departamento por piso, todo de lujo"lo miro sonriendo"dijiste que me darías un departamento gratis…"  
el rió"prestas atención…."  
"cuando se trata de un edificio de lujo claro"ríen"lo construirás robin….levantaras todo con o sin la herencia…"  
el suspira y apoyan frente con frente"pero ya nadie confía en mi…"  
"trabajo en marketing recuerdas?"alza una ceja"puedo ayudarte a que confíen en ti….de todos modos tu no tuviste la culpa"lo miro sinceramente.

El la miro con cariño"siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás…"sonríe"gracias Regina…"

Ella se colora"no hay de que….eres mi mejor amigo…"  
se quedan mirando hasta que el la agarra de la cintura y la besa.

* * *

 **wooo!**

 **que complicados son estos dos -.-**

 **se que me aman por esta sexy pelusa :3**

 **si, keith no me cae -.-**

 **bueno!**

 **quien no ama esa canción de bruno mars!?**

 **próximos dos cap, volvemos a viajar en el tiempo, para cuando emma regreso n.n**

 **:3**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	18. Chapter 18 ella se rompe

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 18:

3 años antes:

Emma estaba cuidando y saliendo con Henry por un largo tiempo, por lo que lograron hacer una relación.

Incluso ella logro convencerlo de dejar de estar enojado con Regina.

Ese día el pasaría la tarde con belle. Gold quería decirle que era su abuelo, pero respeto la decisión de las mujeres.

La rubia casi vivía con Regina, no lo dirían, pero la mitad de sus cosas estaban allí, y se quedaba casi todas las noches.

Regina llego del trabajo. Se tiro al sillón quitándose los tacos"hola"suspiro al ver a la rubia tomando su chocolate con canela.

"hey!"sonríe"oye…."

"mm?"suspiro mientras cerro los ojos.

"estuve pensando…"esta trago saliva"no crees que es hora de decirle a Henry…"  
Regina no la dejo terminar. Se levanto de un salto mirándola con horror"dijiste que…"  
"se lo que dije Regina, no quiero hacerte daño!, pero por favor!, no podemos ocultarlo mas…"susurro.

Regina se levanto enfadada"claro que si!, el es tanto mi hijo como tuyo!"grito" legalmente es mio, por lo que puedo quitarte de su vida con un movimiento"  
"lo se!, pero no quiero mentirle mas!, por dios Regina, se que me equivoque!, no hay día que no me arrepienta!"grita levantándose también"solo digo que el no tiene la culpa de mis errores, y creo que tiene derecho a saber que es mi hijo!"grito.

Antes que la morena pueda contestar escuchan el ruido de un frasco roto.

Ambas giran para ver a Henry parado en el pasillo junto a belle y gold.

"Henry…"Regina susurra.

"es verdad?"traga saliva y mira a emma"eres mi mama?"  
esta mira asustada a regina y luego a henry"yo…si…"susurro.

El parpadea y tirando la mochila corre a su habitación.

Regina palidece. Mira a todos los presentes y ve a su hijo escapar.

Ella parpadea y mira a emma"mira lo que causaste!"grito.

"lo…siento…"  
"tus lo siento ya no bastan"gruñe y corre tras su hijo.

Golpea su puerta"Henry….cariño…."susurra"abre por favor…."  
"vete!, no eres mi mama!"

Regina se rompe.

Se tapa la boca para no gritar mientras lagrimas corren por sus mejillas"Henry…"intenta articular pero su hijo grita

"que te vayas!, no te quiero!, y tu no puedes quererme!, te odio!, solo vete!"

Al escuchar esas palabras cae al suelo para cubrirse con sus brazos.

Comienza a sollozar para notar unas manos que la cubren. Alza la mirada para ver la mirada reconfortante de gold. Ella se acurruca en su pecho y solloza.

"vamos a la sala"la ayuda a levantarse.

Ella se quita las lagrimas y asiente"me odia…"

El suspira"Regina,fuiste la mejor madre que pudo tener, mejor incluso que lo que mi hijo pudo haber sido….tu siempre estuviste, el te perdonara…"

Ella asiente y va a la sala.

Emma estaba sentada en el sillón y cuando llegan se levanta rápidamente"y?"

Ella mira al suelo"no quiso hablar conmigo…"

Esta mira avergonzada al piso"lo siento…"repitió en un susurro.

Regina se sentó en el sillón para cubrirse con sus manos"ve…"dice intentando contener la ira"tal vez quiera hablar contigo…"susurro.

Esta asiente y se marcha.

Belle la mira con lastima"preparare café"se va a la cocina.

Emma golpea la puerta"dije que te vayas!"

Ella suspiro"wo chico, acabo de llegar…"intenta no sonar quebrada.

Escucha pasos y abren la puerta"mama?"

Emma se queda paralizada. Le dijo mama sin dudar, cuando acaba de rechazar a la mujer que dio todo por el?"puedo pasar?"dijo en un susurro.

El asintió y cerro la puerta cuando entro.

Se sentó en una esquina, y Henry en la otra de la cama. Ella mira al suelo para encontrar fuerzas para hablar"yo…."suspiro"puedes preguntar lo que quieras…"  
el chico la mira"porque me abandonaste?"

Ella suspira"era joven, estúpida, que sabia de niños?"rió amargamente"Regina era mi mejor amiga, y dijo que te mantenga y no te de en adopción. Dijo que te adoptaría y te criaríamos juntas"suspiro, tal vez Henry la eche luego de saber la verdad"tiempo después de que firme, me fugue dejándote con ella"susurro.

El chico trago saliva y se levanto"así que Regina solo me crió por obligación?"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella parpadeo y se levanto"que?, no espera…"

"tu volviste por mi, y ella no te dejo acercarse!"dijo.

Ella parpadeo. Su hijo estaba entendiendo todo mal…"espera, no fue así…"

"si! Si lo es!, ella no me ama!"lloro"llévame contigo mama"susurro.

La rubia se puso nerviosa. No podía resistirse a aquel pedido, pero no podía seguir dañando a su amiga"Henry….no puedo yo…"  
"Porque no!?, eres mi mama no?"

Ella se agarro la cabeza"chico, es mas complicado que eso, Regina es tu madre legalmente, te adopto…"lo miro"si te llevara seria secuestro"intentaba razonar.

"Pues…..secuestrame! y vayamos muy lejos de aquí!"le suplica.

Ella sonríe débilmente"sabes lo loco que suena eso?"

El suspira"si….pero….no quiero quedarme aquí…"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella se tapa la cara"yo….veré si te puedes quedar unos días conmigo en granny´s"susurro.

El asintió entusiasmado.

Se volvieron a sentar y estuvieron en silencio"Henry…sabes porque te di en adopción?"susurro.

El miro al piso"querías mi mejor oportunidad….como en el libro, Blanca nieves se lo dio a la salvadora…"le sonríe y le da el libro.

Ella mira la pagina con lagrimas en los ojos"pues…te la di"lo mira"tu viviste mucho mejor de lo que podría haberte criado"susurro.

"eso no es cierto!"grito"mi vida en un infierno!, Regina siempre esta ocupada, y yo encontré los papeles de adopción hace mucho!"grito y ella se paralizo"ella no me quiso dar mas información, pero siempre supe que no me amaba!"grito.

Emma parpadeo. El sabia que era adoptado?..."tu no sabes lo que es vivir un infierno!"grito ya llorando"tus padres no te abandonaron al lado de una carretera, tu no tuviste que pasar años en el sistema!, tu viviste cómodamente, con una mujer que yo sabia que te amaría incondicionalmente y te cuidaría!"grito.

El la miro"eso no es cierto!, tu eres como la salvadora!, tus papas te dejaron porque querían darte una mejor oportunidad!"grita"como tu a mi!"  
ella llora y se agarra la cabeza"Henry…este no es un cuento de hadas…"susurra con lagrimas ahogadas.

El mira al piso"lo se…pero eso es mejor que la realidad"

Se quedan en silencio hasta que ambos se calman.

Ella suspira y lo mira"vamos a decirle a tu madre si puedes quedarte un tiempo conmigo"susurra.

El asiente y salen.

Regina estaba sentada y angustiada en el sillón, cuando ve llegar a emma y Henry. Se levanta de un salto limpiándose las lagrimas"Henry…"

El no la miro"puedo ir a quedarme con emma un tiempo?"dijo. no dijo mama, no dijo Regina…solo fue frialdad.

De repente alguien pone una mano en su hombro. Ella nota a robin que acababa de llegar y sonríe débilmente"Henry….yo no…creo que sea lo mejor"susurra.

Antes que emma pueda hablar el niño grita"que sabes de lo que es lo mejor!?, me ocultaste quien era mi verdadera madre!"grita"quiero irme con ella, te odio!"

Emma no se atreve a levantar la vista del suelo. Sabe que la morena estaba destruida.

Y tenia razón. La morena luchaba por no largarse a llorar frente a su…hijo y con toda la debilidad del mundo levanto la vista"si es así…."contuvo el llanto"ve con ella"susurro.

El sonrió plenamente hiriendo de nuevo a la morena, y corrió a buscar un poco de ropa.

Regina aun estaba en shock y robin tuvo que obligarla a sentarla.

"Regina…"emma susurro.

Esta levanto la vista con lagrimas en los ojos"no te lo perdonare"gruñe.

"pero…."  
esta la ignora y solo intenta no llorar. No lo aria frente a toda esa gente, no lo aria frente a SU hijo.

Emma miro a robin que la miraba como si tuviera laser en los ojos y ella suspiro"iré a la cocina…"susurro.

Allí estaban belle y gold.

Ambos la miran sin decir nada, pero ella entendió.

Emma se apoyo en la mesada y agacho la cabeza"ya díganlo…digan que no dejo de hacer sufrir a Regina, que no soy una madre, que rompo todo lo que toco!"se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

Gold a su pesar, aun la quería como a una hija, por lo que la cubrió con sus brazos"se solucionara…."  
ella asiente y se seca las lagrimas al escuchar a su hijo bajar.

"mama!"grita.

Regina alzo la vista para luego bajarla al comprender que no era a ella.

Emma intento no dejar rastros del llanto y salio"estas listo?"susurro.

El asintió"vamos?"

Emma se quedo allí. No sabia que hacer. Miro hacia Regina, y lo que vio fue a una mujer intentando ser fuerte"yo…"  
"llévate abrigo, hace frió afuera"susurra Regina sin siquiera mirarlo.

Henry parpadeo y no parecía tener intenciones de hacer caso por lo que emma suspiro"ve a buscar un abrigo Henry"suspiro. no entendía como esa mujer aun se preocupa por el, estando tan destruida…

El niño asintió y se coloco una sin siquiera dudarlo.

Emma parpadeo. Porque diablos se sentía tan mal cuando ella tenia lo que quería?...

Pero ella no quería esto, no quería destruir a su amiga en el proceso…."vamos"suspiro y agarro la mano de Henry.

El niño ni siquiera saludo a su madre. Ella miro a Regina por ultima vez….no los pararía!?, estaba deseando que los pare…

Y la morena se levanto"espera!"emma miro con esperanzas"cuídalo"susurro.

Ella se paralizo. Regina acababa de entregarle todo de ella…solo porque creía que seria mas feliz?

Ella asintió con dolor y salio llevándolo a granny´s.

Regina se quedo mirando la puerta.

"Regina…"robin se levanto.

Ella seguía mirando"me odia…"

"eso no es…"

Ella lo miro y las lagrimas cayeron"lo escuchaste!, me odia…"

"oh Regina…"robin la atrae en un abrazo y ella comienza a sollozar en su pecho.

Gold y belle salen. Claro que presenciaron todo, pero no querían interrumpir.

"regina…"gold habla"quieres tomarte licencia?"susurro.

Ella parpadeo. Su jefe le tenia tanta lastima que creía que ella faltaría al trabajo?.

Negó"no, necesito algo que ocupe mi cabeza"dijo firmemente.

"segura?, porque…"belle intento convencerla.

"dije que no lo necesito belle"gruñe y vuelve a colocar su mascara.

Ella asiente y mira al suelo"creo…creo que nos tenemos que ir…"  
ella asiente.

Un rato después de que se van ella mira a robin"robin, ve a casa, estoy bien"intenta convencerlo.

"pero Regina…"  
ella suspira"estoy bien"lo mira"de verdad"claro que no, pero odiaba que le tengan lastima…

El suspira y besa su frente"se fuerte, mejorara…"le sonríe"llámame si necesitas algo, no importa el horario"

Ella asiente y el sale.

Unos minutos después ella se levanta y agarra el teléfono para llamar a alguien"killian?"traga saliva"en cuanto puedes estar en mi casa?"susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **si, se que mayormente, los flashback de este tipo suelen estar del punto de vista de emma.**

 **pero tiene una explicación!.**

 **todos sabemos cuan doloroso es para regina no?, pues trato de demostrar, que por lo menos en mi fic, también para emma.**

 **porque quería a su hijo, pero también a su amiga, y cada vez que intentaba algo, rompía a alguno de los dos u.u**

 **aparte amo la amistad swanqueen :3**

 **pronto publicare la segunda parte!**

 **:D**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	19. Chapter 19 una gran disculpa

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 19:

3 años antes…

Había pasado una semana desde que tenia a Henry.

Cuando se cruzaban con Regina esta solo agachaba la cabeza y pasaba de largo.

Ella no debería estar feliz?, cuidaba a su hijo, jugaban juntos, lo llevaba a la parada del autobús…

Hacia cosas de mama. Cosas de Regina…

Esa mañana no fue diferente. Se levantaron, se vistieron y bajaron a granny´s.

Recibió una mirada molesta de la abuelita, y se sentaron en la mesa, para luego recibir otra mirada de ruby para luego pedir lo mismo de siempre.

Charlaron un poco, y luego lo llevo a la parada del autobús.

Sonrió débilmente y fue a su trabajo como asistente de sheriff.

…

Regina como todas las mañanas se levantaba sin ganas, recibía la llamada matutina de su hermana, a la que le decía puras idioteces para que no se preocupe, y se iba al trabajo deseando no cruzarse con nadie.

…

A la tarde emma se tomo el día libre y fue a buscar a Henry.

El sonrió cuando la vio en la puerta"mama!"corrió a abrazarla.

Ella sonrío y se permitió disfrutar el momento que no duro mucho, ya que vio pasar a una Regina angustiada.

Suspiro"Henry…"  
el sonrió"porque me viniste a buscar?"

Ella traga saliva"mm, quería pasar el rato….no lo se"sonrió débilmente.

"vamos a tomar un helado!"sonríe.

Ella asiente.

Se quedan sentados mientras el disfruta de su helado y ella intenta disfrutar del suyo.

"mama.."ella alza la vista"que paso con mi papa?"

Ella parpadeo. No se esperaba la pregunta. No ahora"el….el…."trago saliva"esta muerto…"vio la cara de Henry y se apresuro a decir" era bombero, y murió salvando unas personas"sonrió débilmente.

Se sentía horrible mentirle así, pero era lo mejor.

"y no tengo abuelos o tíos?"pregunta.

Ella suspira. Gold habia estado ahí, Henry merecía saberlo"si…de hecho…"suspira"gold…es el padre de tu padre"

El parpadea"gold como….gold?"abre los ojos.

Ella asiente nerviosa"si….estas enojado?"

El sonrió"es asombroso!, el siempre fue como un abuelo para mi!"dice entusiasmado.

Ella asiente."me alegro"

Henry suspira"mama, mañana hay una reunión de padres en la escuela….la avisaron hace tiempo, pero…"el no continuo.

Ella abrió los ojos"oh….claro"se sonrojo"allí estaré….luego dime la hora"

El asiente entusiasmado terminando su helado.

…..

Regina vuelve a su casa.

Había visto la demostración de afecto de emma y Henry, y la rompió.

Se saco los tacos y se acurruco en el sillón. Había dejado sus lagrimas fluir cuando alguien toca la puerta.

De mala gana va a abrirla"que?"gruñe.

La abre para ver a su hermana y a su cuñado"hola!"su hermana le da un efusivo abrazo"te extrañe"

Ella parpadea. No sabia como reaccionar"yo…"trago saliva y sonrió débilmente"que sorpresa…"  
los dejo pasar.

Zelena sonreía entusiasmada"muy bien….y mi sobrino?, traje regalos"sonrió.

Eso la lastimo y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Archie alzo una ceja"Regina?, que sucedió con Henry?"

Zelena parpadeo y compartió una mirada con su marido.

"emma…"susurro para luego contarles todo.

…

Emma había arropado a Henry y se quedo leyendo.

Al ser una habitación de hotel ambos dormían en la misma habitación, así que ella tenia una luz tenue para no despertarlo.

Pero entonces escucho un grito y rápidamente prendió la luz y corrió hacia su hijo"Henry!?"

Este se revolvía en la cama y lloraba.

"Henry!"grito y lo sacudió, estaba asustada.

Este lloraba y gritaba. Emma lo abrazo y el niño abrió los ojos para dar un salto"mama!"grito.

"shh, estoy aquí"susurro.

Pero el negó y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

Entonces ella lo comprendió. No era la madre que el quería en ese momento. El quería a Regina, pero demasiado orgulloso como para buscarla…

Lo abrazo dejando que algunas lagrimas se escaparan"cálmate cariño, fue solo un mal sueño…"intento calmarlo.

Pero ella no era la madre a la que quería cuando estaba asustado, cuando necesitaba algo…

…

Regina se levanto mas amargada que nunca.

Ella recordaba ese día. Era la reunión de padres en la escuela,pero no sabia si debía presentarse…

Por lo que fue al trabajo.

No podía concentrarse cuando aquello rondaba por su cabeza…

"Regina!, me escuchaste?"hablo gold.

Ella parpadeo"que?"

El suspiro"que tienes en la mente que no deja concentrarte?"

La morena se muerte el labio"es la reunión de padres…"susurro.

El entendió y se sentó"entonces ve"dijo simplemente.

"tu dices?"se mordió el labio.

"eres el padre legal aquí"dijo simplemente"tienes completo derecho…"  
ella asiente sonriendo y agarra su bolso"termino luego!, gracias!"sonríe.

El rie"deja, lo termina belle…"  
ella asiente y se va corriendo a todo lo que sus tacos podían.

….

Luego de esa noche se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó noto que Henry no estaba, y que se levanto demasiado tarde.

Se había preocupado y corrió a ver a granni y ruby que luego de reprenderla le dijeron que ruby lo llevo a la parada del autobús.

Se sintió pésimo. No estuvo para su hijo y lo tuvieron que llevar otros al colegio.

Asiente desganada y se va al trabajo.

Cuando llega tira su chaqueta y se sienta deprimida en la silla.

Una hora después entra graham. La mira extrañado"que haces aquí?"  
ella parpadea"la ultima vez que comprobé trabajo aquí…"lo burla.

"pero ayer me pediste el día libre…"  
ella frunce el ceño"lo hice?"  
"si, algo sobre una reu…"emma comprendió y se levanto de un salto.

"la reunión de padres!"grito y agarrando sus cosas salio corriendo.

Su escarabajo amarillo se descompuso en el medio y tuvo que seguir corriendo.

Cuando llego noto que todos los padres estaban saliendo y se agarra la cabeza avergonzada.

Ella no servia. Había defraudado a Henry de nuevo…

Esta vio que el niño estaba sentado en la vereda y se acerco"hey chico!...lo siento yo.."  
el no la miro"también olvidaste recogerme"susurro.

Ella hundió su cara entre sus manos. Era la peor madre del mundo….

Entonces alguien se acerco"hable con tus profesores"dijo.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Regina.

"lo hiciste?"susurro el esperanzado.

Ella asintió"no sabia si querrías que venga….pero sabia que la reunión era hoy y tal vez no dejarían entrar a emma"susurro.

El niño comenzó a sonreír"lo recordaste…"  
ella asintió y le tendió un papel"aquí están tus notas"sonrió débilmente"buenas, como siempre…"

El la agarra y las mira al pasar.

La rubia se asomo. Tenia casi todas las materias puros dieces…..definitivamente era hijo de Regina…

Trago saliva y no tuvo valor de hablar.

La morena se quedo parada en silencio. Ninguno sabia como actuar….

"gracias"susurro Henry.

"no importa"Regina susurro"eres mi hijo al fin de cuentas"suspiro y se fue.

El se quedo quieto. Emma suspiro. Su hijo le dijo de la reunión un día antes y lo olvido, Regina lo recordó y seguramente el se lo dijo hace como un mes….era una pésima madre.

"Henry.."logro decir"lo siento"susurro.

El alzo la vista"lo se…"

….

Estaban en la habitación totalmente silenciosos.

Ella suspiro"Henry…"  
este la miro"si?"  
la rubia miro para otro lado"si quieres ir con Regina….no importa. Ella te recibirá de todas formas"susurra.

El abre los ojos"tu crees?"

Finge una sonrisa"yo creo…"  
el se levanto corriendo y metió rapido su ropa en la mochila totalmente entusiasmado para luego parar"no te molesta? Quiero decir….yo dije de venir…"susurro.

Esta negó"ella es tu madre…y mas responsable que yo"ríe amargamente"lo entiendo…"  
el asiente.

Henry no se lo confesaría, pero parte de que quiera volver con Regina, es que no lo llevo ruby a la parada, fue archie….

Hablo con el y le dijo cosas muy ciertas. Luego los hechos de ese día le hicieron darse cuenta que tenia razón. Su madre era Regina, y si lo queria….

flashback:

cuando se levanto emma dormia completamente. intento levantar la pero parecía tarea imposible.

el se vistio y preparo su mochila, para bajar.

ruby lo mira extrañada y se acerca"hey henry, y emma?"

el suspira"se quedo dormida..."dijo cabizbajo.

esta lo miro con compasión para luego sonreír"bien...pero un chocolate con canela y wafles te están esperando..."le guiña un ojo y lo encamino al mostrador.

luego de un rato el tenia que irse y emma no bajo.

abuelita se acerco"quieres que la despierte?"

el negó"puedo ir a la parada solo"suspiro.

ruby y la abuela compartieron una mirada. sabían que regina no lo aprobaría, y aunque no este con ella en ese momento no era buena idea.

"que tal si ruby te alcanza?"la mayor sugiere.

el niño sonríe y mira a la joven"de verdad?"

esta asiente y le tiende la mano"vamos?"

el asiente y se levanta de un salto. cuando están por cruzar la puerta archie entra"tio?"parpadea.

el sonríe débilmente"ruby"saluda educada mente"henry..."mira que estaban por salir"donde van?"

"lo llevo a la parada del autobús"dice la morena y ve la duda en los ojos del hombre"si quieres...puedes alcanzarlo?"sugiere y este asiente.

ruby se despide de henry y archie y vuelve al trabajo"vamos?"el hombre le tiende la mano.

cuando están a unas cuadras el chico suspira"te envió regina?"

el negó"no, iba a ir por unas tortitas"rió amargamente y lo miro"Porque haces esto henry?, porque crees que la odias?"

el suspira"porque no me ama, me crió por obligación, y me oculto que emma era mi madre, incluso en un momento me había negado verla!"protesto.

el ríe amargamente"eso es porque a tu madre le cuesta amar. ama tan fuerte que por sus miedos y dudas, haría lo que fuera por intentar...que te quedes con ella"

el se mordió el labio"pero...no me ama"

el hombre ríe"henry, porque crees que no te ama?"

"últimamente estuvo muy ocupada, y yo descubri los papeles de adopción y..."  
"se metió en el trabajo porque tenia miedo de perderte"Lo mira y frenan."pero te demuestra cuanto te quiere en cada pequeña cosa"

el parpadea"a si?"

el asiente"cuando prepara tu comida favorita, cuando te despierta con dulzura y se ocupa de ti, y no te deja ir a la parada solo, cuando te lee cuentos, cuando te cambio los pañales, cuando te mecía con ternura, cuando pasaba horas observándote con ternura..."le agarra los hombros"ella te ama, no lo dudes"suspira.

entonces henry se atraganto. tal vez archie tenia razón...

todo iba bien hasta que descubrió que era adoptado...

el suspiro"también la amo...yo...quiero ir con ella"se sonroja"pero no querrá verme..."  
el ríe"ella si querrá verte"Lo mira"sabes que duerme en tu cuarto esperando que vuelvas?"

se sonroja y niega. no podía hacerle eso a su madre...

y los hechos del día lo demostraron.

emma podía ser una tía divertida. pero no se acordaría de reuniones ni rutina, y lo dejaría comer cualquier día helado antes de la cena, almorzarían, y cenarían chatarras, el tendría que despertarla a ella y...

regina era definitiva su madre. y aun lo quería...

el la extrañaba tanto...

extrañaba cada vez que corregía su tarea, cuando lo mandaba a la cama. su cenas saludables...

todo lo que odio. lo extrañaba.

fin del flashback:

Se enojo consigo mismo por hacerle daño de esa manera….a ambas madres.

Cuando termino tomo la mano de emma. Fueron en silencio hasta llegar frente a la 108.

Emma sudaba…"bien….llegamos…"susurro.

"y si esta enojada conmigo por decirle esas cosas horribles?"susurro el chico.

Emma lo miro y se agacho a su altura y lo tomo por los hombros"Henry, parte de ser madre, es estar en todo momento, incluso cuando ustedes no quieren que estén…"había aprendido eso gracias a Regina"no creo que este enojada…tal vez dolida"suspira. Sabia que estaba dolía. Pero le sonrió"nada que un poco de mimos y un perdón no arreglen…"

Sonrió plenamente para luego mirarla"las hice pelear…."susurro.

Ella sonríe débilmente"no, esa es mi culpa"suspira"pero no importa, tu preocúpate de ser un muy buen hijo si?"le sonríe.

El asiente y ella lo atrae a un abrazo.

Una lagrima se escapo por su mejilla. Ella nunca seria Regina..la madre que se acuerda de las reuniones, la que calma pesadillas, la que ama aunque el otro odie….

Se levanto y toco el timbre.

Escucho pasos y su corazón se freno…

La morena abrió la puerta.

Primero la vio a ella y frunció el ceño. Estaba por decir algo cuando…

"mama?"susurro Henry.

La mirada de Regina cambio y miro al chico que estaba a su lado"Henry?"sus ojos se humedecieron. La había vuelto a llamar mama…

El niño sonríe y se tira a abrazarla"lo siento"susurra.

Regina deja salir unas cuantas lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo"no importa cariño….ahora estas aquí"susurra.

El sonríe"te amo mama…."

Ella besa su frente"yo también cariño…"

Luego de un par de palabras mas el niño pasa corriendo a dentro y ambas mujeres se quedan en un incomodo silencio.

"bueno….debería irme"susurra y se da vuelta.

Regina se muerde el labio"espera!"dice. esta se da vuelta"gracias…"susurra.

Emma sonríe y se va.

henry se queda hablando con sus tíos, y ella permite que se quede mas de su tiempo de cama.

cuando lo manda a dormir el la mira"vendrás a leerme un cuento?"

sus ojos se cristalizan, no quería que le lea algo desde hace mucho"ya voy"le besa la frente"ponte tu pijama..."  
el niño asiente y corre arriba.

ella mira a su hermana que la abraza"ve con tu pequeño"

esta se coloca su pijama de seda y va a la habitación de su hijo.

se sienta y comienza a leer el que eligió, y para cuando termino henry ya casi estaba dormido.

cierra el libro y le da un beso en la frente para levantarse. el le agarra la mano"te quedas conmigo?"

ella sonríe y asiente. va a apagar las luces y se acurruca con su hijo.

este la abraza y luego la mira"te amo y...lo siento..."

ella sonríe débilmente y lo trae cerca de si"te entiendo pero...me dolió"susurro"como puedes dudar que te amo?"lo mira con reproche.

el se sonroja pero su madre no logro verlo"lo siento...estaba confundido y creí que si no era tu hijo me querrías menos...porque mis padres verdaderos me dejaron por ser defectuoso"mira hacia abajo.

"henry..."ella le levanta la vista con ternura"te amo, no eres defectuoso"acaricia su espalda"eres el chico mas increíble que conozco, eres mi hijo, te crié, y te ame"lo mira"y emma no te dejo por ser defectuoso...eras demasiado perfecto y ella joven, no sabia que hacer..."suspira"puede que suene egoísta...pero estoy feliz que lo haya hecho..."

entonces madre he hijo se duermen fácilmente en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 **owwwwww**

 **ya esta bien. ya no quiero matar a henry :D**

 **próximo** **un cap normal n.n**

 **regina ayuda a robin a remontar su empresa ;)**

 **bueno, nada mas que decir n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia! :3**


	20. Chapter 20 positivo

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 20:

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquella mañana en el balcón y no volvieron a hablar de ello.

Habían ido a hacer el tercer intento. La doctora dijo que si no quedaba embaraza aun, tendrían que esperar un largo tiempo para volver a intentar, ya que se le tenían que dar unas pastillas que con consumo seguido podría dañarla.

Se había levantado demasiado temprano para ser sábado, y tanto como Henry, y robin, aun dormían.

Robin tenía todas sus cosas en su cuarto, pero dormía en el cuarto de invitados, por si sindey llegaba de sorpresa.

Ella se hizo una alta cola de caballo despeinada, se colocó una camisa holgada, y un short negro, junto a unas zapatillas de deporte.

Conecto sus auriculares, y salió a correr.

Una hora después, llego totalmente cansada y sudada.

Fue a bañarse, y al salir, se hizo un recogido despeinado, se colocó un remera blanca, junto a un chaleco negro, y un jean casi blanco, y todo roto.

Cuando robin despertó, y somnoliento camino a la sala, la encontró tirada en el sillón, con anteojos, las piernas en el aire, con los pies sin medias ni zapatos, y mordiendo un bolígrafo, concentrada en lo que sea que escribía, mientras escuchaba fuertemente unos temas de ed sheeran.

El parpadeo ante la vista. Nunca la vio tan suelta, y llevaba meses viviendo allí.

Regina levanto la vista y sonrió acomodándose de un salto" despertaste!, tengo grandes ideas!" dice con entusiasmo.

Él se queda desconcertado" que hora es?, y grandes ideas para qué?"

Ella sonríe más" son las 8, y para remontar tu negocio!" le brillan los ojos" ven" palmea a su lado del sillón.

Él sonríe también. Sabía que siempre cumplía su palabra, pero creía que lo había olvidado" demasiado temprano para un sábado" suspira" déjame traer café…quieres?"

Ella asiente y vuelve a bajarse los lentes y concentrarse en el papel.

Cuando lo trae, se sienta a su lado y la mira divertido.

Ella sonríe" que?"

"nunca te vi tan….juvenil, despreocupada….ni siquiera creía que tenías esas ropas" rió

Ella rió también" el fin de semana todos se levantan tarde, por lo que toda la mañana estoy así, y luego si aremos algo me cambio" ríe" deberías ver mi buzo de Mickey mouse." palpa algo que tenía a su costado y se lo coloca. Al subirse la capucha, él no puede resistir la ternura. Le gustaba esta despreocupada y aniñada Regina. Como él decía, hay tantas reginas, imposible conocerlas a todas…

No se resiste y la besa. Ambos se quedan un segundo disfrutando de sus labios pero ella se aparta sonrojada, he ignora lo que acaba de pasar.

"deberíamos empezar…"vuelve a bajarse los lentes.

El asiente" muy bien, que tienes?" suspiro.

Ella sonrió" primero….cambiar el nombre" lo mira. Sabía que se llamaba locksley, para conmemorar su apellido, y a sus padres" es una estrategia de comercio demasiado conocida, hasta las grandes empresas lo han hecho. No solo para adaptarse a los cambios, si no para cubrirse de cualquier problema legal" se pone seria para explicarle todo, como si estuviera trabajando

"Regina no puedo cambiar el nombre de la empresa" frunce el ceño" sabes lo que significa"  
ella suspira" claro que lo se robin, pero si quieres alcanzar el éxito necesitas dejar atrás las malas imágenes, y locksley esta pegado a ellas…"razono.

"mi apellido es locksley!, no es como que lo podría ocultar" rola los ojos.

"no, pero lo que les importa es la primera impresión, no tu apellido" sonríe.

El suspira" bien…alguna sugerencia?"

Ella se muerde el labio" necesitamos un nombre divertido y original que llame la atención…"

El suspira y luego sonríe" construcciones sherwood"

Ella rie" quien eres, robin Hood?" lo palmea" bien, es llamativa…"repasa su lista" necesitamos un nuevo logo acorde al nuevo nombre"

El suspira y asiente" Luego me encargare de ello…"  
ella mira hacia otro lado" también….tenemos que cambiar el slogan…."  
el frunce el ceño" no…"

"robin…"intenta convencerlo.

"Regina!...porque esto suena como un total nuevo comienzo!?"Dice con lágrimas en los ojos" locksley es mi vida, no puedo cambiar todo…"  
ella lo abraza" lo siento, pero es la única manera que conozco…"susurra" y no es tan malo, a veces los nuevos comienzos y nuevas oportunidades son buenas" lo mira sonriendo dulcemente.

El suspira. Amaba su slogan.

´´una empresa familiar, que protege a la familia. Que mejor que locksley para cuidar tu hogar?´´

"alguna idea?" suspira con negación.

Ella sonríe entusiasmada" bueno, ya que juegas con robin Hood, tiene que ser algo como eso no?" lo mira.

El se rasca la cabeza" Regina…robin Hood era un ladron, quien confiaría en un ladrón?"

Ella lo mira divertida" sin embargo fue considerado un héroe por robar a los ricos y ayudar a los pobres…"

El ríe" el mejor slogan sería algo como…. Hace de sherwood tu hogar, nosotros hacemos el trabajo de protegerlo" dice jugando.

Ella ríe" no es tan malo…pero deja que tus publicistas lo hagan" rie.

El frunce el ceño" renunciaron"  
ella lo mira un toque nerviosa"oh…."  
el suspira" esto es imposible Regina…..de todos modos gracias por intentarlo" se intenta levantar pero ella lo tironea para que caiga al sillón.

Se sienta arriba de él" desde cuando te rindes robin?" lo desafía.

"desde que perdí lo que mas amaba" suspiro.

Ella levanta su barbilla con dos dedos"lo lograremos, necesitas un inversor, estoy segura que gold estará dispuesto a ayudar…"

El mira hacia abajo" Regina, no es la mejor idea, yo…"  
"oh deja de ser pesimista!, ese es mi trabajo" bromea" escúchame bien" lo mira" lo lograremos si?" lo besa.

El devuelve el beso y pasa sus manos por su cintura para acercarla mas a el.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a encenderse, y estaban por llegar a mas una voz los detuvo" mama?, robin?"un niño somnoliento los interrumpió" que hacen?"

Ellos se sueltan al instante y ella se sienta donde estaba antes" estábamos…."ella se colora" ha….blando?" traga saliva.

El niño se frota los ojos y sonríe" no…ustedes se estaban besando…."

Robin ríe a la vez que Regina se colora" no!, nosotros…mm…"

El chico ríe" no tienes que darme explicaciones" suspira" ustedes hasta están casados y no admiten sus sentimientos…"rola los ojos mientras se encamina a la cocina" increíble que sean tan infantiles" murmura.

Ambos quedan perplejos para echarse a reír.

Luego continúan revisando una cosa por aquí y otra por allí.

A la tarde dedican el día a limpiar toda la casa, y a la noche cuando todos están dormidos, ella se hace un test de embarazo….

Se queda sentada en el inodoro esperando el resultado….

Robin golpea la puerta" Regina?"

Ella se sonroja" ya salgo!.."

Agarra el test….

"positivo" susurra con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego tirarlo.

* * *

 **no es un cap genial!?**

 **oigan, ayudenme a elegir un slogan!**

 **esta embarazada!**

 **yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **:D :D  
bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	21. Chapter 21 un almuerzo del caos

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 21:

Había pasado una semana desde que descubrió su embarazo.

Era domingo, y su hermana y su cuñado ya vivían allí cerca por lo que pasarían el día, Emma también fue a su casa y dijo que traería a alguien, mientras Henry trajo a paige.

Ella cocino pollo al horno con papas y de postre una torta de chocolate.

Cuando tuvo todo listo, se sentó a verificar cosas sobre el proyecto de robin.

El logo que le presento, era un bosque al fondo, una sombra de un hombre disparando, y la flecha atravesando el sherwood.

Gold de buena gana dijo que seria el inversor, y ella intenta promocionar la empresa. Incluso hizo que crearan una pagina web para ella.

Aun no estaba al aire. Robin necesitaba reponer empleados y cosas, pero las cosas no se veían tan mal.

De hecho, una amiga que necesita que le construyan una casa , y ella recomendó a robin.

El cumpleaños de este era en dos días, y ella planeo una gran fiesta, para de paso anunciar su embarazo…

Pero tenia que hablar con Henry antes…y para ello tenia que hablar con emma….

Primero llego su hermana y su familia, y luego paige.

Luego tocaron el timbre y el fue a abrir.

"Emmy!"sonrió. hace mucho no veía a su amiga.

La abrazo"hola cariño…"se aparta dejando ver la silueta de un hombre"emm….ustedes se conocen…"ríe"Regina, estoy saliendo con killian"

Ella abre la boca y lo mira"hola Regina"este sonríe.

Esta no contesta, solo agarra del brazo a su amiga y la arrastra a su habitación"cuando?"cuestiona.

Esta rie"al otro día de que te fuiste alterada del bar…vino diciendo que la mujer casada le abrió los ojos"sonrió"que le dijo que me amaba, y que lo suyo era pura pasión…."suspiro"que debía animarse a Salir conmigo, y que deje de pensar en fantasmas del pasado…"  
ella traga saliva"oh…supongo que deberías agradecerle a esa mujer"sonríe débilmente

Emma frunce el ceño"agradecerle que se acuesta con el hombre que deseo?"ríe"no, pero si por sus concejos…"  
Regina se rasca la cabeza"supongo…"  
emma suspira"y bien?, donde fuiste tan agitada del bar?"pregunta y ella se colora. La rubia hace una sonrisa perversa"ohh….con que con tu amante he!?"  
"yo…"

"ohh, no lo niegues"ríe"quien es?, lo conozco?"abre los ojos y ella se colora"lo conozco!"se responde sola"mm….graham?"ve su cara y niega"victor?"ella niega"David!?"dice asustada a lo que ella divertida niega"Jefferson!"Regina suspira y niega"quien es!?"

Regn mira al suelo y se levanta"vamos a servir el almuerzo?"

Emma palidece"es killian…tu eres la mujer…"

Regina parpadea. Como diablos lo hizo!?

"que…"  
emma se levanta y se agarra la cabeza"no no no no!"dice.

"espera emm!"dice he intenta tocarla pero esta se aparta"yo salía antes que sepa siquiera que te gusta y…"  
"fuiste con el esa noche!"grita"esa noche si sabias"susurra.

"emma…"

Esta sale de la habitación y enojada se encamina a killian.

Regina la sigue y logra ver la cachetada que le pega"que diablos te pasa!?"gruñe el. Robin mira confundido a un costado.

"con Regina!?"grita"ella era la mujer casada!?"  
esta se colora y mira el suelo. Zelena volvía a la sala. Agradecía que estaba en el patio con los demás"Zelena, vuelve al patio"susurro"ya llevare la comida"  
"pero…"  
"ve"dice crudamente y su hermana sale.

Ella vuelve la mirada a la escena en frente suyo.

Emma estaba echa una furia"tenias que acostarte con mi mejor amiga!?, tu sabias que me gustabas!"grito"y aun así te acostaste con ella!"lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

"emma…"el suplicaba.

Ella niega"eres igual a neal"susurro y el hombre palidece.

La rubia se va corriendo.

Killian intenta seguirlo pero una mano lo frena.

Regina palidece"robin…."

Este mira con odio a su amigo y le propina un puñetazo"que diablos te metes con mi mujer!?"

Comienzan una pelea y Regina no sabe como pararlo.

Archie vino por el alboroto, y estaba intentando separarlos. Regina tenia lagrimas en los ojos"robin para!, no tienes derecho!"grita histérica mente.

"que diablos te pasa Regina!?"grita el enojado"una cosa es nuestro arreglo y otro es que lo hagas con mi mejor amigo!"le pega a este"que pensarías si me acostara con emma!?"

Esta aprieta los dientes y solloza. Tenia razón….

"robin…"intenta razonar"hicimos un acuerdo…"susurra.

"me arte del acuerdo!"grita"no lo quiero mas!, lo odio!"

La morena palidece. Se refería a todo?. Ya no quería que fuera la madre de su hijo?, no quería estar casado?...

Porque era muy tarde para eso….

Solloza mas fuerte"robin…."  
el deja a killian que fue atendido por archie, y el rubio se acerca a la mujer mirándola seriamente"Regina, me arte de esto. Basta de amantes, de acostarse con gente desconocida…"aprieta los dientes y la lleva a un rincón"me seras y te seré fiel, como un maldito matrimonio común!"grita"si quieres sexo lo buscaras en tu marido…"se da vuelta y se va a fuera.

Sus piernas tiemblan. Solo era eso….

Suspiro.

No entendía a robin…

Lo siguió " no es justo" le dijo y este se dio vuelta"tu te revuelcas con marian en frente de todo el mundo y me tengo que callar!?, pero si es ti al que lo hacen te pones en victima?"gruñe

El la enfrenta" porque me retuerce de solo imaginarte con otro hombre!"grita

Esta parpadea porque se pondría celoso? A menos que,…..

"que…"

La agarro de los hombros"me pasa lo mismo que a ti!, que no odiarías verme con otra chica?"esta se sonroja y el entiende"me gustas Regina"susurra"se que te gusto…te quiero para mi, aunque tenga que esperar mil años a que pueda tenerte corporalmente"suspira.

Ella lo mira"pero…"  
"tu quieres….seguir con el acuerdo?"dice en un susurro.

Ella niega"No….nunca quise"ríe amargamente.

El sonríe y la abraza"creo que fui muy duro con killian…"  
ella ríe"te parece?"

El suspira"iré a hablar con el…"

Ella asiente y se seca las lagrimas.

Sale al patio.

Zelena la acorrala"Puedes explicarme que diablos acaba de pasare?"

Ella suspira"no Zelena. Estoy cansada"  
"pero…"  
ella la esquiva y va al balcón con emma.

"vete"dice sin mirarla

"em"susurra esta

"que te vayas Regina"gruñe.

Esta suspira y decide recurrir al sarcasmo"esta es mi casa querida, lamento decir que no me iré de mi propiedad"

Emma gruñe"bien, me ire yo"

La morena suspira y agarra su brazo"Por favor….hablemos"suspiro.

Emma la miro con ojos llorosos"cuanto tiempo?"

Regina miro a otro lado"tres años…mas especifico, desde que llegaste…"  
"o mi dios…"se agarro la cara"porque!?, porque no me dijiste?"susurro.

"no lo se, decidimos que era solo sexo…somos buenos amigos y el me ayudaba a mi y yo a el"suspiro"por ello lo mantuvimos en secreto….juro que no sabia de tus sentimientos hacia el hasta la otra noche"aclaro.

"pero te acostaste con el esa noche"gruño.

Ella suspiro"estaba borracha, enfadada y caliente….mala combinación"sonrio débilmente"le conté la verdad, y le dije que se anime a estar contigo….fue como una despedida por estos buenos años que pasamos"juega con su pelo y la mira"no volverá a ocurrir, lo hacíamos por una necesidad y consuelo….nada mas"

Emma suspiro"supongo que no puedo enojarme contigo…"sonríe débilmente"pero cuanto te acerques a mi novio te quedas sin manos"dice maliciosamente.

Ella rie y asiente"por eso te adoro swanny"la abraza.

Suena su celular. Lo mira…era un numero desconocido…

Atiende"hola?"

"señorita mills?"una vos de un hombre suena del otro lado.

"la misma, que desea?"suspira.

"soy George…"hubo un silencio"se que no sabes quien soy…"  
Regina parpadeo"no, no lo se"dijo molesta.

Escucho un suspiro"soy el esposo de tu madre"ella ensombreció"esta en el hospital…siento decirlo, pero….no creo que quede mucho"escucha un ahogamiento en la vos.

Ella palidece"pero si la vi hace un mes y estaba bastante bien…"balbuceo"con…pelo"

Escucha una risa ahoga"no quiso hacer la quimioterapia. Por lo que tiene pelo y el cáncer avanzo mucho mas rápidamente"  
ella traga duro y se apoya con la pared para no caerse"George verdad?"suspira"si usted esta con mi madre, sabrá nuestra historia"escucha un si"dígame una razón por la que deberia estar allí"intenta ignorar las lagrimas que salían.

"porque tal vez no sea la mejor persona….tal vez se equivoco"ella solto un gemido ironico"pero cambio, y creo en las segundas oportunidades. Tal vez no puedas perdonarla, pero por lo menos podrías venir y escuchar lo que tiene que decir"un silencio"porque no creo que tengas mucho tiempo para preguntarlo….si no quieres, bien. Pero tu tu madre, y tu hermana….todos saldrán lastimados….ella las ama…a pesar de todo…las ama"corta.

Regina queda aun con el celular, intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar"Regina?"emma le toca el hombro.

Esta la mira con los ojos brillosos" tengo que buscar a Zelena" sale corriendo.

* * *

 **omg omg omg!  
que pasara? :O**

 **esa pareja de celosos XD, la reacción de robin fue genial!**

 **pobre mi sexy killian u.u**

 **george y cora?.**

 **no se, se me ocurrió...ambos eran malvados verdad?**

 **pss, eso y que era el único mayor que se me ocurrio disponible...**

 **XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	22. Chapter 22 cora

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 22:

Luego de un rato ambas mujeres estaban en llegando al hospital. Todo fue silencioso…no se atrevieron a hablar.

Entran.

Se dirigen a una enfermera"disculpe… buscamos a…cora mills?"

La enfermera la mira"son familiares?"

Zelena asiente"sus hijas"  
la enfermera asiente y señala el pasillo"quinta habitación derecha"

Se dirigen rápidamente allí.

Regina se para en la puerta. Mira a Zelena"no puedo hacerlo….no…."sus ojos se humedecen.

Zelena la abraza"podemos hacerlo me escuchaste?"le agarra la cara"enfrentamos cosas peores, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es despedirnos y conseguir respuestas…"  
la morena asiente y traga saliva. Con un respiro, la colorada abre la puerta.

Había un hombre sosteniendo la mano de su débil madre, y un chico sentado en un rincón.

"Zelena…regina…"los ojos de su madre se humedecen.

Regina se aprieta contra Zelena. Se sentía como una niña asustadiza, enfrentando sus peores miedos….

"mama…"la colorada apretó la mano de su mano reconfortante.

"cariño, las dejo un momento"el hombre se paro y beso con cariño la frente de la mayor, y el chico se levanto también.

"cuídate"el sonrió"no te vayas mientras no estamos" intenta bromear.

"james"dice cora y el se da vuelta" cuida de Jack, es una buena chica" le sonríe.

Este intenta ignorar la lagrima que cae por su mejilla y asiente.

Ambos hombres salen.

"siéntense"cora señala la silla a su lado.

Zelena la toma, y Regina acerca la silla en la que estaba sentado james.

Por un minuto todos están callados y cora rompe el silencio"el era George…..el amor de mi vida"sonríe débilmente"lastima lo supe demasiado tarde…"suspiro mirando a la nada"el menor era james, su hijo. Me encariñe bastante"ambas hermanas siguen en silencio"tendrán preguntas…"cora las miro"que quieren saber?"

"porque?"Zelena ahogo un llanto.

Cora sonrió débilmente"tendrás que ser mas especifica querida…."  
Zelena suspiro"Porque me diste?, porque me recuperaste?, porque nos abandonaste"

La mayor mira el techo"era un mujer ambiciosa..me deshacía de todo lo que me impedía el éxito"evito su mirada"tristemente pensé que tu lo serias…."suspiro"y recuperar…lo sabes, sabes las dos ultimas respuestas…."  
Zelena miro el piso y susurro" si quiera me quisiste?"

Cora sonrió y estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla" lo hice….pero no soy una persona que sabe querer sabes?"rió"no tuve buenos padres…..quería hacerlo mejor, pero tristemente lo hice peor…"

"porque el dinero era mas importante que el amor?"volvió a preguntar la colorada. La morena no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

"porque mi padre era pobre….todo el mundo me piso y trato mal por ello….intente que Regina sea exitosa, mientras intentaba conseguir el mio propio.."  
"si te quedabas con padre tenias dinero…porque irse?"la morena pro fin hablo.

"porque yo no lo quería, lo sabes….no quería estar atada a el…"

"y a mi?"los ojos de esta se humedecieron"si quiera pensaste en llevarme?"

"no"dijo sinceramente"era y soy una pésima madre"lagrimas recorren sus mejillas" tu estabas mejor con Henry….era un buen hombre…"

"lo era"murmuro Regina agachando la cabeza.

"me perdonan?"susurra esta.

"saben?, fui estúpida, me arrepiento de causarles dolor…"ambas la miran expectantes" de separarlas…"mira a otro lado"pero me alegro que se hayan encontrado….que confíen una en la otra, que se cuiden y no tengan miedo de lo que la otra pensara…"sonríe" me alegro que se digan todo, que sean un apoyo…."El estomago de la morena se revuelve"que hayan alcanzado el éxito por si solas, y que tengan una hermosa familia" suspiro" no lo hubieran logrado si yo estaba allí"

Zelena ríe"sabes?, te odie….no sabes lo que te odie…"la mira fijamente" no entendía como una persona puede ser tan malditamente manipuladora, tan horrible persona…"a cora le caían lagrimas"Pero agradezco tu estúpido plan….me uniste a mi mejor amiga"abraza a Regina que contenía las lagrimas"ella nunca me ocultaría nada ni mentiría"dice duramente"así que….por mas de todo lo horrible que hiciste…gracias por incluirme en tu estúpido plan….me diste una hermosa hermana y un padre"sonríe y la mira"y sobre perdonarte…."suspira"no tiene sentido odiar a alguien que no estará presente para saberlo…guardar rencor a un muerto….a si que te perdono"

Regina se sentía fatal. No quería que su hermana se decepcionara al saber que le mintió….y todo aquello…..quería irse, salir y no volver.

Cora sonrió"me alegra oír que hice algo bien"sonríe débilmente"que entre la oscuridad hayan encontrado la luz"suspira"lamento tardar en pedir disculpas….en arrepentirme…pero eso es lo que le hace a la gente estar al borde de la muerte"ríe amargamente.

"porque no quimioterapia?"cuestiona la morena

"una pésima persona menos en el mundo a nadie le importa"ríe"creo que llego mi hora…..moriría con estilo, no quiero perder mi cabello en el proceso"rola los ojos intentando cortar el ambiente triste"Regina tu….me perdonas?"

Esta levanta la vista y traga las lagrimas"sabes?...desde que era pequeña no te gustaba lo que hacia. Si no pasaba el día estudiando…te enojabas. Si quería ir a montar a caballo en vez de ir a clases de ballet, te enojabas…"apretó los dientes"cada pequeño capricho tuyo, cada palabra de desagrado me lastimo demasiado…"recordaba las veces que cuestiono su peso, era una niña, y tenia el peso adecuado, pero cora no estaba complacida"pero sobretodo…era una niña, y me esforzaba cada maldito día en ser mejor, y hacerte sentir orgullosa"se traga las lagrimas"pero nunca bastaba….y luego te fuiste"se mordió el labio ya no pudiendo evitar las lagrimas que salían"me culpe por no lograr ser la hija que querías, me culpe por mucho tiempo. Y luego volviste con Zelena…"evito su mirada"lo odie….la odie, te odie"apretó los dientes"pero no lo demostré, quería darte una segunda oportunidad, y con el tiempo me acostumbre a la idea de una hermana"susurro"y volviste a irte…pero ya no me culpaba, sabia que era tu culpa"susurro"como puedo perdonarte si me lastimaste!?, si nunca fui suficiente para ti?, porque ahora?, porque quieres morir con la conciencia tranquila!?"su cara era un mar de lagrimas"no puedo….no puedo…"se levanta y agarra su bolso

"Regina!"grita Zelena.

Esta se da vuelta cora la miraba también con lagrimas"siéntate…por favor"susurra con la vos cada vez mas débil.

Esta reprimió un sollozo y se sentó.

Su madre la miro con ternura…..una mirada que nunca había conseguido"no quiero morir con la conciencia tranquila….pueden seguir odiándome, sin perdonarme…"mira al otro lado"Pero estoy por morir….quiero darles la oportunidad de recibir una explicación, de preguntar lo que quieran….porque pronto no estaré para contestarlo"las lagrimas caen"lamento ser tan horrible…lamento todo el daño que te hice….pero aunque no puedas creerlo…"ríe"lo hacia porque no quería que resultaras como yo…porque querías que alcances el éxito y…"  
"y si yo no quería éxito?"susurro ella mirándola"y si yo quería solo tu cariño?"trago saliva mientras lloraba.

Cora resoplo"lo siento….siento poner mis sueños sobre ti, lamento el daño que te provoco….pero mira como resultaste…"le acaricia su mejilla"una buena madre, una buena mujer, con un gran trabajo…."le sonrió"estoy orgullosa de ti"Regina sollozo sosteniendo la mano de su madre"estoy orgullosa de ustedes"mira a Zelena también y le da la otra mano.

Se quedan así y comienzan a notar las manos de la mujer mas frías"mama?"susurro Zelena y levanto la vista.

Le costaba respirar y se veía que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Notaron que el monitor comenzó a hacer un ruido, y la mujer logro pronunciar"llamen a George…"  
Regina se desespero y rápidamente fue a llamarlo y llego junto a las enfermeras.

Ellas gritaron que se alejen, y intentaron igualar su pulso hasta que débilmente lo consiguieron.

La mujer los miro y dijo que se despidieran, que no pasaría la noche.

George con lagrimas en los ojos tomo su mano y le dio un casto beso"cora…."

"cuídalas"le acaricia la mejilla y lucha por respirar.

El hombre asiente y la besa"te amo…"

"te amo"ella susurra sollozando.

Se despide también de james y llegaron ellas.

Regina no podía contener sus lagrimas, al igual que Zelena.

Cuando iba a hablar el monitor volvió a sonar y la morena comenzó a asustarse.

"mama?, mama!?"grito. y le agarro la mano a la vez que Zelena la otra.

Las enfermeras vinieron de nuevo.

Pero esta vez su madre impidió que las apartaran.

"Regina…."logra decir.

"mama"solloza esta.

"lo siento…"  
Regina comenzó a llorar"te perdono…no te vayas, no me dejes!"grita desesperada.

Esta le da una débil sonrisa"es mi hora cariño…"susurra"sigue adelante, tienes una gran familia….y me diste un hermoso nieto…y me darás mas que no lograre conocer…"susurro y miro a Zelena"cuida de la hermosa pequeña…"

Esta también lloraba.

"mama?..."susurra Regina"estoy embarazada…quédate, conoce a tu nieto"solloza.

Cora también llora mientras las mujeres intentaban que se quede en este mundo.

"me alegro tanto por ti….eres y seras una hermosa madre"sonríe"háblale de mi si?...por lo menos hasta que sea mayor…háblale lo bueno"le da una sonrisa"terminaras rápido"le caen mas lagrimas.

"mama?"solloza.

Esta cerro los ojos.

Zelena miro a su hermana y no logro decir palabra mientras sollozaba.

Cora dio un ultimo respiro y luego de mirar a George que estaba detrás de Regina, y a james, intento hablar"amas a robin?"

"con toda mi alma"las lagrimas caen. Era cierto….lo amaba.

Su madre sonrie"entonces nunca dejes de luchar por el"sonríe"lamento encontrar el amor tan tarde"mira al hombre roto"y Regina?"dice cada vez mas débil.

"si?"susurra.

"para mi…."costaba respirar"eres suficiente"mira a Zelena"son suficientes…."

La maquina hace un ruido que nunca olvidaran.

"mama?"Regina llora y cae al piso aferrándose a la mano del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Zelena camina hasta su lado y la abraza mientras sus lagrimas caen.

"lo siento…"pronuncia la doctora"no pudimos hacer nada…"

Regina llora abrazada a su hermana"Zelena?"la miro.

"si?"logro susurrar.

El labio de la morena tembló y se aferro mas fuerte a su hermana.

* * *

 **saquen pañuelos y limpien los ojos antes de continuar...**

 **ok no XD  
bueno!. intente plasmar un poco lo que fue y quise que hubiera sido la muerte de cora, mas zelena :D  
lo siento para los que les gusta cora :/**

 **prometo en un cap mas o menos un par de capítulos felices para el verdadero drama...**

 **muajajajajajajaajajjajajaaa**

 **ok no .-.**

 **ojala les haya gustado!  
un beso lleno de magia.**


	23. Chapter 23 funeral

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 23:

Ambas mujeres mas calmadas estaban sentadas esperando a sus parejas mientras se llevaban el cuerpo a la morgue.

Estaban en un silencio eterno cuando la mayor habla primero.

"felicidades"susurra y le da una débil sonrisa.

Regina rie amargamente"manera que te enteraras…"

Su hermana también rie"robin sabe?"

Ella niega"planeo decírselo en su fiesta de cumpleaños…"  
Zelena asiente.

Luego de un rato Regina se rompe"supongo que tendré que planear el funeral"sus ojos se humedecen y Zelena la lleva a un abrazo.

"déjamelo a mi. Estas mucho mas afectada que yo, y será malo para el bebe"le sonríe"déjame cuidarte…"  
Regina comienza a llorar y la mayor la abraza mas fuerte, dejando que su hermana se refugie en su pecho ocultando sus propias lagrimas.

"Regina!?"robin llega corriendo.

"Zelena!"archie llega detrás.

La morena levanta la mirada, y ambos hombres pueden apreciar la mirada llorosa de ambas.

"ve a casa cariño"la colorada se levanta secándose las lagrimas"nos veremos en el funeral…"

Ella asiente y se refugia en robin mientras vuelven a la casa.

Al entrar ella nota el silencio"y Henry?"

"emma le explico la situación y se quedo con ella…"  
esta mira al suelo"rompí su relación?"susurro.

Robin la acaricia"no, luego de un par de discordias se reconciliaron…"esta asiente"quieres hablar?"

El pregunta.

Ella lo mira y niega.

Robin parpadea"quieres comer o tomar algo?"ella vuelve a negar"quieres que te deje sola?"la morena se toma su tiempo y niega.

El le da una débil sonrisa y la abraza, mientras ella deja sus lagrimas caer.

Robin la alza, y ella abre sus piernas para colgarse mejor , cruzarlas para no caer, y la lleva a su cuarto.

La deja en la cama, y se acuesta a su lado mientras se acurruca y la abraza.

Ella lo mira con los ojos sumamente húmedos y el labio temblando"la amo, siempre la ame..a pesar de todo, era mi mama…"solloza y pone su cabeza hundida en el hombro del chico.

El le acaricio la espalda"Lo se….esta bien, llora cariño, siempre estoy para ti"le susurra.

A la mañana siguiente….

La morena estaba intentando decidir que llevar al funeral de su madre.

Tenia toda su ropa negra tirada por todos lados, y comenzó a llorar

Robin que venia a preguntar si estaba lista se quedo observando"Regina?"  
ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos"no se que llevar…"

El se sienta a su lado"nunca te vi con problemas de vestuario…"intenta cortar el mal ambiente.

Ella sonríe ligeramente y se seca las lagrimas"no se que llevar…quiero algo que a mi madre le gustaría que lleve….pero…ella nunca estaba contenta"susurro.

Robin apretó los dientes y la abrazo"lleva lo que a ti te hubiera gustado mostrarle"le beso la frente y se quedo admirando la ropa que estaba tirada.

Levanto un vestido con mangas negras y medio trasparentes, largas y muy holgadas al final, suelto por debajo del busto y largo hasta las rodillas.

El la miro"yo digo que lleves este"le sonríe.

Ella ríe y se seca las lagrimas"es demasiado simple…"  
"la simpleza te queda elegante"le sonríe y guiña un ojo"te espero fuera"le beso en la mejilla.

Ella suspiro y sonrió ante la elección de robin. Definitivamente era algo que a ella le gustaba, y lo suficiente elegante para que sea algo que a su madre le hubiera gustado.

Se lo coloca junto a unos tacos negros y medias oscuras, maquillaje ligero junto a sus labios bordo, y se hizo un recogido simple para salir de la habitación.

"robin?"  
este se asomo"si?"

Ella sonrió"termine…"

El la abrazo"vamos?"

Esta asintió y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

En el funeral:

George paso a decir algunas palabras:

"que decir de cora?"suspiro"tal vez no fue la mujer mas honorable en el pasado, pero fue mi todo….el amor de mi vida"mira al suelo"la extrañare tanto…"james viene a rescatarlo antes que se rompa en publico.

Luego pasa Zelena:

"cora…"hace un suspenso"mi madre…."suspira"no lo supe hasta que tenia unos 13 años…larga historia"rola los ojos"el punto es…que por un tiempo sentí que tenia una familia,…y pese a todo, yo encontré una hermana y un padre….así que si, tal vez no fue la mejor persona….tal vez nunca podre decir que tuve una madre amorosa…"ironizo"pero me enseño tanto..."trago saliva"creo en las segundas oportunidades. Lastima que ella ya la hubiera gastado"sonríe débilmente"pero me alegra saber que luego de encontrar el amor entendió sus errores….porque todo el mundo merece el amor…incluso mi madre"se baja.

Henry mira a su madre que temblaba"tu pasaras?"le susurro.

Ella lo miro"yo…"

"no tienes si no quieres…"se apresuro a decir el"todos comprenderán, no hay mucha gente que no sepa su historia"la abraza.

Ella suspira"cuando te volviste tan sabio?"

El ríe.

Regina se levanta.

Se queda allí parada sin saber que decir hasta que toma el valor"si, mi madre me lastimo mas que cualquiera…si, siempre quiso para mi cosas que en realidad quería ella…..si, era exigente…"trago saliva"pero sabia que me amaba…."suspiro"tal vez no fue la mejor madre, pero era mi madre….y creo que no puedo odiar a un muerto. aun sigo creyendo que si hubiera vivido podríamos tener una relación, pero…."alzo los hombros"el destino quiere lo que quiere…"suspiro"por ello no puedo odiarle, sin ella, sin el dolor y felicidad que causo…"miro al suelo"no seria la mujer que soy"susurro"no seria tan fuerte, seguramente ni siquiera viviría aquí…porque vivir en un pueblo esta mal visto.."rió"tal vez no me lo enseño de la mejor forma, pero tenia razón en muchas cosas….tal vez si me parezco a ella"suspiro"no lo se, pero me alegro que pueda irse de este mundo con el amor que ni yo ni mi familia pudimos brindar…"se vuelve a su asiento abrazando a su hijo.

El le sonríe"te amo mama"la abraza y ella solloza en su hombro.

Por lo general no lloraba frente a su hijo, pero no podía evitarlo….

Volvieron a la casa. Henry le dijo a emma que se quedaría en la casa para hacerle compañía a su madre, y volvió con ellos.

Regina se fue a dar una larga ducha.

Se quedo allí en la bañera solo con sus pensamientos. Miro su estomago aun no desarrollado"hey bebe….habla mama"susurra"sabes?, tal vez no es mi mejor día, pero lo superare, siempre lo supero"dice con un deje de tristeza"tal vez si esto no hubiera pasado podrías conocer a tu abuela…"hace un silencio"o tal vez no, tal vez nunca se hubiera siquiera acercado a nosotros…."sonrió"pero lo importante es que estas aquí, con nosotros, y pronto tu papa lo sabrá…"sonríe para luego entristecer"tal vez de mas grande no lograras comprender…tu padre seguramente se ira de la casa apenas sepa de tu existencia. La tarea estaría cumplida…"suspiro"pero el te amara tanto como yo si?"sonríe y se mete bajo la ducha para dejar sus lagrimas caer.

* * *

 **heyy!**

 **que tal?**

 **les gusta?, intente darle un buen final a cora n.n**

 **un poco de pelusa de hermanas!**

 **y el dialogo de robin y regina era parecido al que tuvieron mary margaret y emma XD, es que no pude evitarlo!, quedaba perfecto!**

 **probablemente actualizare seguido ya que estoy tratando de ocupar mi mente para olvidar un horrible, horrible posible spoiler! X.X**

 **el domingo regresa once!  
(todos saltan)**

 **no olviden darle un vistazo a mi nueva historia, "Desde la niñez" :3**

 **un beso lleno de** **magia :3**


	24. Chapter 24 una fiesta, y un visitante

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 24:

Una semana después.

Lentamente Regina logro volver a la normalidad, y concentrarse en el cumpleaños de robin.

Todos sus amigos irían, y ella se paso horas cocinando.

Mientras terminaba con la ensalada siente unos brazos que se aferraban a ella.

Ella sonrió y volteo su cabeza para encontrar a robin"robin"sonrio"déjame terminar!"rie.

El niega y la besa, para darle vuelta y que queden enfrentados.

El la vuelve a besar y ella se deja llevar hasta que se separa"robin…"se sonroja"no…no podemos"susurra

El frunce el ceño"porque?, quien nos lo impide?"pregunta"además ya hasta estamos casados…"le bromea.

Esta niega y lo aparta"robin…no, no quiero volver a terminar con el corazón roto, no quiero que te alejes cuando me haya adaptado a ti!"grita con los ojos humedecidos.

Este le pasa una mano por la mejilla"porque tan segura que te romperé el corazón?"

Ella aparta su mano"porque ya lo hiciste"lo empuja"déjame terminar"

Luego de eso no hablaron en todo el rato hasta que comenzaron a llegar los invitados.

Regina traía un vestido morado, y unos tacos negros, mientras recibía a la gente.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron mary margaret, David y el pequeño neal.

Luego llego emma y killian, will, su novia anna, y el pequeño John.

Llegaron Zelena, archie y bex, james, jack y George a los que Regina había invitado, belle, gold, graham, ruby, victor, y la abuelita.

La morena comenzó a servir. En ese momento suena el timbre y al abrirlo descubre a su ex novio Jefferson con su hija paige. Ella sabia que sus hijos salían, pero no esperaba verlo allí…

"Jefferson"dijo mordazmente.

"Regina"este contesto igual y miro a su hija"vengo a dejar a paige…"  
ella se corrió para dejar a la niña pasar"Henry esta en el patio"le dice.

El hombre se queda allí"la vendré a buscar mas tarde…"ella asiente"dale un saludo a…robin"gruñe y se va.

Ella suspira y entra. Estaba muy entusiasmada por el regalo que planeaba para robin.

El ya haba recibido muchos regalos, pero ella sabia que iba a ser el mejor.

Luego de que comieran algunas cosas ella decidió dárselo.

"robin…"se le acerco. El que estaba charlando con John levanto la vista.

"si?"

Esta se mordió el labio"puedes…venir un segundo?"susurro.

El le pidió un momento a su hermano, y se dirigió con su…"esposa"  
esta lo lleva a un rincón mas alejado.

"quería darte mi presente…"susurra.

Este alza una ceja"realmente?, vamos Regina, sabes que no tenias…"ella le da un beso y se sonroja.

"cállate…"ríe y le da una caja forrada"ábrelo"  
el asiente y le saca el papel verde. Sin darse cuenta, ya muchas miradas estaban encima suyo…

Apenas lo abre sus ojos se humedecen y la mira"estas…embarazada?"

Ella asiente también con los ojos brillosos. El la levanta y la besa"seremos papas!"grita recibiendo aplausos de todos alrededor.

Dentro de la caja había un papel que decía:

 _Feliz cumpleaños papi!-_ con el test de embarazo a su lado.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos. En ese momento suena el timbre"esperamos a alguien?"robin pregunta.

Regina parpadea"creo que no…"  
cuando va a abrir su sonrisa se desvanece"sindey…"vuelve a sonreír falsamente"nos atrapaste en una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de robin…"  
el abrió los ojos"oh…lo siento, seré rápido…"

Ella asiente. No podía dejar que los demás lo noten…"si, me esperas un momento en la cocina?, come lo que queras, iré a buscarlo"

El hombre asiente, y ella corre con su esposo.

"sindey esta aquí!"grita.

El abre los ojos"o no…."

"necesitamos que emma y killian saquen a todos al patio para que nadie sospeche!"dice nerviosa.

Este asiente y va a buscar a la rubia.

Ellos se encargan de sacar la fiesta afuera con alguna excusa idiota, y Regina y robin se dirigen a la cocina.

El hombre estaba sentado comiendo un sándwich.

"ya estamos listos…"dice Regina.

Cuando salen al comedor el hombre los mira"y la fiesta?"

Regina abre los ojos y aprieta la mano de robin"están afuera, decidieron ir a tomar aire…"dice el nervioso.

El hombre asiente y comienza a caminar con una libreta y un bolígrafo en mano.

Entro al baño seguido de la pareja.

El observa todo."cepillo de dientes de ambos y…..henry?"los mira y ella asiente"productos de ambos…..afeitadora…."el asiente y anota"parece que un hombre adulto vive aquí…"

Pasan a la siguiente habitación. Era la de huéspedes.

Sindey frunce el ceño al ver la cama desecha"parece que alguien la uso….robin?"le pregunta con cara de pocos amigos.

Ellos se miran nerviosamente"no…..emma se quedo anoche"trago saliva ella nerviosa.

El frunce el ceño"porque?"

Regina rebusco en su mente y dijo lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza"noche de chicas…."tal vez demasiado rápido, pero el lo creyo.

Por suerte no noto la chaqueta de hombre que robin agarro rápido al entrar y la oculto….

Pasaron a la habitación matrimonial.

El dio una vuelta"esta demasiado ordenado para ser de un hombre también"los mira alzando una ceja.

Ella lo mira nerviosa"soy muy….muy ordenado"dijo muy rapido.

La morena reprimió una risa, el era todo lo contrario"bien…."abrió el armario"ropa de hombres…."vio la mesa de luz" y su reloj?"señalo. robin no sabia siquiera porque su reloj estaba allí, pero asintio"bien, parece todo perfectamente en orden, no tengo nada que decir para no validar que son un matrimonio"

Ellos exhalaron y salieron de allí.

Cuando estaban saliendo chocan con Zelena que llevaba bocadillos al patio"Regina?"alza una ceja"sindey?"claro que conocía a su ex novio"que haces aquí?"frunce el ceño.

La morena aprienta la mano de robin"soy el juez que hará que su hermana se quede aquí"sonríe"mucho gusto"

La colorada le agarra la mano mirando a su hermana extrañada"debe haber un error….donde se iría?"

Sindey mira la situación y frunce el ceño"porque no le dirías?"

Regina estaba que se desmayaba"no yo….le dije, pero ella se…olvido"dijo rápidamente.

Ella alzo una ceja"que olvide?, tengo …."Regina le pisa el pie"si….lo debo haber olvidado…"la colorada le da una mirada asesina.

El asiente y vuelve a su papel"bueno señor y señora locksley, su matrimonio parece totalmente valido, bienvenida al país"le tiene la mano.

Zelena abre los ojos y los mira.

Regina mira nerviosa a su hermana y al hombre y traga saliva"gracias…sindey"

"y feliz cumpleaños"el hombre sonríe a robin que estaba super nervioso.

"gracias, pero no es la única razón por la que festejamos, esta embarazada"sonríe nerviosamente.

"entonces debo dejarlos seguir festejando"sonríe"se el camino a la puerta"se va

Apenas desaparece de la vista, Regina intenta escabullirse, pero Zelena le toma el brazo con cara de pocos amigos"comienza a explicar"

Ella mira a robin pidiendo ayuda pero este murmura suerte y se va afuera.

"idiota"gruñe Regina mirando como robin huía.

"Regina?, estoy esperando"Zelena frunce el ceño.

"bien…vamos a mi habitación"murmura.

Su hermana la sigue.

"y bien?"se sienta en la cama esperando una respuesta

Regina traga saliva y le da la espalda"recuerdas a leopold?"susurra.

"si, es el padre de mary margaret…pero que tiene que ver?"pregunta confundida.

Regina no se atreve a darse la vuelta, solo sigue pirando al piso apoyada en la mesada dando la espalda a su hermana"el…quería….quería acostarse conmigo"susurra.

"no"susurra Zelena"pero…"  
Regina siguió"yo me negué, y básicamente, me denuncio,y me iban a regresar a Inglaterra"

"que!?"grita Zelena"pero…."  
"por favor, déjame terminar"murmura" yo….no quería volver, y no quería irme. Ese día nos encontrábamos todos en grannys, y tome unos tragos con robin…su tío había muerto y le dejo una herencia que solo podía cobrar si tenia un hijo"tenia hasta vergüenza de mirarla"eso no le importaría, si no fuera porque lo haban estafado y su negocio se venia abajo"susurra.

"oh no"escucha el susurro de us hermana.

Regina lo ignora y continua"emma vino, y nos dijo que si no lo veíamos, que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente…"trago saliva"desde allí decidimos que el se casaría conmigo, y tendríamos un hijo por inseminación, y luego nos divorciaríamos…"

No se atrevía a mirar a su hermana. Sabia que estaría decepcionada, enojada….todo a la vez"sindey es el juez que hizo validar todo para que pueda permanecer en el país"cerro los ojos"y yo…ya estoy embarazada…"una lagrima cae por su mejilla"supongo que lo que sigue es el divorcio"  
decide ser valiente y levantarse para darse vuelta y mirar a su hermana.

Esta no tenia ni enojo, ni decepción, solo….tristeza?"porque no me lo dijiste?"susurro"Porque te guardaste esto para ti sola?"  
a regina le comenzaron a caer lagrimas"porque te decepcionarías de mi Zelena, tu estas tan feliz de la idea de….de…"su hermana la abraza"Lo siento…"  
Zelena negó"Lo amas?"Regina no contesto"Regina lo amas?"

Esta se oculto en el hombro de su hermana"si, lo amo…"  
se separaron y su hermana ofreció una sonrisa"entonces todo valió la pena…"luego la miro"tu…y killian…"  
Regina se sonrojo y miro al piso"así que si escuchaste…"  
Zelena miro a otro lado"un poco, no entendía realmente"suspiro.

Regina la miro y sonrio débilmente"robin y yo decidimos que no seriamos nada, y tendríamos un matrimonio abierto. El estuvo con marian y yo…con killian"suspiro"luego el decidió romper esa parte del acuerdo, dijo que le gustaba"se sonrojo.

Zelena le sonrió"cariño, estoy feliz por ti…pero como creías que reaccionaria?"

Ella rie "realmente?, creí que me gritarías, te enojarías…."suspiro"No lo se"  
Zelena se le quedo mirando"mi esposo sabe"dijo entendiéndolo todo"y..emma….killian y henry"se agarro la cabeza"tan mal creías que reaccionaria?"la miro.

Esta se mordió el labio"creí que estarías decepcionada de mi"susurro.

Zelena la abrazo"te amo, nunca estaría decepcionada de ti, y haría lo mismo si me estarían separando de los que amo"le beso la frente"vamos a la fiesta futura mama?"le dice.

* * *

 **owww a quien no le gusto este momento de hermanas? :3**

 **y el anuncio del bebe!**

 **si, sindey es super oportuno -.-**

 **bueno!, todo salio bien no?**

 **proximo cap, el ultimo flashback!**

 **jovenes emma y regina. contare como conocieron a neal, como emma comenzo a robar, y como regina comenzó a trabajar en la empresa n.n**

 **no creo que queden muchos cap mas, pero bueno!  
siempre pueden seguir leyéndome en "desde la niñez"**

 **y próximamente en "10 años despues"**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	25. Chapter 25 Tallahassee

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 25:

15 años antes:

Regina observaba nerviosa las cuentas que había que pagar.

"porque no le pides dinero a Zelena?"dijo aburrida emma.

Esta la miro y frunció y ceño"me dejo venir porque prometí que sabia administrarme y no estaría en este tipo de aprietos!"grita la joven Regina de 18.

"si bueno, pero gastaste la mitad de tu dinero en ser mi tutora"la emma de 16 señala.

"ya cállate…necesitamos trabajos"suspira derrotada.

"bien….que sabes hacer?"

Regina gimio"nada!"

Antes de seguir discutiendo escuchan ruidos fuera de su pequeño departamento.

Se asoman y ven a dos jóvenes mudándose al departamento de al lado"oh por dios están guapísimos!"gime emma.

Regina rola los ojos"tenemos cosas mas importantes emma"esta desapareció de su vista"emma?"

Miro y la vio afuera presentándose.

A regañadientes la siguió"hola, soy emma, y ella Regina, vivimos en el departamento de al lado"sonríe"ustedes son?"

Ambos chicos se miran y sonríen"yo soy neal, y el es killian…"  
"muy bien"corta la morena"emma, necesitamos solicitar el empleo en grannys"  
"pero…"  
"vamos!"grita y la otra la sigue enfadada.

Luego de una reunión, Regina se vio con su novio.

"Regina!"robin la sonrió débilmente.

"hey…"

El frunció el ceño"que te pasa?"

"nada…problemas económicos"rolo los ojos"ya se solucionara, que quieres hacer?"le sonríe y se acurruca junto a el.

Robin la mira con la mirada fogosa"yo quiero….hacer el amor contigo!"

Ella frunce el ceño"robin!, no…no estoy lista, no volvamos a ello"bufa.

"porque no!?, te cuidare y…"la mira"me amas?"la reta.

Ella parpadea"que si te amo?, por supuesto que si!"grita.

"entonces porque no quieres ser mia!?"le reprende.

Ella parpadea con los ojos llorosos"robin…"

"regina!"este vuelve a gritar y suspira"creo que es mejor que nos separemos"

Regina jadea"nos…separemos?"traga saliva.

El asiente y le da una débil sonrisa"es evidente que no puedes darme lo que necesito y yo no puedo darte lo que necesitas"  
"pero…"comienza a llorar"robin!..solo..dije que esperes"susurro.

El niega"lo siento…pero…"

Ella se ahoga en lagrimas"estas viendo a alguien mas verdad!?"llora.

El no contesta"robin!"dijo en un grito desesperado.

El la mira con dolor"si…yo…"

Regina le pega una cachetada y se va corriendo.

Una semana después:

Alguien toca su puerta.

Emma aun en pijama la abre pensando que era su vecino"robin"gruñe"a que diablos vienes?"  
"a…ver a Regina"susurra.

Ella ríe"crees que te dejare!?, con lo que la lastimaste!?"acusa cuando escucha un grito.

"esta bien emma"esta se da vuelta para ver a su amiga en bata, y ojerosa"déjanos"  
"pero…"  
"por favor?"la mira y la rubia asiente para irse al a otra habitación.

"Regina…"este pasa nervioso.

"a que vienes?"gruñe"lo dejaste muy claro antes, no podía darte lo que necesitas, tu no podías esperar"gruñe"y te fuiste con otra…"  
el suspira"me mata que estes asi por mi"la acaricia la mejilla y ella le aparta la mano

"que diablos haces?"gruñe.

El suspira"te amo, siempre lo are, pero…."  
"pero no puedes esperar"ella completa enfadada.

El asiente"lo siento yo…."se colora"esperaba que podamos ser amigos?, no quiero desaparecer de tu vida, eres muy importante para mi"suspira"te quiero…"  
ella mira hacia otro lado"pero…te amo"solloza.

El niega"soy tu mejor amigo, siempre fue eso.."  
"me dices…que no me amas?"se ahoga.

El suspira"claro que si, yo….eres mi mejor amiga…"

Ella lo empuja"deja de repetirlo!"comienza a llorar"era tu novia y….y…"  
el la abraza"por favor entiende Regina, no podemos estar juntos, pero no quiero salir de tu vida…me apartaras?"le acaricia la mejilla.

Ella se refugia en el pecho de el. Lo odiaba pero se sentía demasiado segura"no…no te apartare, pero nunca te perdonare"Lo mira"ahora por favor vete…"susurra.

El asiente y sale.

Un año después…Emma se acurruco junto a neal, su novio, mientras Regina se sacaba canas verdes"diablos emma!, para que compraste algo tan estúpido como una lavadora!?"grita"no nos alcanza el dinero desde que renunciaste a grannys!"

Esta rola los ojos sacándola importancia"porque no pienso seguir lavando la ropa a mano"dice como si fuera obvio"además deberías agradecerme!"

Esta se enfurece"acaso no entiendes!? Tenemos problemas de dinero emma!; no puedes hacer esas cosas!"salta la morena ya desesperada.

"relájate"dice neal aburrido"ella solo quiso ayudar"

Regina se levanto"ayudar!?, no la defiendas neal, debe entender que no me ayuda de esa manera!"suspira"emma, por favor, entiende…"  
esta se enfado"solo intento ayudar!, pídele el dinero a tu hermana!"  
esta niega"te dije que no!"  
"entonces no me culpes!"grita y arrastrando a neal se van fuera.

Estaban en el parque"sabes….puedo ayudarles"dice.

"si?"lo mira esperanzada.

"mi padre"gruño"es jefe en una empresa, hará lo que quiera si admito por lo menos verlo una vez"rola los ojos.

"entonces…"  
"puedo conseguirle un trabajo a Regina"sonríe"no a ti, nunca me dejara poner a una novia"

Ella salta y lo besa"gracias!; te amo!"

Un mes después…

Regina llevaba un mes trabajando allí. Tenia un buen sueldo, pero emma no encontraba trabajo, y comenzaba a volver a complicarse.

Emma se agarraba la cabeza"neal, no entiendes!"gruño"si no encuentro trabajo pronto Regina comenzara a ponerse histérica de nuevo"suspiro"Pero con mi historial, y el ser menor de edad se me hace imposible!"  
el chico traga saliva"que tal si tengo una solución a eso?, me juzgarías?"susurro.

Ella lo mira"necesito una solución neal, puedes hacer lo que sea…"  
"lo que sea?"

Ella asiente. El toma su mano y se dirigen a la calle. El ve un escarabajo amarillo estacionado.

Toma su mano y cruzan la calle corriendo"neal!, que diablos haces!?"  
el la miro y sonrió"dijiste cualquier cosa"

Antes que ella pueda objetar el la lleva a la vereda.

La hace esconderse detrás de un poste, y cuando no había nadie a la vista fuerza la puerta y se mete dentro.

"neal!"grita la rubia asustada"que diablos!?"

"sube!"el grita desde adentro.

Ella iba a irse pero ve al dueño del auto venir corriendo y asustada sube y el arranca"estas loco!"grita.

El le mira y sonríe"no te fuiste"

Ella parpadeo. Lo decía enserio?"eres idiota"gruñe"Regina me matara si se entera y…."  
el sonríe"ella no se enterara, será algo que me compre con esfuerzo y trabajo, y tu tienes que decir que tienes trabajo…"  
ella lo mira"y si no quiero?"

"si no quieres las cosas iran mal. Es tu elección"suspira.

Ella traga saliva"me…enseñaras?"

El sonríe plenamente"bueno, suerte que hoy es un gran día…que tal si robamos una tienda?"ella asiente nerviosa"suerte que tengo una almohada y anteojos…"  
ella frunce el ceño"que?"

A mi me tienen marcado, a ti no"la besa"ponte la almohada y los anteojos…"  
cuando estaban en la tienda fingieron que ella rompió bolsa y se fueron corriendo llevándose las cosas.

Luego entraron a una tienda cerrada. Mientras neal forcejeaba la puerta, emma vigilaba. Y por ultimo, el la llevo al parque de diversiones.

Al ya ser de noche estaba cerrado, pero neal la ayudo a forcejear la puerta y entraron para pasar un buen rato.

"te amo"le susurro emma"no quiero estar mas aquí, no quiero ir de hogar en hogar"lo mira con los ojos con lagrimas"

El sonríe y la besa"yo también…"le sonríe"que tal si nos ponemos un lugar?"saca un mapa"cierra los ojos y apunta a algún lado… el que quede es al que nos iremos a vivir algún dia"

Ella asiente y señala. Al abrir los ojos lee"tallahassee" sonríen y se besan  
ya demasiado tarda vuelve a la casa.

Estaba todo oscuro, y ella intenta colarse, para notar una sombra en el sillón"donde estabas?"  
Regina prende la luz con cara de enfado.

Emma frunce el ceño"que te importa!"

"me importa!, estas a mi cargo, y no puede pasarte nada!, te dije que neal era mala influencia!, donde diablos estabas!"grita.

Ella se enoja y le tira unos billetes"conseguí trabajo!, me recomendó neal!, así que toma tu idiota mala influencia!"se va corriendo a su cuarto y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Regina cierra los ojos y cae al sillón para cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Cuatro meses después…

Emma cada vez volvía mas tarde, y la morena dejo de esperarla. De hecho casi no se veían. Emma le daba dinero que ella no sabia de donde lo sacaba, y se la pasaba con neal.

Ella veía al resto de sus amigos, y pasaba tiempo con daniel…

Esa noche se fue a dormir cuando la despertó una llamada"hola?"dice con voz somnolienta.

"Regina?"escucha un llanto ahogado.

"emma?"se levanta de un salto"que sucede!?"

"yo…yo….estoy en la cárcel"escucha como un susurro.

Eso basto para que se levante de un salto y escuchando lo que su amiga lograba decir entre llanto.

Se vistió y corrió a la comisaria.

Logra verla"que diablos emma!?"comienza.

"Regina…."

Ella suspiro"veré si puedo pagar la fianza. Luego tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas"gruño.

Se va a pagar la fianza y la saca.

Ya fuera…"emma…"

Esa no dejaba de llorar"lo siento!"

"explícame que acaba de pasar!"grita.

Esta llora mas"nunca conseguí trabajo, salía…a robar con…neal"solloza.

Regina palidece"todo…lo que me diste, lo robaste!?"grita.

Emma continua llorando y asiente"yo..quería ayudarte y…"  
"emma esa no es la manera!"se agarra la cabeza"todo lo que tenias que hacer era conseguir un trabajo!"grita y luego suspira"como llegaste aquí?"

Esta traga saliva"había un gran robo de relojes. Yo solo tenia que ir a buscarlo, ya que a neal lo tenían visto….por alguna razón el me hecho la culpa y…y…"comenzó a sollozar y Regina olvida su enojo y la cubre con los brazos.

Suspira y la lleva a un bar. Compra café para ambas y se quedan en silencio"emma…"intenta volver a reprenderla pero esta corre la mirada.

"confiaba en el Regina!; dijimos que con esos relojes nos iríamos a vivir a Tallahassee"sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Tallahassee?"susurra la morena confundida.

Esta asiente y se seca una lagrima"i…íbamos a comenzar de nuevo, y…y….toma un sorbo de café"el me dejo para salvar su trasero…"

Regina cierra los ojos. Ya no sabia que hacer. Su amiga la iba a dejar sin mirar atrás, y no solo eso. Robo y se metio en problemas….

Como podría ayudarla?"emma, puedes superarlo y…"  
"No!"comenzó a llorar y miro a la taza"en la cárcel me sentí mal…"sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse"Regina, estoy embarazada…"

La morena parpadeo.

Su amiga de casi 18 años estaba embarazada!"que?"dijo en un jadeo.

"estoy embarazada…"trago saliva"se de nuestros problemas económicos y…"volvió a llorar"no lo mantendré. Lo único que falta es otra cabeza que alimentar"  
Regina abrio los ojos y se para de un salto"estas loca!?, por favor emma, mantenlo!; el bebe no tiene la culpa de nada"dice con lagrimas en los ojos"si quieres le pediré dinero a Zelena, debí hacerlo antes….solo era orgullosa y…."volvió a llorar"crei que podía sola…"

"no Regina, no…no lo mantendré…"susurro.

Los ojos de la morena se humedecieron"por favor!, por favor emma!, no abandones a tu hijo…te ayudare, lo adoptare y lo criaras como una tía si quieres, pero no….no lo dejes"jadeo. ella sabia lo que era ser abandonada.

Emma mira los ojos sinceros de su amiga"lo…adoptaras?"esta asiente"lo prometes?"dijo en un susurro.

Esta asiente"con mi vida…"

Regina cumplió 20 años.

Había hecho una gran fiesta en grannys.

"feliz cumpleaños mi reina!"robin la burlo.

El había traido a marian. La mujer a la cual ella no soportaba ni nunca lo aria"gracias…marian"se va a otro lado.

"Regina!"tink la saluda"feliz cumpleaños!; te lo mereces"la besa.

Ella ríe.

Hasta su hermana había venido"hey sis"la burla.

"hey!...cariño tengo algo que decirte"susurro y miro a la ya muy embarazada emma.

"si?"

Trago saliva"voy a adoptar al bebe de emma…"

Esta abrió los ojos"que…"  
"deja que te explique!"ella comenzó.

Zelena suspiro"definitivamente aceptaras mi dinero…"la abraza"suerte, para ti y emma…pero no me es de fiar"frunce el ceño

Regina le dio un golpe"Zelena!, es mi mejor amiga!"suspira"ahora tengo que comunicárselos a todos…"  
luego de decirselo a todos recibió abrazos y felicitaciones. Killian estaba arisco con todo aquello. Ni el sabia donde estaba neal.

"mm, se me antojan unas frutillas con crema"gime emma con su estomago de 5 meses.

Regina rie"hay por allí"  
ella asiente y corre allí"delicioso…"

La morena niega. Daniel se acerco"como anda la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra?"la besa.

Ella sonríe. Realmente amaba a Daniel, el logro esperarla, y tratarla con cariño"no lo se…como anda el hombre mas hermoso de la tierra?"se besan"Daniel, seguro no tienes ningún problema con que adopte al hijo de emma?"susurro.

El niega y la besa"estoy seguro que seras una gran madre…"

Ella asiente y se acurruca en su pecho. Lo amaba, demasiado.

Tres meses y medio mas tarde..

"emma!, ya casi llegamos, por favor mantente calmada!"grita Regina.

Esta la mira"crees siquiera que es fácil!?, hay un niño furioso que quiere salir a conocerte!"grita.

La morena se queda sosteniendo la mano a su amiga."vamos Emmy!"grita.

La rubia comienza a pujar, y pronto se ve la cabeza de un bebe.

Cuando la rubia cayo rendida Regina sonreía de felicidad y cargaba a un niño"Henry…"susurro.

Emma lo escucho y le sonrió"me parece un hermoso nombre Regina"susurro para caer dormida.

Una semana después…

Regina cargaba al bebe para que se duerma.

"emma!, emma!"grita.

Esta se da vuelta"si?"  
"puedes amamantar a Henry?, no consigo que se duerma"suspira.

Esta asiente"sabes?...llegaron los papeles de adopción"dijo casualmente.

Esta abrió los ojos"realmente?"susurro"y tu…no cambiaste de opinión?"  
esta negó"lo siento…"

Regina asiente"vamos a firmarlos…"traen a un abogado y hacen todo el protocolo.

Luego Regina no podía parar de sonreir. Henry era un mills…

Emma la abraza"gracias Regina…realmente.."se atora"y….lo siento, lo siento mucho"comienza a sollozar.

Regina la abraza"eso quedo atrás, te perdone sabes?"  
emma asiente. Pero no. Ella hablaba de otra cosa…."Regina…te quiero sabes?, realmente…lo siento"vuelve a susurrar.

Esa noche….

emma arma su bolso y sale sabiendo que todos estaban dormidos. Pasa por la habitación dee Regina y le cae una lagrima.

Pero no se arrepentia. Henry estaba en buenas manos…y.. su amiga algún día la perdonaría…

Pasa por la habitación de Henry y le besa la frente.

Deja una carta que simplemente decía"te amo"

Era corto…pero ella no sabia que decir. Desde que lo dio a luz renuncio al derecho de ser madre….

Ahora una emma de 18 sale corriendo y se sube al primer bus que encontró.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **que tal?**

 **este fue el ultimo flashback u.u**

 **la historia esta llegando a su fin chicos!.**

 **pero bueno. intento no dejar ningun cabo suelto :D, por lo que intente explicar mas o menos todo n.n**

 **bueno!, el próximo es la primera ecografia!**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	26. Chapter 26 embarazadisima

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?"

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Quizá algún agregado.

Cap 26:

Regina tenia 4 meses de embarazo.

"robin!"grita"llegamos tarde a la eco grafía!".

El sale de la habitación"ya estoy, vamos"le sonríe y besa la mejilla.

…

Llegan con la doctora"bienvenidos!, no siempre la pareja acompaña a la mujer"les sonríe"me alegra mucho"

Regina parpadea"oh no!, nosotros no…."  
"No ni un poco"termina robin.

"oh….lo siento"la doctora se colora y agarra un frasco"ahora pondré un gel. Puede resultar un poco frió, pero veras a tu bebe"le sonrie amablemente.

Ella asiente y agarra la mano de robin"bien"suspira.

Luego de pasárselo coloca una maquina sobre su ya creciente estomago.

"ves allí?"señala un punto en la pantalla"que crees que es?"  
robin se colora"un chico, eso no es…"  
ella ríe"eso es un pie"entonces Regina frunce el ceño"doctora, pero allí están los dos pies…"  
la doctora sonríe"muy observadora, ese es un pie…pero no de ese bebe"

Regina y robin abren los ojos"va…vamos a tener gemelos?"pregunta el tragando saliva.

"mellizos en realidad"la doctora rie"felicidades…."  
los ojos de la morena se humedecen"mellizos…"mira a robin sonriendo y le aprieta la mano.

"quieren saber que son?"

Regina se seca la lagrima y asiente.

La doctora se concentra en pasar la maquina para obtener un buen punto de vista y luego sonríe"una niña y un niño. Felicidades"

Luego de que se baje la remera, Regina abraza a robin"gracias…"susurra y comienza a lagrimear.

El le besa la frente"gracias a ti"…

Al llegar a la casa se tienen que enfrentar a las curiosas emma y Zelena que los estaban esperando para saber la noticia, y luego a Henry que estaba muy emocionado por sus hermanos.

Un día después…

Regina estaba sentada frente a la computadora.

De pronto no puede entrar al internet y llama a robin

El llega corriendo creyendo que se lastimo"que sucede!?"dijo agitado.

Ella hace puchero"no puedo entrar a internet!"hace una mueca.

Robin contiene la risa y se acerca a la computadora"bien, déjame probar"murmura.

Luego de un rato de intentarlo sale frustrado"lo siento, no hay internet"  
la cara de regina cambio y comenzó a llorar"porque no hay internet!?"hace puchero y robin confundido la abraza.

"estas llorando por el internet?"parpadeo"eso es nuevo…"  
ella se separa y se seca las lagrimas"lo siento, yo….diablos, son estas hormonas!"bufa.

"que tal si vamos al comedor?"ella asiente y el la carga.

Cuando llegan ella lo mira"robin…tenga muchas ganas de comer frutillas con chocolate"susurra mordiéndose el labio.

El frunce el ceño"pero…."  
"hay chocolate, solo ve a comprar las frutillas"sonrie como una niña.

El bufa y va.

Media hora después, Regina las esta disfrutando.

Mete la frutilla en el chocolate y la lleva a su boca"mmm, una delicia"cierra los ojos, y aprieta sus labios alrededor de la frutilla. La saca con un poop limpia de todo chocolate. Luego la vuelve a llevar y la muerde.

Asi con todas, pero lo que no noto era que robin veía ese movimiento y intentaba ocultar cuanto se imaginaba otra cosa en su boca….

Ella agarro otra frutilla"sabes?, deberíamos ir pensando los nombres de los bebes"devora la frutilla y lo mira.

El asiente"para la niña…..ruth, como mi madre"sonríe.

Ella hace una mueca"definitivamente no"

El rie"mmm…rose?"ella niega" Roxana?"

Ella suspira y se tira para atrás"no tiene que tener una ro, o una r solo porque nosotros lo tengamos….deja eso para el chico"lo mira.

El asiente"entonces?, se te ocurre un nombre?"

Ella se toca el estomago y sonríe"cristal"

El parpadea"cristal?"

"si, cristal…"  
el sonríe"es hermoso…algún significado?"

Ella mira al suelo"era el nombre que mi padre quería para mi hija"sus ojos se humedecen.

Robin sonríe y la abraza"es hermoso…"  
ella asiente se limpia las lagrimas"quería ponérmelo pero mi madre era un hueso duro de roer."ríe luego lo mira"que tal roland para el niño?"

El hombre sonríe"roland será…"se queda en suspenso"no puede ser rose el segundo nombre?"

Ella rió y asintió para luego acurrucarse contra el.

Lo mira y lo besa.

El sonríe y se lo devuelve"te amo"murmura.

Ella querida decirlo, en verdad!...pero las palabras no salían de su boca….

* * *

 **un poco de pelusa por aqui :3**

 **proximo otro cap pelusa, y luego el drama final...**

 **como saben, en la serie aun no he visto que se digan te amo o.o , y lo voy a hacer un momento especial.**

 **yo creo que obviamente el lo dirá primero, a ella le costara, no se como, pero sera tipo emma y garfio, porque emma y ella se parecen mucho en ese sentido.**

 **pero bueno, todavia no va a decirlo.**

 **mellizos!, les gusta la idea?**

 **y los nombres?, si me quieren pasar algún nombre con algún significado para la niña, no tengo ningún problema. pero la verdad, no se mucho sobre eso, y bueno...puse mi segundo nombre favorito, ya que...bueno, si le ponía emma ruby quedaba raro XD**

 **si, a mi hija le pondría cristal azul...**

 **que!?, me gusta!..woo...si contamos esmeralda...tengo algo con las piedras o.o**

 **ok no.**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	27. Chapter 27 papá

Matrimonio conveniente:

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?

Cap 27:

Regina luchaba con su estomago embarazado de 6 meses, para cerrar su camisa, cosa que fallo olímpicamente.

Dio un gemido y se quejo, mientras que el rubio que había estado observando la escena decidió entrar"puedo ayudar en algo?"  
esta lo miro con cara de pocos amigos"solo si puedes meter a uno de los bebes en ti y hacer que me entre la blusa!"rezongo y volvió a forcejear. Debido a su gran estomago y la fuerza que hacia Regina, la camisa termino rompiéndose"era mi blusa favorita!"se quejo.

Robin rio y la beso"ríndete, llevas a nuestros hermosos bebes allí adentro"acaricia su estomago"no tienes que avergonzarte, te queda hermoso"  
esta hace puchero"estoy gorda!"

"estas hermosa"la besa"y tal vez no puedo cargar a uno de los bebes pero, puedo ayudarte a elegir algo mas comodo"  
"quería esa blusa"mira la camisa rota con pesar.

"lo se"ríe y va a su armario"pero tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que tus hijos y tu no entran todos juntos en esa blusa"bromea y agarra una camisa gris mucho mas holgada, y un pantalón negro lo suficientemente grande que le regalo mary margaret cuando supo de su embarazo.

Ella suspiro y se cambio"feliz?"

El la besa"feliz, ahora vamos, necesito a mi jefa de marketin en la reunión"

Esta asiente y se pone unas botas bajas y un gran abrigo"vamos"

Henry estaba con Emma, por lo que ese día no era problema.

Llegan y cuando la morena intenta abrir la puerta nota a alguien tras el vidrio y palidece.

"no puedo entrar"

"que?"parpadea"regina no puedo hacerlo sin ti!"

"esta leopold robin, no puedes hacerlo conmigo!"dice esta.

Este enfurece"lo matare, yo…"

"tu nada"agarra su saco deteniéndolo"este es un gran proyecto robin, si el es el socio de Xavier, tendremos que enfrentarlo, pero no puedo entrar y…"

Robin la besa y sonríe"tengo una idea, solo tenemos que traer a una persona que puede controlarlo…"

"nieve…"sonríe y luego lo mira"en carácter de que?"

"remplazo de mi secretaria enferma"se queda pensando"lo que seria si….tuviera secretaria…"ríe y la marca.

Cuando volvió Regina le sonrió"y?"

"esta en camino, vamos, si llegamos mas tarde le daremos cabida a sus insultos"agarra su brazo y entran.

"buenos días" Regina saluda con su sonrisa mas falsa y se sienta.

"bueno, hola muchachos" robin la imita.

"vaya!, quien lo diría?, la golfa que hace aquí?" dice leopold mordazmente.

Robin frunce el ceño" esta…golfa, es mi esposa, y mi jefa de marketin, así que mas respeto" gruñe.

Xavier le da una mirada a leopold y mira sonriendo a los dos" bueno, empe…"

"asi que…..admítelo morenita, vas detrás de billeteras?"rie y mira a robin" oh esta en bancarrota!, cierto, el es el fraude!, o lo son ambos?"

Ahora Regina se altera y robin le pone la mano sobre el hombro para que se calme"mira leopold, no tienes derecho a meter tus narices en mi matrimonio, y menos en el grandioso trabajo de robin"lo mira con cariño"si estuvo involucrado en algunos asuntos, pero nada que ver con el, lo mejor es que logramos seguir adelante"le agarro calor y se saco el abrigo dejando su estomago a la vista.

"embarazada?, y dice que no es una golfa, creí que no podías tener hijos" dice divertido mirando a xavier que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Robin al escuchar esto mira a Regina con una incognita y esta se oculta tras su pelo.

"mira, no se que pasa entre ustedes, pero aquí estamos exclusivamente por trabajo, me gustaría que te comportes" mira gruñendo a leopold.

"me comporto, solo digo la verdad Xavier, si hacemos negocio con ellos nos ira mal!, con una golfa oportunista y un fraude?" lanza un suspiro dramático.

"bueno, dicen que los que hablan mal de las mujeres son los que realmente no pudieron tenerlas"la morena alza una ceja victoriosa.

"bien, empecemos"dice cansado Xavier.

"lamento llegar tarde!"alguien atolondrado abre la puerta.

Antes que leopold haga un comentario alza la vista y ve a su hija"mary margaret?"

Esta apenas lo mira. Fuerza una sonrisa y se sienta en el medio de Regina y robin.

"tienes los croquis?"suspira leopold aceptando su momentaria derrota.

El asiente y abre una carpeta. Allí se podía ver una gran mansión que iba ser un gran salón, dibujado muy detalladamente, con cada veta, ventana, y pedazo.

Las mujeres dieron una mirada de orgullo y Xavier ignoro la mirada de disgusto de leopold y sonrió"es exactamente lo que pedí"sonrió.

"soy un arquitecto verdad?"sonríe.

El asiente"mis abogados estarán cerrando el trato en estos días, muchas gracias"le da la mano.

Leopold les da una mirada y luego de un saludo incomodo con su hija se va.

"gracias mary margaret!"robin la abraza.

Esta ríe"pero si no hice nada"parpadea.

"hiciste mas de lo que crees"el hombre sonríe.

"mary margaret"Regina le toma la mano"yo…"  
"si Regina?"la morena vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos y….no podía, su amiga tenia un padre, y tal vez no sea maravilloso, pero al menos lo tenia…

"gracias…"dio una forzada mirada.

"en cualquier momento, tengo que volver, ruby debe volverse loca con mi hijo"saluda y se va.

"me explicaras que quiso decir leopold?"dice enojado.

Esta baja la mirada"lo escuchaste"  
"Regina?"rió"es ridículo!, estas embarazada de gemelos!"

"pero se suponía que no podía!"refuta ella y al terminar abre los ojos y se tapa la boca.

"Regina?"susurra"tu…sabias esto y aun así aceptaste el acuerdo?"gruño y la miro con los ojos fuego"q ue tal si no quedabas embarazada!? Que tal…."comenzó a caminar por la habitación"por dios! Porque!?"  
lagrimas cayeron"no lo se!, solo….por eso…:"

"no querías acostarte conmigo…"termina el.

Ella asiente con la mirada caída"lo siento tanto…."solloza"ahora que los bebes vienen y ya soy del país podemos divorciarnos y…"mira hacia otro lado"te puedes ir…"

Se da vuelta para irse pero robin le agarra el hombro obligándola a verlo"Regina tu quieres?"

"no importa, ya no soy tu deber y…"

Este la besa"dime si quieres"

Esta baja la mirada y niega con lagrimas cayendo"no quiero! Yo….."llora mas al no poder decirlo.

El olvida su enojo y la cubre con sus brazos. La morena se seca las lagrimas y lo besa.

Su beso se profundizo, y llevaron la situacion hasta la casa.

El le mordió el cuello"Regina tu quieres?"

"mas que nunca"lo beso y se quito la ropa ayudando a que el se quite la suya.

"te amo"murmuro el.

"calla y llévame al cuarto"le quita el pantalón.

El rie y asiente.

A la mañana siguiente….  
alguien toco insistentemente el timbre mientras Regina besaba con fervor a robin sentada a horcadas de el.

"mmm cariño"el gime al verla completamente desnudo"alguien toca"

Ella suspira"no quiero ir"lo vuelve a besar cuando vuelven a tocar"pero al parecer alguien se levanto realmente insistente hoy!"se queja al salir de arriba de su marido.

"ve"le da una palmada a su trasero.

"que tienes con mi trasero?"se queja

"es majestuoso"la besa"ve, cuando lo despaches seguiremos"

Esta suspira y solo se coloca una bata pensando volver rápidamente.

Va a la puerta y la abre para quedar sorprendida"Henry!"

Este entra con cara de pocos amigos"olvidaste recogerme de lo de Emma"

Esta abre los ojos y se cierra mas la bata"Lo…siento muchísimo!se…me paso"

Este suspiro"si haces el desayuno te lo perdonare"le da una sonrisa.

Regina ríe y ve a su hijo caminar al comedor. El lugar donde robin la había desnudado… donde aun estaba toda la ropa…

Palideció"Henry! Porque…"llega y ve nada de ropa"nada"da una débil sonrisa.

"hey muchacho!"sale robin y regina sonríe. Por supuesto que el se daría cuenta que es Henry y recogería toda la ropa.

"asi que…porque olvidaron recogerme?"se tira al sillón

Regina se colora"emmm…..yo…y…."  
robin se apresura a contestar"ayer cerré un proyecto muy importante y nos quedamos hasta tarde celebrando y tu madre se quedo dormida"bueno, no era mentira completa, al fin y al cabo, si festejaron no?...

el suspiro"felicidades"sonrió.

Luego del desayuno se quedaron hablando"y luego paige me felicito por…"Henry contaba entusiasmado su día anterior, pero lamentablemente, Regina decidió sentarse sobre robin…

Oh chico, mala elección. Comenzó a moverse y despertó al amigo de este.

La morena abrió los ojos al sentirlo contra su pelvis, al este no tener mas que su liviano pantalón, lo sentía casi con realismo.

Divertida aprovecho y comenzó a hacerlo apropocito sacando un gemido de este que se acerco a su oreja"para y sal de arriba mio o no parare"hace un suspenso"y no creo que sea algo que tu hijo quiera ver…"  
ella rie y se sienta a su lado y el cruza sus piernas distraídos hasta que…"mm mama?"Regina vuelve la cabeza"que es esto"dice colorado sosteniendo sus bragas en alto.

La morena abre los ojos y se colora"Henry!"se levanta de un salto abriendo ligeramente su bata. Al notarlo la cierra fuerte mente avergonzada, y agarra su ropa interior.

Su hijo se levanta de un salto como tocado por fuego, y se va corriendo a encerrar a su cuarto.

"oh no!"la morena va a seguirlo pero robin la detiene"créeme, si vas a hablar tu con el se mortificara aun mas, déjame y…"sonrio"cámbiate…."  
su bata se había abierto completamente.

es tu culpa! debiste llevar la ropa!"protesta

"mi culpa!?, quien es la que no pudo esperar hasta la habitación!?"el rubio alza una ceja.

Esta se sonroja y corre a su habitación.

Robin se pone ligeramente mas presentable y toca la puerta.

"sal mama"

"oh, que bueno que no soy tu madre…"entra.

"que quieres robin?"

"preguntar…que diablos te sucede?"

"realmente?"lo mira.

"si!, entiendo tu vergüenza al ver eso, pero….no entiendo el enojo"dice simplemente.

Este suspira y lo mira"siempre fui el hombre de la casa, solo me cuesta aceptar que ya no"suspira"además….que asco!"rie.

Robin niega divertido"lo lamento, prometo que la próxima ves nos sacaremos la ropa en la habitación.."  
"demasiada información"hace una mueca.

El rola los ojos"ohh pronto tu estas en esta situación!"  
Henry rie y lo mira"robin…sabes que eres como un padre verdad?"suspira"cuando no salias con mi madre también, estuviste siempre ahí…"  
"y lo estoy, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que fuera…"  
"mmm…también de sexo?!

Este abre los ojos"oh chico, no estaba preparado para esto"murmura y lo mira"si?"

"bueno…..paige me gusta, y mucho…"se sonroja"y…..bueno yo….quiero hacerlo por primera vez con ella, solo…realmente no quiero presionarla y…"

Robin sonríe ante el inocente niño"Henry, tienes que esperas hasta que ella te diga que esta lista, y cuidarla"le sonríe"

Henry lo abraza"gracias, esto realmente no hubiera sido fácil hablar con mis madres…oh killian…"

Robin rie"no, Regina se hubiera desmayado al escuchar que su pequeño quiere tener relaciones, y Emma no sabría que hacer y bromearía sobre ello haciéndote sentir incomodo.."oh las conocía tan bien"pero no veo el problema con killian.."  
"oh! Esta todo el día succionando a mi mama!"hace una mueca.

Robin ríe y luego lo mira"Henry…sabes que con el tiempo habrá que hablar con tus madres verdad? Porque…no hay manera que estarás teniendo tu primera vez en un hotel!"se queja.

Henry parpadea"y donde si no?"

"mmm aquí?"Henry palidece"por ello hay que hablar con tu madre…"

"oh por favor no ahora!"

"oh no! Si es posible, hablaria con ella cuando tengas 23"rezonga y luego ríe"pero con un año estaria bien.."

"un año!?"

"apenas tienes 15"

"casi 16…."  
"escúchame Henry"lo mira serio"entiendo tus ganas, oh chico, me metí en problemas con tu madre por ello"suspira molesto"pero tienes que respetarla. Y estar ambos preparados"

"pero estoy preparado!"se queja.

"no Hijo, no lo estas….quiero decir, mentalmente"sonríe"cuando lo estés, será el momento, cuando estés listo para tener relaciones con todo lo que ello conlleva, y los mas importante, cuando estés listo para hablar con tus madres sobre ello sin temor"

Henry se queda pensando y luego lo mira"no estoy listo…"

"lo suponía"lo abraza"y Henry….nunca la presiones, tal vez ella esta lista mucho después que tu, pero tienes que esperarla y respetarla…"si alguien le hubiera dado esta charla años antes…"  
"lo haré, la amo…"sonríe.

"cambiando de tema….desde cuando salen?"

El ríe"cierto!, olvide decirlo….desde hace dos semanas…"sonríe.

Robin asiente y lo palmea"tráela a cenar, al menos tiene que cumplir con tus madres y nosotros"

"lo are, gracias"lo abraza y lo mira"papa…."

A robin se le sale una lagrima y lo abraza mas fuerte"vamos que tu madre estará caminando por el techo"lo lleva a fuera.

"henry!"grita Regina al verlo"yo.."

"lo se"la abrazo"te amo mama"y luego mira a robin"papa…"

Esta parpadea confusa y luego sonríe para abrazar mas fuerte a su hijo.

Lo que sea que paso allí adentro los unió mas…

* * *

 **hey!**

 **lamento tanto la tardanza!  
por si no siguen el resto de mis historias, dije que se me rompió la pc con todas las historias dentro y no tenia copia.**

 **pero bueno! empece a reescribirlas y no me quejo con el resultado n.n**

 **actualizare apenas tenga mas escrito, pero tengo que ponerme al dia con las otras dos también!  
creo que el próximo o el otro es el cap final!**

 **u.u y si, pero bueno, tenia que acabar u.u**

 **se que este cap es variado, pero prometo que luego profundizare de el tema de la in fertilidad de regina, pero bueno!**

 **voy a una escuela técnica, y la otra vez tuvimos un encuentro de croquis donde fueron arquitectos, y bla!**

 **realmente me fascino!**

 **no se si se dice croquis en todos los países... es como un boceto detallado y a escala, as si que lamento si no sabia en los anteriores cap muy bien a que se dedicaba robin XD**

 **pero eso es lo único bueno de reescribirlo!**

 **al menos ahora esta bien n.n**

 **bueno!, un beso lleno de magia!**


	28. Chapter 28 roland y cristal

Matrimonio conveniente:

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?

Cap 27:

"vamos robin!"grita una Regina de 7 meses de embarazo acomodando las compras en el baúl del auto"date prisa!"

"oh oh no cargues todo eso!"el la ataja rápidamente.

"y Henry?"

"mi hijo se quedo hablando con un compañero que se encontró"dice orgulloso.

"muy bien, alguna vez me tienes que decir que sucedió!"bufa.

"oh pero no hoy"la besa.

"estas Regina mills?"dos hombres se acercas.

Esta se suelta y los mira con desconfianza"si, soy ella…que desean?"

"somos los policías del caso contra usted señorita, tendrá que acompañarnos"muestra la credencial.

"pero que…"dice asustada y se tapa el estomago con la mano protectora mente.

"esta acusada de robar 25. 000 dolares de la oficina del doctor leopold blanchard…"

Esta mira a robin"que!?, no pueden llevarla, ella no hizo nada!, este viejo canalla…"  
"no lo se, peor esta mujer por ahora es sospechosa"

"que…robin!"grita mientras la llevan.

Al otro día…"señorita han pagado su fianza y retirado las pruebas contra usted, puede irse…"  
regina respiro y agradeció por salir de aquel lugar.

Esperaba encontrar a Emma, zelena o robin, quien luego de darle un reto la abrazarían pero…no esperaba esto…"hola Regina…"  
esta palidece"mary margaret…"  
"sabes?, el día que fui a la casa de mi padre de sorpresa y vi la orden de deportación hacia ti tuve una charla…y simplemente no hice nada porque tu no hablaste conmigo, y el…es mi padre!"se queja y la mira duramente"paso el tiempo Regina!, y nunca me dijiste nada!, acaso…acaso…lo de robin fue una falsa?"

"no!..."traga saliva"si…quiero decir…al principio!"se tapa la cara.

"porque…porque no me lo dijiste!?, cada vez que te veía…decía, muy bien, esta vez me dirá que mi padre es un imbecil, esta vez…"sus ojos se humedecieron"Pero no sucedió.."  
mary margaret….quería protegerte y…"  
"pues así no se protege a las personas!, yo fui a buscar a emma por ti, te ayude en todo!, porque diablos no me dijiste lo de mi padre!?"solloza.

"porque se lo difícil que es tener un mal padre!"se le caen las lagrimas"No quería lo mismo para ti, te amo!; estuviste siempre allí, y no…no quería que lo vieras con otros ojos..:"mira al suelo avergonzada"y lo de robin..fue un ataque desesperado, pero….al menos ahora estoy feliz…"

"lo amas?"

Esta se sonroja"con todo mi corazón, de hecho…creo que nunca deje de hacerlo"

La de pelo corto la abrazo"cuando me entere que estabas en la cárcel solo presione un poco a mi padre y todo salio….retiro la denuncia y nunca te molestara de nuevo"

"gracias…"  
"no vuelvas a mentirme si?"le sonríe"

"Regina!"ven a robin.

"cariño"esta sonríe.

"es Emma…"

"que?"dice preocupa.

"ella….ven!"

Corren al estacionamiento"neal…"jadea la morena.

"tu no puedes quitarnos los derechos sobre Henry idiota!"grita la rubia hecha un mar de lagrimas.

"porque!?, nunca supe de el!"

"desapareciste neal!, dime, hubiera cambiado si te lo decia!?"

"me buscaste!?"

"lo hice, pero aprendí de ti a no ser encontrado"escupe esta"ademas, eras un idiota, dudo que te arias cargo…"  
"oh vamos Emma!, yo soy el idiota!? Abandonaste a tu hijo tanto como yo!"le grita.

"no lo hice!, yo me asegure que tenga un buen hogar!, una persona que siempre lo amaría!"solloza.

"oh vamos, recuerdas lo que decías de Regina!?, que era una idiota que se preocupaba por todo?, que era una…."  
"ya cállate!"grito Regina. Escucho suficiente"que diablos haces?"

"veo que no le contaste…"dice este"Regina, Emma te odiaba…"  
esta parpadea y mira a la rubia"no lo hacia!, era adolescente,e estaba enamorada de ti, y….ella se preocupaba demasiado!"

"ese no es el punto!, le dejaste a tu bebe a una mujer golfa he inestable!"

Regina gruño y le pego una cachetada"Nunca…nunca!, dudes de la madre que fui, soy y seré!"

"ohh tiemblo reina del mal…"la burla.

"papa?"Henry camina hacia ellos.

"Henry…"susurra neal.

Este frunce el ceño y mira a robin"papá que sucede?…"

El rubio atrapa a su hijo"tranquilo Henry…"

"que esta pasando?"

"que…robin!?, tu!?,. dejaron que este idiota se haga pasar por su padre!?"

"oh no, yo se que mi padre escapo dejando a mi madre sola, mi otra madre la ayudo y luego Emma decido que no tendria una buena vida con ella y se fue"resumió todo"pero tu, no tienes el derecho a llevar ese titulo"bufa.

"ni..ni siquiera quieres conocerme?"

"no, tengo una gran familia a la cual amo, no te metas con ellos"amenaza.

"realmente!?, que dirá el juez?, le dará la custodia a la mujer que comete adulterio"mira a Regina"que estuvo en la cárcel por estafa, y a otra que prácticamente tuvo a su hijo en la cárcel, y luego escapo!?, yo ni sabia de su existencia!"

"te fuiste como cobarde!"grita M.M"dejaste a mi amiga destrozada, tenia apenas 18 años!, no sabia lo que quería ser!, Regina la convenció de tenerlo, y criarlo juntas!, a ultimo momento ella se asusto y escapo y?, regreso, y mucho antes que tu"bufa"y Regina ha sido mejor madre de lo que yo soy capas con menos edad!, si hipotéticamente llevaras esto a un juicio…no tendrías oportunidad…"

"porque regresaste neal?, porque ahora?"dice robin.

"porque!?, porque tengo una novia maravillosa con la cual me quiero casar, le conte toda mi historia y dijo que debía volver a disculparme…basto unas copas con will para saber todo lo que ocurrió y que tenia un maldito hijo!"grita y de nuevo comenzó la pelea. Comienzan a cerrar mas el circulo haciendo que la morena quede mas y mas afuera.

Después de eso todo era una nebulosa.

Miro a sus piernas y vio un liquido"robin.."susurro.

Todos siguieron gritando y volvió a insistir"robin!"

Nada… y ya asustada grito lo mas fuerte que pudo"robin!"

Todos callan y se dan vuelta."Regina!?, que sucede!?"

"Los bebes"jadea ante una contracción.

"oh…"

"es demasiado pronto!"comienza a llorar de dolor y de asustada.

"oh no cariño, hay bebes que nacen antes y están completamente sanos!"intenta convencerla

"robin!"grita con dolor.

"Emma!, Henry, vayan a casa a buscar ropa y cosas para los bebes"

"si!"gritan y se van rápido al escarabajo amarillo.

"mary amrgaret…"  
"le avisare a zelena"se va corriendo.

"vamos cariño"la abraza suavemente para ayudarla a ir al auto.

"los escoltare"dice un poco asustado neal.

La morena le da una mirada y antes que pueda protestar un grito de dolor la recorre.

"vamos!"ella jadea.

Unas horas mas tarde…

Roland había nacido,. Y estaban sacando a cristal.

La bebe sale y la enfermera la agarra. Regina sonríe y luego palidece"porque no llora?"  
"señorita…"

"porque no llora!?, no debería llorar?"la morena se preocupa.

"algunos bebes tardan, sugiero que descanse y le traeremos a sus hijos limpios"la mujer se aleja.

"robin.."  
"cálmate cariño"besa su frente y esperan a los bebes.

Emma:

"lo siento Emma"dice neal avergonzado mirando la habitación donde estaba Regina"es una asombrosa madre, tu también yo…solo…puedo intentar ser parte de su vida?'"mira al niño que estaba con su tía.

"eso no depende de mi sabes?, si el no quiere verte no lo obligare"termina.

"hey!, vine en cuando me llamaste!"killian la besa"como esta Regina?, todo bien!?"

"hola killian"neal dice.

"neal.."suelta a emma"yo…"

"así que…ustedes salen"dice incomodo.  
"si"gruñe Emma"algún problema con eso?"

"solo…oh todo esto es tan nuevo para mi..necesito un minuto"el hombre susurra y se aleja.

"y si el…"dice killian.  
"al diablo con el, te amo"la rubia lo besa.

"mama!"Henry grita"ya nacieron!"

Unas horas mas tarde….

"asi que…mi…mi hija...tiene problemas en el cerebro?"susurra Regina.

"lo siento mucho señorita…"dice la doctora"pero la niña no llorara mucho, es…complicado, pero con el cuidado necesario lograra terminar de desarrollarse un poco mas lento que un niño normal, la hemorragia intra ventricular se puede superar.."

"mi..hija nunca hablara?"jadea la morena mientras robin le sostenía el hombro.

"con un poco de practica….lo lograra"sonríe"tal vez mas lento que su hermano, pero no sabemos la gravedad de esto, si es leve, su hija tendrá una vida casi completamente normal…"  
"doctora, antes…antes de tenerlos, me dijeron que no podía tener bebes y..eso influye?"la morena estaba muy asustada.

"no, pero fue un acto irresponsable no ir a un medico teniendo esa información, significa que su útero no es del todo habitable para un niño, y con dos, simplemente no logro soportarlo"

"entonces…"

"Regina, no es tu culpa"intenta robin"saldremos adelante…"  
la doctora sale y Regina se derrumba, comienza a llorar.

"lo siento tanto!, te ate a esto!, yo….lo siento robin"llora.

"Regina no digas eso!"alza su cabeza"te amo y…"

"vete"susurra.

"que?"  
"vete robin, aléjate de mi!, destruyo todo lo que toco!"  
"Regina…"  
"vete!"

El rubio suspiro y no tuvo mas que salir.

"cuida de Regina"dice mirando a Emma.  
"espera!, donde vas?"esta agarra su brazo.  
"ella…no me quiere aquí…"susurra el

"y?, acaban de tener dos hijos!,esta emocional esta…"  
"no Emma!"grita"ella mintió sobre su posibilidad de tener hijos y ahora mi hija nació con prematura y con problemas!"enfurece.

"y le dijiste eso!?"la rubia grito.  
"no!, claro que no, intente ser comprensivo pero ella se sintió culpable y me hecho!"

"y aun así te iras!?"el no contesta"mira, sabia lo de que no podía tener hijos, lo descubrió poco antes de que quede embaraza con Henry y….quedo devastada!, entonces le di a Henry y al menos le hice olvidar de ese detalle"sus ojos se humedecieron"robin, sugerí el acuerdo porque sabia que se amaban, y…no era justo estar separados por pequeñeces.."  
"que tiene Emma!?, si ella no estaba embaraza y…"  
"y no conseguías tu dinero?, oh vamos robin!, no eres de ese tipo de chico, nunca la dejarías tirada de nuevo"lo mira duramente"al final todo salio bien, no la dejes…"  
el esquivo la mirada y suelta su brazo"vendré luego a ver a mis hijos"

Se aleja"robin!, si sales por esa puerta te juro que te odiare!"grita la rubia.  
"adiós Emma"el se va.

Emma queda con lagrimas en los ojos, ese era un idiota.

Zelena y henry entraron primero.

"hola"sonríe la colorada"como estas?"

Regina tenia los ojos todos llenos de lagrimas y a sus hijos en brazos mientras forzó una sonrisa"bien.."

"y robin?"pregunta Henry

"tenia…que hacer algo.."murmuro y beso la mejilla de roland que comenzaba a despertar"quieres cargarlo?"

"puedo!?"el niño se entusiasmo y estiro sus brazos.

"con cuidado"advierte la morena.

"Lo se mama, cargue al hijo de mary margaret muchas veces"sonríe y comienza a mecerlo"hey roland, soy tu hermano mayor Henry!, aunque no compartamos sangre, tenemos dos padres fantásticos, todos los cuidaremos..:"  
los ojos de Regina se empañan y las lagrimas comienzan a caer.

La colorada lo noto y se sentó a su lado y la abrazo"que sucede?"susurro.

"nada.."miro a su hija con culpabilidad.

"oh vamos Regina, te conozco…que sucede?"

Esta mira a sus hijos que estaban lo suficiente lejos para no oírlo"cristal.."  
zelena mira a su bella sobrina y la acaricia"que sucede con ella?"

"tiene…un problema en el cerebro, hay que hacer mas estudios para saber que tan grave es.."

"oh.."la colorada abrió los ojos"y…robin?"

"lo eche.."dijo con lagrimas en los ojos"es mi culpa zelena!, a los 20 años me dijeron que no podía tener hijos, y luego tuve a Henry y…simplemente lo borre de mi memoria.."jadeo"y yo…hice este acuerdo igualmente, y…ahora mi hija esta enferma!"

Comienza a llorar y zelena la abraza fuertemente"no pasa nada Henry, esta emocional"dice al chico que se había preocupado. Luego mira a su hermana"y tu…por dios regina, si, le mentiste, pero…no cuenta el hecho que tus hijos son un milagro?, tienes dos hermosos pequeños!, lo que tiene mi sobrina…no es nada, lo pueden superar, juntos, como una familia.."  
"Pero lo eche"miro a otro lado"Lo aparte, como lo hago con todos, y…el estaba enojado…"  
"estoy segura que cuando se calme volverá, no te dejara sola cariño, no los dejara sola…"acaricia a su reciente despierta sobrina"te dejo, mary margaret y Emma están ansiosas por conocerlos.."le besa la frente"los amo.."

"te amo"Regina le sonríe y recibe a su hijo en brazos"

"regresare luego mama"sonríe el.

Ella asiente. Pero no le dejarían tener a sus hijos mucho tiempo, tendrian que estar en una incubadora por un tiempo.

Emma y mary margaret entran.  
"hey!"dice la rubia"como estas?"  
"supongo que bien…"  
"me cruce con robin.."

"oh.."dice ella.

"puedo tomarla?"dice mary margaret.

"oh…claro"sonrie y con cuidado le da a su hija"ten…mucho cuidado por favor"murmura.

Emma se sentó"puedo tomarlo?"señala a roland

"si"la morena sonríe.

Emma lo sostuvo con cuidado y sonrió"me recuerda a henry..tan pequeño, tan frágil.."deja de sonreír"y yo tan poco apta para cuidarlo.."

"oh Emma.."dice regina.  
"no, no lo digas, se que era así pero..tu Regina, naciste para ser madre y…cuando te enteraste que no podías tener hijos…creí que era una mala broma del universo!, como… a alguien tan bueno como tu podrían quitarle ese privilegio? y….simplemente regina, se que amabas a robin y por eso los empuje a hacer el acuerdo, y no me arrepiento!, sabia que ambos problemas eran circunstanciales, y que pase lo que pase solo lograría que se amen…y entonces empezaste con todo eso y…estabas embarazada!, mas de lo que nunca podrias esperar!"la rubia toma una respiración"tienes dos hermosos hijos, y no es tu culpa, están perfectamente salvo por un pequeño problema que se resolverá, pero tienen que estar juntos, tienes que dejar de apartarlo Regina, ahora esto es todo de dos, no estas sola!, y ponte en su lugar, descubre que le mentiste, luego que su hija esta enferma, intenta ayudarte y lo apartas?, como crees que estara?"pregunta

Regina comenzó a llorar"si, pero que si no puedo decirle que lo amo Emma?, el ni siquiera sabe que lo amo porque soy incapaz de decirlo!"solloza"y…nunca debí mentir!"lo ate a mi por mi egoísmo, y ahora…"

" creo que si puedes decir te amo, solo te da miedo, y ahora tiene dos hermosos hijos"dice mary margaret que estaba escuchando"son grandes padres Regina, superaran esto, pero…dile que lo amas, porque…porque luchar por una persona que no te ama?, el no lo sabe, no puede leer tu mente…explícate, y dile tus miedos, dudas…como dice Emma. Ahora es de a dos, costara, pero ábrete a ti, el te ama…"  
"lo se…"se seca las lagrimas"gracias chicas…"  
"para eso estamos"le sonrie mary margaret.

"disculpe señoritas, los bebes tiene que ir a la incubadora, y la madre a descansar"aparece la enfermera.

"claro…"se levanta emma y le da al bebe"nos vemos luego cariño"le da un beso en la mejilla.

"adiós Regina, volveré cuando pueda"M.M hace lo mismo.

La morena cierra los ojos en el gran silencio del a habitación y se abraza a si misma para continuar llorando.

* * *

 **un cap un poco emocional!  
desde ya disculpas!, la verdad no tengo ni idea de medicina y todo lo que esta ahí es producto de Internet, pero bueno!  
próximo ultimo cap!**

 **luego epilogo n.n**

 **que creen que pasara?, robin entrara en razón?, regina dirá te amo?**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	29. Chapter 29 una familia feliz

Matrimonio conveniente:

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?

Cap 28:

Robin estaba en un bar tomando un trago.

"otra copa" grita.

"no lo creo amigo" dice will desde el mostrador.

"tu quien eres para impedirme tomar?" bufa.

"tu amigo, el jefe de este lugar…tu eliges" ríe.

El bufa" bien!, iré a otro…!"  
"te quedas aquí" Lo sostiene" dime porque diablos no estas con tu familia?"

El le cuenta un resumen de lo que paso" así que….ella te echo…"

"si…"  
"y tu te fuiste?" alzo una ceja "amigo, no quiero molestar, pero…eres un idiota!, esta sensible, dolida, enojada consigo misma! Tal vez diga que no te quiere allí pero te necesita más que nunca"

"No es cierto, Regina y yo estamos más haya que eso, si quiere que me quede simplemente debería decirlo" suspira y bebe una taza de café que su amigo preparo.

"no te preguntaste como te sentías tú?"

"que?" parpadeo.

"te concentraste tanto en ser su roca, en darle su espacio que….cómo te sientes robin?"will intenta" no debe ser fácil para ti…"  
sus ojos se humedecen" que quieres que diga?, que lo único que quiero es estar junto a la mujer que amo?, que quiero abrazar a mis hijos y no soltarlos?" suspira y toma un trago" no puedo perder otro hijo will….no sobreviviré…"una lagrima cae.

"entonces ve" killian se sienta asustando a los otros dos" el ladrón aquí tiene razón, Regina te quiere allí robin, y aunque no lo quisiera, tienes derechos, piensa en ti maldita sea!, perdiste un hijo!, esta noticia no debe ser fácil…"  
"yo…tengo que ser la roca de Regina, tengo que…"

"son un matrimonio" el pelinegro le sonríe" son una sola roca, se confortan ambos, se aman ambos…..se necesitan…."

"así que…..deberías ir" termina will" dile a Regina cómo te sientes, y si aún no te quiere allí…..tu solo quédate por tus hijos" le palmeo la espalda.

"gracias chicos" da una sonrisa llorosa.

"arriba amigo, tu mujer y tu hija están cortadas por la misma tijera, las mujeres más fuertes que conozco" killian le da una sonrisa.

Este sonríe y se va.

Llega al hospital jadeando. Recordó haber bebido y decidió que era mejor no manejar, por lo que corrió.

"robin?" zelena se levanta.

"hey zelena" jadea y camina.

"robin!" grita Emma al verlo.

Este se paraliza recordando su salida. Se da vuelta" Emma yo…"  
"suerte" le sonríe y se sienta para abrazar a su hijo dormido.

Este sonríe y entra precipitado a la habitación" Regina!, se que no me quieres aquí, pero te amo, no te dejare por más que me apartes con todo lo que tengas, y amo a esos bebes, más que nada en este mundo!" dice agitado.

La morena levanta la mirada un poco llorosa y sonríe" ven" susurra.

El se acerca y ve a su mujer amamantando a sus hermosos hijos" son tan hermosos" sus ojos se humedecen.

"lo se" ella dice con una sonrisa y lo mira" robin yo….lo siento tanto…estaba asustada y recurrí a mi vieja costumbre de defensa" susurra.

"lo se" le acaricia la mejilla" debo confesar que me enoje, diablos lo hice!, pero….will y killian me hicieron entender algunas cosas, como….regina, yo estoy roto, tu estas rota….somos una roca ambos" susurra" no puedo hacerlo sin ti, tengo miedo de….que pase como la primera vez…"

"lo se" dice con los ojos húmedos y mirando a sus hermosos hijos" creí que me odiarías y….por un momento olvide lo que había pasado….pero también tengo buenas amigas…"

El la besa" entonces que dices?, somos ambos la roca del otro?" le acaricia la mejilla.

"ambos somos la roca del otro" choca su nariz con la de el" y robin?"

"si?" el la besa.

"te amo" sonríe con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

El sonríe y se la seca" y yo también amor….ahora, me dejas dormir a este pequeño?" señala al satisfecho roland" creo que está lleno"

"con gusto" se desprende de él y acomoda a la pequeña cristal.

"hey campeón!" sonríe" aquí tu papa, nunca te dejare otra vez" rie y besa su mejilla. Luego hace eructar al bebe y lo duerme.

Dos semanas después:

"robin!, cristal llora!" dice Regina desde la cocina.

"robin está bañándose mama" suspira Henry" voy yo"  
"bueno…mm…cuidado" dice miedosa.

"Lo se" rie" mejor calmarla antes que despierte a su herman…"tarde, ambos comienzan a llorar.

Ella ríe y deja el cuchillo" vamos ambos…"

Tocan el timbre.

El robin recién vestido lo escucha y va abrir" belle?" parpadea "que sorpresa prima!" la abraza.

"hey robin" dice nerviosa.

El la hace pasar" ponte comoda, iré a ayudar a Henry y a Regina que luchan contra los bebes" frena" los quieres conocer!?"

Ella rie" con gusto…"

Un rato más tarde…"entonces neal me presento a tamara, es una mujer way, pero no se compara con ustedes" dice Henry atragantándose.

Regina ríe. Le costó dejar a su pequeño ver a su padre, pero él lo había perdonado, y neal estaba dispuesto a no desaparecer de nuevo.

"y bueno belle, a que debemos tu visita?" Regina termina y va a atender a su hijo mientras pregunta.

"bueno…."se pone nerviosa" es…sobre la herencia"

Regina frena quedándose congelada, recordó que ese era el único motivo por el que se casaron y tuvo un pequeño temblor.

Robin lo noto y se paro" crei que deje claro que no quería ese dinero" dice.

Henry carraspea" ire a mi habitación" se levanta.

Belle suspira" Lo se…y lo siento mucho por ocultarte esto pero….el tío te dejo una carta que creo que explicaría mucho si la leyeras…"  
"belle te dije que…"el comenzaba a enojarse.

"lo se robin!, pero te lo digo porque te conozco y te quiero, tienes que leer esa carta "la deja sobre la mesa" y lo siento tanto!, si hubiera sabido que todo esto pasaría….te la hubiera dado antes…"  
"que todo esto que?" Regina se enojó" que tuvimos dos hermosos hijos?, que nos amamos!, nos casamos!?"  
"no!; claro que no regina!, eres casi como mi hermana" suspira" solo lee la carta y…por favor no me odies" se fue.

"la leerás?" susurra ella.

El mira con recelo el papel" yo…"  
"toma" se sienta a su lado poniéndola en su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla" belle no se hubiera molestado si no…"calma a su bebe.

"bien, la leeré en voz alta"

"si eso quieres" sonríe.

La despliega" _querido robin:_

 _Se que te preguntaras…porque yo, tu tío hizo una consigna para darme el dinero que sabe que no usare a no ser que sea necesario?, y es necesario, sabe que el negocio va mal!_ " robin hace una pausa, su tío lo conocía tan bien" _pero hijo…porque si, te considero mi hijo….eres lo poco que tengo junto con belle, pero aun así, entre tú y yo es diferente, tenemos las mismas metas y sueños._

 _Si, solo soy un viejo delirando, pero esto lo escribe belle, confía en ella._

 _El punto es…. Siempre desee un hijo, y cuando tu naciste ganaste un lugar en mi corazón, pero…..cuando quedaste solo en el mundo justo como yo, eras, mi hijo._

 _Pero robin, como todo padre, debo hacer lo mejor para mis hijos._

 _Toda mi juventud la centre en mi trabajo, primero quería despegar, luego mantenerlo, remontar….y los años pasaron volando._

 _Sé que te enseñaron bien que el dinero no lo es todo, pero tampoco un trabajo, un sueño si no tienes con quien compartirlo._

 _La razón de esto es….viví solo robin, me negué al amor, me cerré a la familia y me centre al trabajo, y al menos la última vez que vi, ibas para ese camino….sé que tienes grandes amigos, pero no es lo mismo, no es tener a alguien con quien compartir sueños, amor, cariño, y que sea tu roca y lo seas para ella._

 _Tal vez es una mala opción, tal vez te estaré forzado a algo pero…._

 _Robin, espero que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero y tengas una familia con la cual compartir la vida, y no una simple farsa para obtener el dinero…aunque se que no sucederá, eres demasiado honorable._

 _Del negocio nunca me preocupe, mis genes están en tu sangre, lo remontaras, o ya lo remontaste, eres bueno en eso.  
Por ello belle es la única en saber la verdad, tu tendrías el dinero de todos modos, siempre fue tuyo….lo siento si mi manera de preocuparme por ti es totalmente errada, pero quería asegurarme que no sigas mis pasos antes de irme._

 _Le pedí a belle que te de esta carta cuando se cumplió el plazo, y si te la daba antes, que sea por una buena razón…_

 _Solo tienes que presentar la carta a mis abogados y todo mi dinero es tuyo. Si lo que imagine es cierto, lo podrás compartir con una hermosa familia, y si no…..siempre puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con el._

 _Si fui muy extremo al pedir que tengas un hijo?, tal vez, pero como dije, quería estar seguro._

 _Espero que en este momento lo tengas hijo, estaré feliz desde donde este._

 _Y si no…lo siento mucho. Sé que no te ahogaras en un vaso de agua, belle estará allí para saber cuándo darte la carta._

 _Sin más que decir…._

 _Tu querido tío."_

Regina termino de escuchar y no terminaba de procesar aquello.

Robin cerró la carta y quedo en estado de shock. Debería estar furioso?, triste?, feliz?...porque no todo!?" que…demonios…"  
"robin…."  
él se paró" que se supone que tengo que hacer!?" se mueve de un lado a otro.

La morena deja al bebe dormido" tu tío acertó robin, sus intenciones fueron buenas…"  
"pero casi me cuesta mi trabajo!"

"y?, ganaste una familia" lo mira tiernamente colocando una mano sobre su corazón.

El se enternece, amaba a esa mujer, era un sueño hecho realidad….y…era su mujer.

Su tío tenía razón, sin él se hubiera refugiado en el trabajo y olvidado lo importante….

Vio a sus hermosos hijos dormir y le dio un beso" vamos a retirar el dinero, tengo cosas pensadas para hacer"

"te amo" ella lo besa.

"yo mas…."

1 año y medio después…

"Regina, siéntate, realmente me lo agradeceras" dice robin divertido.

"oh por favor!, que es lo que Henry tiene que decir que va a causar tanta impresión?" rola los ojos y mece a la niña en su cadera.

Roland estaba dormido en el sillón al lado de Emma y killian.

"oh créeme amor, querrás sentarte" el pelinegro burla.

"no lo hare, Henry prosigue" ella intenta terminar con eso rápido, tenía trabajo atrasado.

"mama…no quieres dejar a cristal con papa?...sería una buena idea" susurra colorado.  
"oh por dios!, Henry Daniel mills, termina esto de una vez!, porque neal no vino?"

"oh lo íbamos a invitar pero….se fue a nueva york con tamara" aclara Emma" pero bueno, que querías decirnos Henry?"

Este mira a su novia paige y aprieta su mano" bueno, hace un tiempo hable con robin y….me dio algunos concejos" bajo la mirada intentando tener coraje para decir eso" y pues quería decir que….paige y yo comenzaremos a tener relaciones" todos escucharon un ruido y ven a Regina sentada de golpe en el sillón" quizás deba agarrar a la niña" Murmura robin intentando no reír por el bien de su vida.

"tu" Regina le agarra del chaleco" tu hiciste esto!?"

"mama suéltalo!" interviene Henry.

"como!?, como suena una buena idea!, apenas si tienes 16 años!" se levanta ya libre de su hija.

"oh vamos Regina" Emma divertida interviene" tiene casi 17, de todos modos me sorprende que nos diga…"  
"les digo porque….queremos su permiso para hacerlo en casa" dice aún más nervioso.  
"que!?" Regina salta" que!?" repite.

"Regina, que quieres?, que paguen una habitación en un hotel porque sus padres no son lo demasiado abiertos para aceptar su inicio en su sexualidad?" intenta robin.

"si!, como un maldito adolescente normal!" casi llora de los nervios la morena

"bueno chico, tu soportas mi actividad" rie y el chico y killian se vuelven rojos" creo que no importaría"

"lamento diferir Emma!" gruñe la morena" no estas siendo razonable! ,estas actuando como una maldita tía que como su madre" intenta calmarse" sabes todas las enfermedades que conlleva!?, o….o embarazos adolescentes!"

Emma se levanta" estoy muy enterada Regina!" gruñe.

"por ello usaremos medidas preventivas" intenta Henry" no queremos nada de eso…"  
"chico, debiste tener sexo como cualquier adolescente" killian comienza a reírse.

"pues lo siento por intentar tener una vida sexual saludable!" el grita.

"oh por dios" la pequeña rubia se hunde en el asiento comenzando a colorarse aún más.

"todo esto es tu culpa robin!, qué diablos tienes con el tema?, ya lo hiciste conmigo y ahora presionas a mi hijo!?"Comienza a gritar.

"que?" el chico parpadea.

Robin le da a la niña a killian y se levanta" yo solo quería ayudarlo!, es mucho más sano si tiene nuestro apoyo!, no le dije cunado hacerlo ni nada de eso!, dije que no sea un idiota y la espere!" señale a la niña que ya hasta se cubría con un almohadón

"no pudiste decirle eso a tu maldito yo del pasado!?" comienza Regina.

"oh por dios Regina!, supéralo!, tu tuviste relaciones con Daniel cuando estuviste lista, yo lo estuve antes y…"Emma intenta.

"y terminaste embarazada!" una Regina enojada acusa.

"muchas gracias mama" Henry se rinde y comienza a gruñir.

"y que!?, no es como que ellos son tan idiotas como yo!, sabrán cuidarse!, se aman!, déjalos experimentar!"

"Gracias a ti también por aclararme que fui un error" murmura Henry y se sienta.

"oh por dios!, solo quería que Henry no sea un completo idiota respecto a eso!, quería demostrarle que ustedes podían apoyarlo!, y quería enseñarle a ser respetuoso y cuidadoso! muchas gracias por demostrar lo contrario!" gruñe robin.

"creo que me voy" paige se levanta" Henry, tal vez no sea una buena idea y debamos esperar,…."

"que!?" el se levanta" pero paige…."  
"adiós, nos vemos por allí" le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo.

"paige!" grita el pero la chica salió. Enojado mira a sus madres" Muchas gracias!, de verdad!" se va y se encierra en su cuarto.

Killian suspira y le da a la niña a la madre" iré tras la chica…"

"bien" Emma le da un rápido beso" que hicimos mal?" se sienta en el sillón.

"de verdad lo dices?"robin gruñe" intente hacer que ese no sea un tema del que avergonzarse, y que podía contar con ustedes, pero reaccionaron peor de lo que él dijo que lo harían!" se tapa la cara" debi haberlo dejado hacer lo que quería"  
Regina se rinde he intenta calmar a su hija" lo siento…"  
"ya que?" el bufa" el nos odia….lo hicimos avergonzar y pareció que lo que quería hacer era un maldito pecado…"  
"pero yo no hice nada!, lo apoye!"

"Emma!, no puedes salir de todo con bromas!" el bufa" madura diablos, es tu hijo, no tu amigo, actúa como tal!"

La rubia mira sus manos avergonzada "solo….tal vez hay que hablar con el" mira a Regina.

"tu crees?" ironiza" ve primero…creo que tuvo suficiente de las dos juntas "bromea.

"sabia decisión…"la rubia se levanta y se dirige donde su hijo.

"Regina estas bien?"robin la nota retraída.

"No….mi pequeño príncipe está creciendo" dos lagrimas se caen por su mejilla.  
"oh Regina" la abraza" tienes que comprenderlo…"  
"Lo hago, juro…que lo hago" suspira" y sé que él debe haber esperado hasta que paige quería pero…"

"lo se" besa su frente" lo mejor es hablar con el…no reaccionaste muy bien"  
"Lo se, solo…es difícil verlo como un pequeño hombrecito…"

"sabes?, nunca tuve a nadie que me hablara de estas cosas, no mis padres, no mi tío….y resulte un idiota" la mira arrepentido" quería que Henry no se sienta así…"  
"no lo hara" lo besa" pase lo que pase siempre te tendrá…"  
roland comienza a llorar y robin lo alza" que sucede mi pequeño ladron?, tienes hambre?, si lo haces!" le hace cosquillas.

Regina besa a su pequeña" a que no son los más hermosos hombres que has visto cristal?" la niña hace un gemido"claro!, no olvidaba a Henry pequeña consentida" rie.

Emma entra a la habitación de su hijo" hey…"

"vete" el dice con una almohada tapando su cara.

"no" se sienta a lado" lo siento si?, actué como una completa idiota y…no eres un error"

"lo soy mama, nadie de 17 años planea tener un hijo" bufa" pero está bien, sin serlo no hubiera terminado con ma, y es lo más feliz de mi vida"

Los ojos de la otra se empañan" me perdonas?"

"sabes que si" bufa.

"lamento todo esto chico, es…difícil ver cuán maduro nuestro pequeño…"  
"lo se mama, no esperaba menos pero…"se saca la almohada" no tenían por qué reaccionar así…"

"lo se, fue tonto" suspira y lo mira" pero, puedes tener ambas casas, y cunado quieras un consejo sabes que te lo daremos" le da un golpe en el brazo.

"yo no creo que lo necesite" suspira" la oíste, paige ya no quiere…"  
"oh querra" sonríe" te ama, y sabe que puede confiar en ti, solo tiene dudas por el dúo extraño de suegras que le tocaron" le guiña un ojo.

"muy gracioso ma" bufa.

Ella rie y lo abraza" me iré, piénsalo si?"

"si" el suspira.

La rubia sale y ve a su amiga jugar con sus bebes" ve, me quedo con tu hija"

"seguro?" dice temerosa.

"oye me ofendes!, no soy tan mala con los niños!" la burla" además esta chica quiere pasar tiempo con su madrina"

Regina rie" Lo siento, solo aun me da miedo que este con otras personas…"

"lo se cariño…"le besa la mejilla" robin esta para vigilarme, estará bien"

"bien" se la entrega" iré a hablar con mi hijo" suspira.

Toca su puerta" y ahora que!?"Grita el chico.

Regina entra" hey…"

"mama" bufa.

"lo siento…"  
"Lo se" el dice.

"no, de verdad Henry, no quería avergonzarte ni nada yo…"se sienta a su lado" o entiendo y puedes hacer lo que quieras donde quieras, solo….es difícil para mí aceptar que ya no eres mi dulce niño que me necesita" sus ojos se empañan.

"oh mama!" la abraza" aun te necesito, cristal y roland te necesitan…"le sonríe.

"es cierto" acaricia su pelo" pero….de verdad lo siento…"  
"Puedes dejar de decirlo, lo se"  
"No Henry!, me porte muy mal!, no tenía el derecho a las cosas que dije y a espantar a tu novia" bromea" pero…sabes?, salía con robin cuando era más joven"  
"de verdad?" el parpadea.

"lo hacía, y él era un adolescente que solo se guiaba por es segunda cabeza" rola los ojos" digamos que él me presionaba para tener…sexo" se colora un poco" y yo no quería…el termino saliendo con marian porque le podía dar lo que yo no" suspiro y lo miro" se que el intentaba que no cometas el mismo error Henry, y sé que probablemente esperaste a paige, pero me cuesta compartir estas cosas, dame tiempo"

"Lo hare" la abraza" pero por favor la próxima vez que hable de algo que te incomode no saques a tu reina malvada interior" bromea" asustaste a mi novia!"

"No lo hizo" una chica rubia dice desde la prueba" hola señora R" se sienta.

"hola" sonríe y traga saliva" de….debería dejarlos solos o…"  
ellos comienzan a reír" mama, no tendremos nuestra primera vez con todos ustedes al pendiente, pero sería una buena idea que se quede a dormir?" intenta.

Regina se colora y se vuelve acorralada" oh…mmm…..yo…claro" termina arrepintiéndose apenas lo dijo.

"prometemos no hacer nada" rie paige.

"muy gracioso niña" rola los ojos y se levanta" de todas formas tengo trabajo que hacer y cocinar la cena…"

"oh, podemos hacerla nosotros" dice Henry.

Esta se para toma un respiro y los mira"us..tedes?, no haz cocinado ni una vez Henry" parpadea.

"podría enseñarle, cocino siempre en mi casa para mi padre y para mi…"  
"oh bueno…."parpadea sin saber que contestar" su…pongo que estaría bien, necesitan ayuda?"

"no" la niña sonríe" estamos perfectos señora mills"  
"por favor dime Regina" suspira" algo me dice que nos veremos seguido" ríe y sale.

* * *

 **Tierno verdad ?! nn**

 **Bueno, este es el fin!  
**

 **no lo puedo creer uu**

 **el proximo sera el epilogo.**

 **desde ya, un Gran Agradecimiento a AbyEvilRegalEver123, Que Siempre Estuvo ahí para leer y Comentar !, Y otro para NOE :D muchas gracias por leer bella!**

 **tambien, Gracias a evazqueen !, a lince12, y saray: D**

 **Que Piensan de la carta del tio ?. lo se, es demasiado gracioso siquiera imaginar a henry en esa situación XD, estoy segura que asi reaccionarían emma y regina :P**

 **en el epilogo también veremos lo que hubiera pasado si leopold no la hubiera chantajeado, ni el tío Hubiera puesto una consigna ...**


	30. Chapter 30 fin?

Matrimonio conveniente:

Un matrimonio conveniente:

Regina mills y robin locksley son mejores amigos.

Ella, una exitosa empresaria, necesita casarse para permanecer en el país.

El, un no tan exitoso arquitecto, que necesita un hijo para cobrar una herencia que lo ara despegar.

El problema?, a ella le aterra la idea de casarse, ya que su ex pareja, Daniel, la planto en el altar, y a el le aterra la idea de tener hijos, ya que marian su ex novia perdió uno.

Como solucionaran las cosas?

Epilogo:

"feliz cumpleaños a ti!, feliz cumpleaños a ti!, feliz cumpleaños roland y cristal, feliz cumpleaños a ti!"Gritan todos.

"si!"

Los niños de 6 años soplan las velitas" yo las sople primero!" burla roland. Roland tenía el pelo café medio rubio, con los ojos de su madre, la nariz de su padre y los hermosos hoyuelos de robin.

"No es cierto!" gritan cristal" o no mama?" tenía el pelo negro como regina, más los ojos de robin, su nariz más parecida a regina, y su boquita el calco de su madre.

La mujer no podía resistirse a esos ojos azules como el cielo" fue a la vez" rie.

"ohh!" dicen los hermanos.

"ohh vengan aquí ustedes dos!" grita Henry y los niños corren a su hermano mayor" henwy!, te extrañe!"cristal lo abraza.

"lo se" rie" y yo a ti cacahuate" juega con su nariz.

"oye!"roland frunce el ceño

"a ti también ro ro" abraza a su hermano.

"henwy!, quien es ella?" señala a la mujer morena parada detrás.

El se para con una sonrisa y la agarra por la cintura" ella es violet, mi novia"

"Henry tiene novia!" anuncia roland entusiasmado.

"eso oí campeón!" robin agarra su hijo y le hace cosquillas"hey hijo!"sonríe a henry"es bueno tenerte de vuelta"

Cristal frunce el ceño mirando a la extraña, como una mini regina" no me agradas" decide.

Henry y violet parpadean" y eso porque?"

"Porque si antes no venias a visitarme ahora que tienes novia vendrás menos!" comienza a llorar.

"oh cariño!" Regina rápidamente abraza a su hija" no pasa nada, Henry vendrá, y si no iremos a visitarlo, violet te tiene que agradar, al fin y al cabo es quien tu hermano elige si?" besa su mejilla.

"bien…"suspira y la mira" solo me agradaras si le agras a tia em" bufa.

La mencionada aparece" Henry!" lo abraza y luego río" oh no me metas niña" comienza a reir y se planta frente a la morena" soy Emma, la madre de Henry"

"hablo mucho de ti" dice esta con una sonrisa. Regina se para con cristal en la cadera y frunce el ceño" oh, también de usted señora locksley" se apresura haciendo reír a todos.

"ven violet, somos una complicada familia, deja que te los presente" arrasta a la chica.

"al menos no son una manada de hermanos" rie Emma.

"podrían, tu y killian no piensan tener hijos?"

"hey!, más respeto con cuqui!, no será un humano pero hieres sus sentimientos!" ambas comienzan a reír.

"oh Emma, tienes de hijo un perro!"  
"Un hermoso perro!" aclara.

"eres imposible" le da un golpe amistoso.

"mama, quiero un pewo" comenta cristal.

"ves lo que provocas?" bufas Regina" no cariño.."  
"porque!?" hace puchero.

"oh cris" suspira" no puedes porque eres alérgica…"

"no quiero ser aléwgica!" hace puchero" quiero un pewo…"

La morena suspira" tia zel al rescate!"llega zelena.

"tia Z!" la niña estira sus brazos para que la colorada la atrape.

"hey hermosa!, como estas?" le sonríe.

"mama no me deja tener un pewo" hace puchero.

"que mala es" la mira burlonamente y se la lleva a otro lado.

Mary margaret y el pequeño leo se acercan" oye, donde esta roland, leo lo extraña, quiere contarle de unas figuras de acción" comenta.

"con robin" dice Regina.

"bien, gracias" se va.

Tink se acerca" a que no saben!?"  
"que!?" dicen ambas.

"me casare!" muestra su anillo.

"que!?, no hay manera!" parpadean y la miran" cuando te lo propuso!?".

"luego de la torta" dice entusiasmada.

"eso es genial cariño" Regina la abraza.

"amor" killian besa a Emma" bex esta enloquecida con las galletas que trajiste" bromea.

"oh por dios" Regina suspira" iré a parar a mi sobrina de un tremendo empacho, con permiso!"

Un rato más tarde cuando todos se fueron….

"robin?"Dice Regina acurrucada en su regazo con sus hijos dormidos a su lado más violet y henry dormidos en el otro sillón.

"si?"  
"Te amo" besa sus labios" no sé qué habría hecho si no te lo hubiera podido decir…"susurra.

"yo siempre lo supe" le sonríe" siempre….solo quería oírlo de tu boca"

"nunca me alegre más por decir algo…"

"y nunca me alegre más por un matrimonio de conveniencia…"  
"crees que hubiéramos terminado juntos de todas formas?" susurra ella la pregunta que siempre hizo.

"siendo sincero…no lo creo. "el la acaricia" pero cuanto me alegro por que leopold intentaba tenderte una treta, y cuanto me alegro de la consigna de mi tío marco…"  
"ahora eres un famoso arquitecto y yo estoy postulada para ser la alcaldesa" apoya su cabeza en su hombro" sabes?, tal vez habré sufrido pero…no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo"  
"Ni yo" susurra y la abraza.

"tenemos unos hermosos hijos no?"mira a su familia.

"Lo hacemos, eres una hermosa madre"la besa.

"y tu un hermoso padre"lo besa y aprieta su nariz con la del hombre en señal de cariño.

no notaron que henry tenia los ojos entreabiertos y los espiaba con una sonrisa.

Universo paralelo….

Regina estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en su sillón cunado Henry llega.

Para ser un adolescente siempre tenía hambre. Y para su suerte su madre siempre tenía la comida cuando llegaba…menos esa vez" mama?" nadie responde. El ve que no estaba en su cuarto, no en la cocina, y cuando estaba por sacar sus galletas secretas nota un bulto en el sillón

"mama?" se acerca.

"Henry?" escucha un susurra.

"mama?" el parpadea ante la vista de su destrozada madre.

"Henry!" se recompone" no te esperaba hasta dentro de un rato.."

"son las 8 mama.." susurra él.

"Lo es? "Intenta contener las lágrimas.

El se sienta a su lado" mama que ocurre?" la mira preocupado.

"nada, ya hare la comida" se levanta dejando caer una foto que el rápidamente alza.

Era una vieja de robín y ella juntos" mama?, que es esto?"

Ella se apoya contra el mueble y oculta su cara" se casa…y cuál es la ironía?, con marian" reprime un sollozo" soy su dama de honor…"  
"Oh mama!" el intenta abrazarla pero ella se aparta" Henry…nunca…nunca te contengas lo que sientes, o será demasiado tarde" lágrimas caen.

"mama….quieres que llame a emma?"  
"no, estoy bien, perfectamente bien" susurra" iré a cocinar"

"mama…"

"quieres arroz con polllo o carne y verduras?" intenta actuar con normalidad.

El chico se rinde y cae al sillón" arroz con pollo"  
"en camino…"le tira las galletas que ella supuestamente no permitía pero que el guardaba en un escondite que ella rellenaba.  
"Gracias" alguien toca la puerta" mama, yo atenderé!"

"bien!" escucha desde la cocina.

"robin?" parpadea al abrir.

"hey muchacho" la abraza" está tu madre?"

"ella…"  
"oh bien!, porque quería hablar contigo" no lo deja terminar

"si?" el intentaba asimilar la anterior información.

"Henry..."se sientan en el sillón" necesito consejos"  
"no podías ir a killian o will?" bromea.

"muy gracioso" río" alguna vez sentiste que hay dos ojos que naciste para ver?" dice embelezado" una boca a la que naciste para besar?"

Regina jadea del otro lado de la puerta.

"no…pero al parecer tu si" el dice.

"lo hice, con Marian"

La respiración de Regina se corto. Suavemente cayó al suelo y dejo sus lágrimas salir. Se le podía llamar cobarde, porque lo era. Por miedo perdió al amor de su vida…

"y para que vienes?" dice un poco enojado Henry rezando porque su madre no lo escucho.

"porque sentía eso hasta hace un tiempo….ahora…..siento que nací para otros ojos, solo estuve tan ciego como un idiota" susurra.

Henry parpadea y da una ligera sonrisa" que ojos?"  
robin traga saliva y se sonroja" creo que lo sabes…"  
el chico sonríe plenamente sin evitarlo" lo se…que aras?"

"que que are?" se para y recorre la habitación.

"si…"

"me casare Henry….soy un hombre de honor, no dejare a la que fue la mujer de mi vida en el altar…"  
"que!?" el chico se para" y…esta mujer!?, no le dirás lo que sientes?"  
"ella no me ama Henry" susurra" la lastime…"

"pero siquiera le dijiste!?" dijo enojado por la idiotez de los mayores.

"no lo necesito, lo se" lo mira tristemente.

"así que vivirás en un matrimonio sin amor solo por cobardía?" escupe él.

"si lo dices asi…" suspira" si….no me arriesgaré a un completo rechazo, no cuando tengo mucho que perder…"  
Henry gruñe" estoy seguro que te ama robin!"

"Henry…no sabes de amor" sonríe dolorosamente" pero bueno….." se da vuelta" nos vemos en mi boda…"

"que!?, robin!, no seas idiota!"Se encuentra gritando Henry.

"adiós Henry" susurra él y se va.

Henry parpadea viendo al hombre de la vida de su madre desaparecer y al asomarse ve a su madre derrotada llorando en el piso.

En pánico marca un número" Emma?"

"hey chico!" contesta.

"mama, necesito tu ayuda…"  
"claro!, en que?"

"en hacer que dos idiotas digan lo que sienten…"  
"creo que se de quien hablas…"él podía sentir su sonrisa

"entonces operación outlawqueen en marcha?"

"estoy dentro" y corta.

* * *

 **ohhh voy a llorar! u.u se acabo chicos!**

 **fin!.**

 **okay...**

 **que creen?, no son los niños mas adorables del mundo!? *O***

 **henry es un gran hermano :3 ahora extraño a mi hermano mayor u.u.**

 **ok no.**

 **que piensan del universo paralelo?, quería demostrar algo así como que les hubiera costado mas pero..oh vamos!, son almas gemelas, hubieran terminando juntos de todas maneras ;)**

 **tal vez mas adelante haga algún one shot sobre eso, pero por ahora...supongo que es el fin!**

 **saben que no dejare de escribir, un final es un nuevo comienzo a otra historia :D**

 **por ahora estoy escribiendo Desde la niñez, y 10 años después, así que, ya saben!, pueden leerme por allí ;)**

 **evazqueen!. si no?, ese hombre es tan terco! niegame que regina no se pondría así si su pequeño príncipe vendría con ese planteo? XD sep, juntas son las suegras demoníacas XD, pero bueno, en el fondo son buenas personas :P**

 **Aby! claro que tenia! n.n eres asombrosa, y siempre estas alli para apoyarme! y aconsejarme :D me alegra que te gusten mis historias n.n sip!, para eso están los amigos verdad? :D los bebes son hermosos *.* lo se!, pobre paige!, las suegras que le tocaron XD, y ahora violet?, sálvese quien pueda! no te pongas triste!, tengo muchas historias mas XD**

 **noe!, un beso enorme!, siempre es muy divertido hablar con vos! XD, y me alegro que leas mis historias XP**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


End file.
